


Hug you Hardcore

by Kashoku



Series: Such is the Rule of Honor [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bratva, F/F, Family Fuck Fest, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Yakuza, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 42,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Drabbles and Snippets from the Dark!Verse where Yakov and Toshiya's arranged marriage of their sons goes horribly well and the Katsuki-Nikiforov family loves each other maybe just a bit too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was harassed by multiple followers to post my damn dark!verse snippets on AO3...here you go :P
> 
> Title comes from the song by Lordi which I highly recommend cause the lyrics are a laugh.

“Not interested,” Yuuri scowled, throwing back his drink and slamming the glass down. Ever since his father had told him of his arranged marriage he'd done absolutely everything he could to forget about it. Unfortunately, since coming to Russia for the wedding he had attracted quite a lot of sudden suitors. 

 

“Oh? But aren’t you?” The silver-haired alpha purred motioning for the bartender to bring another. “You’ve been staring at me the entire time you’ve been here. Am I really so terrible in reading you?”

 

Yuuri swallowed, turning his gaze away from the handsome Russian. It was true. He  _had_  been staring. He'd be an idiot if he didn't find the alpha attractive and worth staring at. “I am to be wed tomorrow.”

 

“Really?” He rested his chin in his palm with a curious gaze. Apparently, the thought of the omega being wed was of little consequence to him. “Then why not take advantage of your last night of freedom? I know nothing about you except how ravishing you look and even I could tell you do not love your bethrothed.”

 

“I…,” Yuuri crossed his arms uncomfortably, “Have never met them.” He had also done very little to reach out and communicate with them. 

 

“Ah,” he hummed in understanding. “Perhaps you will like them?”

 

“I’d rather make that choice myself than be forced to do so,” Yuuri spat at the nerve of this man.

 

The alpha smirked, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “You can choose me. If only for tonight.”

 

Yuuri could hear himself swallow even over the loud ruckus of the bar. This man was quite gorgeous and Yuuri would be lying if he didn’t feel desire in the pit of his stomach. The folds of his cunt had been dripping since he moment he saw him across the bar. “You’re place?”

 

He smirked. “Bathroom. I don’t think I can wait another second to fuck your brains out.”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath as desire hit him square between the legs. The chair was staring to get soaked in slick.

 

The alpha shouted at the men in the bathroom in Russian and they scrambled, the man locking the door behind them and shoving Yuuri against the wall with a rough kiss. Yuuri howled in delight, sharp nails clawing at his back as he deepened his kiss and ground his hips up. Clothes were ripped and torn, hands clawing at skin as teeth bit and shed blood in their passion. Yuuri had never felt desire such as this. A pure animalistic need. The man’s fingers expertly explored his sopping wet cunt before pulling out his perfectly long and thick alpha cock and shoving it in the tight heat. Yuuri screamed in delight, pleasure exploding within him he never thought he could feel before. This stranger whose name he didn’t even know was making him feel so  _alive._  

 

Yuuri didn’t know why he said it - what could have possibly overcome him in that moment - but all he knew is that he needed to be with this alpha. Yuuri had had his fair of sex, but this. This wasn't sex. This was the most mind blowing fuck of his life and if he didn't have this the rest of his life it wasn't worth living. “Mark me.”

 

The man didn’t stop his rough thrusts but pulled back to look at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow. “My, my…what would your fiance think?”

 

“I don’t care. I’m making a choice. I want you.” Yuuri had never been so sure of anything in his life. His omega craved this alpha. It  _had_  to have this alpha for eternity. "Do you not want me?"

  
  
"Fuck," he growled, sweat dripping from his brow at the brutal pace. "I want to own you." He smirked devilishly and bit down hard on Yuuri’s bond drawing blood. A few more rough thrusts and he was coming hot inside the omega unprotected and with a knot. Yuuri howled as his cunt pulsated around the knot with his own orgasm. When the alpha withdrew his mouth it was with a long sigh of pleasure. “Fuck…Yuuri…who knew that my betrothed was such a  _slut_?”

 

Yuuri’s heart stopped. The high from his orgasm was gone in an instant.  “…You’re… _You’re_  Viktor Nikiforov?”

  
  
He chuckled, nibbling at Yuuri’s ear. “I am. And you’re Katsuki Yuuri - my fiance. Gospodi, Yuuri…I had no idea you’d be so beautiful. So perfect. Surely I am not so bad myself? Could you live with me? I suppose though, you have no choice, now.”

 

 _Yes. God, yes._ Without even thinking Yuuri latched down on Viktor’s own gland and took his claim on the alpha. Viktor growled with pleasure, giving the omega a hard thrust and coming again inside him. Viktor pulled hard on Yuuri’s hair and off his neck, crushing their lips together with a bruising force. 

 

“Our fathers are going to be furious,” He grinned, licking the blood from his lips.

 

“I don’t care,” Yuuri spoke honestly. A hand grabbed at Viktor’s softening cock that was pulling out. “Fuck me again. And again. And  _again._ I don't ever want to feel empty of you. _”_

 

With a terrifying growl Viktor was bending Yuuri over the sink and fully claiming what was his for now and eternity.  


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot BELIEVE you, Vitya!” Yakov howled. The alpha's face was so red and hot it looked ready to explode. “Marking him before you wed! What were you thinking?!”

“And you!” Toshiya pointed a finger at Yuuri just as angry. “Your mother will be distraught! You know she wanted a traditional wedding! To find that you have joined and bonded! It will kill her! This is not our way!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and cocked a hip out. “Otou-san, you say that like I was a virgin before I fucked Vitya last night.”

“Yuuri!” Toshiya gasped in a mix of horror and anger.

“More than once,” Viktor purred in delight, fingers running up against Yuuri's cheek. “And that was certainly not virgin omega pussy I fucked. Thank god. Virgins are horrible. Honestly, Father, what’s the difference if it was the day before our wedding? Shouldn’t you be happy that your arranged marriage is going so well? Would you rather we hate each other?"

“Too well if you ask me,” Yakov growled. “I knew I should have kept you under lock and key until the wedding. Of course you’d do something as stupid as this. We’ll have to make sure we have a shirt that covers that obscenely fresh bite. And your smell! It's obscene!”

Toshiya grabbed at Yuuri’s ear and dragged him down the hall. “You! I will be locking you up the rest of the afternoon! The least you can do is keep your legs shut until after the ceremony!”

He couldn’t. Well, technically he did keep them shut until after the ceremony. But literally just after.

The moment they were at the alter in front of hundreds of members of the Bratva, Yakuza, and their families, they could not keep their hands off of each other. Yuuri was licking his lips and snaking a hand around to Viktor’s ass. Viktor was growling soft and low and parting the lower opening of Yuuri’s kimono in front of everyone. The priest was stammering out his words, a crimson red blush on his cheeks as he tried to get through. 

“VITYA!” Yakov’s voice bellowed out angrily.

Viktor took a brief second to look out into the crowd. It was a mixed of horrified, disgusted, and encouraging fascination. His good friend and heir to head of the Milieu, Christophe, was giving him two thumbs up. “I do.”

The priest stopped in confusion.

Yuuri beamed, clearly getting the hint at the need to speed things up. “I do.”

“I-um,” the priest coughed, trying to figure out what to do with the sudden interruption. “Erm…I now pronounce you mates - Alpha and Omega.”

Viktor swept Yuuri into his arms without even kissing and quickly moved them away from the crowd finding a semi-secluded area in the large garden and setting Yuuri down on a concrete barrier in front of a wall of roses. Viktor scrambled to pull out his cock while Yuuri pulled aside the many layers of fabric of his kimono. His cunt was red and swollen, slick leaking all the way down to cover his thighs. The small cocklet was hard and gushing clear fluids. Viktor didn’t even give warning before shoving in.  
Yuuri didn’t hold back his howl, spreading his legs as wide as they would go as Viktor pounded with abandon. The guests surely heard them, the distance no where near enough to muffle their cries of passion. Yuuri didn’t give a damn. He needed his alpha’s seed desperately. 

“Fill me up, Vitya. Pump me full of your baby.” It was, after all, why they’d been married. To produce heirs and bring their mafias together. Why bother waiting?

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor panted as he increased his pace. Crushing their lips together he came fast and hard, filling the omega up just as requested.

Yuuri sighed in delight, hands brushing back Viktor’s hair. “Do you think I’m pregnant yet, Vitya?”

“Mm, well," Vitkor chuckled as he caught his breath, "If you aren’t now, then I will be sure that you are by the end of the night, my love.”

Yuuri felt another gush of slick soak his thighs in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, completely and utterly exhausted. “Are you sure this won’t hurt the baby? We’ve been at this for hours, my love.” It had indeed been  _hours_. 

“Baby wants this as much as I do,” Yuuri said, shoving Viktor back down onto his back and sinking down onto his cock once more. His belly was heavy with child between them. Just as Viktor had promised, Yuuri had gotten pregnant immediately upon being wed to the alpha. No one was surprised. “He likes it when I cum, and the orgasms help the spasms in my back. Please, Vitya…I’ve been hurting so bad lately that we haven't had sex in weeks. We need to make up for lost time. And don't you want your omega to be pain free?”

How could Viktor possibly deny such a request from such a beautiful omega? His dick was tired, and incredibly sore, but he could only imagine how tired Yuuri was ever since the test had come back positive. This was the least he could do while his beautiful mate carried their child.  
  
“Oh-oh, right there, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, grinding his hips in circular motions.

Viktor wasn’t doing anything but lying there. Yuuri had him pinned down with belly and hands. He stayed in such a state, letting his omega do with him as he would waiting to accept any set of orders he received.

“Oh-oh!!!” Yuuri came with a gush of slick and clear liquid on Viktor’s chest.

The alpha felt something move beneath his palms.  “W-was that…?” Viktor stared at the bump where his hand was.

“Told you he liked the sex.”

 

\-------

 

They were both laying in bed watching TV enjoying a rare moment of silence while Yulian slept in his crib. Vitaly sat in Yuuri’s lap, a thumb in his mouth as he watched the screen with curious blue eyes. For a moment, Viktor just allowed himself to stare at two of his loves in life. The last three weeks had been stressful with Yulian’s premature birth and Yuuri’s extended stay in the hospital. Viktor was simply glad to have everyone home safe and sound.

Looking down Viktor noticed Yuuri’s hand against the sheets, palm up like an invitation to be held. Viktor reached out for it but was immediately batted away. He blinked in confusion wondering at what had just happened as he reached for his omega’s hand again. Once more, he was denied.

“No!” Vitaly piped up.

“Excuse me?!” Viktor gasped, again trying for Yuuri’s hand. 

This time, Vitaly not only batted away his hand but grabbed his mother’s hand and wrapped it around himself. “No!”

“Yuuri! Do you see this?!” Viktor gasped.

Yuuri chuckled, “I do. I think your son said no.”

“I was here first!” Viktor pouted. “He’s my mate, not yours!”

“No!” Vitaly repeated with his tongue sticking out in a taunting motion.

“Yuuuriii! This is ridiculous!”

Yuuri only laughed harder. “The leader of the Bratva, bested by a two-year-old.”

Viktor crossed his arms, pouting even harder. “Ulya will love me more, just you watch. The betrayal. Honestly. I’m so hurt.”

Yulian started to cry.

“Your turn,” Yuuri spoke immediately. “Since he loves you more and all.”

It was a conspiracy, Viktor was convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

For their fifth anniversary, Viktor had surprised Yuuri with a trip to a private island in the Caribbean for a four day sex festival. They’d left Vitaly and Yulian with Mila and Georgi, excited at the prospect of a few days (well, two weeks since they had more destinations to follow) without their sons. They loved them, of course, but it would be nice to be able to have sex without worrying about prying child eyes.Or worse - crying.

After a fun filled morning of Yuuri getting his pussy thoroughly fucked they were sitting pool side with drinks enjoying watching and judging other couples and groups that were going at it in plain sight. Both were naked - as were the majority of the people - and Yuuri stuck out like a sore thumb with his Yakuza tattoos.

“Honestly, how does that omega put up with that?” Yuuri huffed, his eyes on a male omega and alpha female.

“All about her. Hasn’t once stopped to eat that pussy or even give a hand job,” Viktor growled in annoyance. “I hate alphas like that.” Viktor prided himself in how much he put his omega's pleasure first. Not everyone could be gifted with a tongue such as his. 

“Wooooow, look at you,” a male omega purred, surprisingly approaching Yuuri’s side instead of Viktor’s. “I’d love to get a chance to service you…”

Viktor let a possessive growl rip from his throat. “He’s taken.”

The omega raised an eyebrow. “Umm…if you aren’t willing to share why are you here?”

“Because we like to watch and be watched,” Yuuri answered with a bored tone.  
  
The other brow joined in their lift. “Oh…well. Mind giving a guy a show, then? The two of you are easily the best looking couple here."

Yuuri put down his drink and stood. “Well, Vitya? Should we show them how an omega and alpha should properly fuck?”

Viktor grinned and adjusted his pool chair so that it leaned all the way back. “Do an alpha a favor and sit on his face, my love?”

“Gladly,” Yuuri answered, turning around and straddling Viktor’s face. His eyes fluttered immediately with pleasure as the alpha’s tongue dived in. Giving himself a few seconds to get settled he leaned forward and started to suck on the alpha’s cock. 

A crowd quickly started to develop and Yuuri grinned around Viktor’s cock. 


	5. Chapter 5

It started with the dining room table. Yuuri had spent the entire dinner licking his spoon in such a way that Viktor couldn’t resist but clear a spot - broken dishes be damned - and bend the omega over. Viktor had gone hard, driven by Yuuri’s constant moans while he continued to lick his fingers of the food in a suggestive manner. One of the legs snapped and the front of the table fell down. After a second of shock at what happened, Viktor simply pulled Yuuri’s ass up to him and continued to fuck his cunt on the sloped table.

Then it was the sofa. Yuuri had dressed only in a robe after showering, getting the food that he’d landed in off of him. He was rubbing his legs together while his fingers played with an exposed nipple. Viktor had bent him over the back of the sofa and taken him again with such a force the entire sofa tipped over and one of the feet popped off. 

Next it had been a small table in the hallway that had also cost them a vase. They’d been unable to make it to the room before lust just completely overtook them. It started up against the wall, but eventually Viktor’s arms gave and he set his omega down on the table and threw his legs over his shoulders. Honestly, the table never stood a chance. Neither had Yuuri's ass with that landing.

Then they’d gone as far as breaking the bed. Yuuri had been face down ass up, hands gripping the headboard with all his might. It had started with just the top piece of wood breaking off beneath Yuuri’s grip. The omega had just tossed it aside and moved to gripping the sheets. Then the entire headboard gave way and the mattress was falling to the floor.

They finished anyway and the money to replace the items had been more than worth it. 


	6. Chapter 6

“I never thought Jean-Jacques would be Yuuri’s type,” Chris pondered, bringing Viktor another glass of wine which the alpha snatched away angrily.

“He’s not,” Viktor growled. At first he thought Yuuri was just playing nice, but now he was draped all over the Canadian alpha laughing and slipping his fingers in places that should be reserved for his husband alone. Yuuri’s eyes were dark and lustful as they flicked towards Viktor with a smirk.   
  
The wine glass shattered in Viktor’s hand. That. Was. it. Tossing the remainder of the glass on the floor Viktor stormed over to Yuuri and JJ snatching away his omega while growling at the other alpha. “He’s married, bonded, and about to be thoroughly fucked. Do you understand me?”  
  
Leaving a confused JJ behind Viktor dragged Yuuri to a room and practically threw him into it. “What the hell was that? Do you enjoy embarrassing me in front of all the other alphas?”

Yuuri recovered quickly, sitting calmly on a chair and crossing his legs seductively. He held up a card in his hand. “This is what you were wanting from him, isn’t it?”

Viktor’s lips parted in a gasp, grabbing the card from him and inspecting it. “How…you little minx.”

Yuuri’s smirk grew wider and he shifted around in the chair and parted his dress kimono to expose swollen and sopping folds and a dripping cocklet.  “I believe you promised to fuck me? I'm assuming now it's a reward rather than a punishment?”

Fuck Yuuri he did. 


	7. Chapter 7

They renewed their vows at the Chateau de Challain in France after finding out that Yuuri had accidentally been knocked up again. Chris had gotten himself ordained specifically for the event. It was a grand affair with many of their close friends within the mafia network. Absent, however, were their family after the scandalous wedding thirteen years ago.   
  
They’d send photos.

Both wore white. A mockery of their lack of virginity. Even without three children as evidence (soon to be four) the entire world had heard of the events that transpired at the wedding and the scandalous affair that had preceded it. Many had laughed at it and found it an amusing change of pace from their normally dark lives. Some, though, had used it as fire against Yuuri. Viktor had needed to…subdue some tongues after.  
  
“Now we will exchange the vows,” Chris beamed behind his round glasses. “Viktor? Shall you go first?”

“My dearest Yuuri,” Viktor started. “The love of my life. The mother of my children. My omega. My mate. What is there that I do not love about you? From the intricate ink on your skin, to the stretch marks you so hate on your stomach, to the dark and delicious blossom between your thighs.”  
  
_“Vitya, the children are here,”_  Yuuri warned in a low voice, a heavy blush on his skin.  
  
Viktor only winked. “I love that you are an incredible mother who loves our children as much as you love me. I love that you are still a fierce warrior who is not afraid to cut the head off an insulting alpha…I will never forget Moscow, my love. Such a moment to witness.” A few members of the audience chuckled, knowing very well the event Viktor was recalling. “I love your unwavering loyalty to our family and to me. I am blessed to be the only one that stands - and kneels - between those thighs.”

“Such a killer of dreams,” Chris sighed, giving Yuuri a once over.

“I love you, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri. With everything that I am.”  
  
Yuuri cleared his throat, sucking in a breath for his own turn. “Vitya. My handsome Vitya. I love how possessive you are of both me and the children. How you make sure to mark me so that the entire world knows that our children were born of passion. I love how impulsive you are, always doing the things that your heart desires without a second thought. Myself included. I love how devoted you are to being a father, going out of your way to dote on your children.  _I…..am blessed to only allow you between my thighs._ I love you Vitya.”  
  
“I proudly pronounce you Alpha and Omega….again,” Chris winked.


	8. Chapter 8

It was winter in Russia which meant it was cold. Unbearably so on most days, only made bearable by the warmth of four bodies together under a mountain of covers in the huge bed custom made for them. Viktor was the first to stir as he was on most days, though he was quickly pinned to the mattress by an omega on either side of him. 

“No,” Yuuri moaned into Viktor’s skin. “‘S cold.”

“Darling, we have things to do today,” Viktor said, brushing a thumb against his cheek as he turned to face his mate.

“Like sleep,” Yulian’s voice vibrated against the skin of his back. 

Vitaly, thankfully on the outside of their spoon, reached out from the cover into the cold air and grabbed his phone. “It’s only 8. We can afford to stay here another few hours.”

“Vitasha, you’re supposed to be on your father’s side,” Viktor sighed, rolling back onto his back and accepting his fate. Both omegas purred heavily and cuddled closer to him. Well…maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

Vitaly slotted himself behind Yuuri and buried his nose in the scent gland. Yuuri’s purrs grew louder and his hand started to trail down Viktor’s stomach until it was palming his soft cock beneath his briefs. Why did anyone bother wearing clothes in this bed anyway? Such a bother.

“Are we cuddling or are we having sex?” Viktor gasped as his hips bucked up.

“Both,” Yuuri breathed, shoving his hips back to grind up against Vitaly’s cock. “To keep us warm.”

Viktor took each of his hands and reached around between his omegas' thick thighs, fingers spreading wet folds. If they wanted to get warm, he would get them warm.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that registered in Yulian’s mind when he saw he was bleeding was that he was dying. A the age of only 12, he was going to die. A few minutes later, of course, his brain did the logical thing and remembered that he was an omega and yes, he had gotten his first cycle. Usually it was paired with a prior heat, but it was not out of the norm for omegas to menstruate months - if not a few years - before a first heat.   
  
It didn’t stop the panic, though. He had no idea what to do. He needed tampons or pads or…whatever…right?? Stuffing a wad of tissue up himself to try and stop the bleeding he washed his hands and scurried out of the shop he'd been at with his friends to the nearest convenience store. 

When he found the aisle he was looking for he broke down. There were so many choices and he had no idea what any of it meant or what he was supposed to do and he broke down into tears as he ran for the bathroom and locked himself in it.

_ Me: Mama…I need help. _

_          Mom: What’s wrong?! Where are you? _

_ Me: Dixy Supermarket…in the bathroom….I started my period. _

_          Mom: I’ll be there as quickly as I can….it’ll be ok, baby. _

Yulian lost track of time, too busy crying and feeling sorry for himself. Eventually, though, there was a knock on the door and his mother called out for him. Getting up he unlocked it and stepped back. 

Yuuri locked the door behind them and took his son into his embrace. “Ulya…it’s ok. It’s nothing to get so upset about. This is completely normal and nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I-I just don’t know what to do. I got so overwhelmed by everything,” Yulian admitted.

“It can be daunting,” Yuuri admitted. “Turn around, let me see if you’ve bled through.” Yulian did so. “Good, no one can see. I assume it’s fairly light, then?”

Yulian shrugged. “I guess…? I don’t really have anything to compare it to.”

Yuuri gave him another hug. “We’ll get a little of everything. I’ve already sent your brother to the ice cream aisle. Sweets always make it better. It’s all going to be ok.”

With a sigh of relief, Yulian finally believed it. 

 

\------

 

Yulian is a late bloomer. Although he’d presented at twelve, his first _real_ heat doesn’t come until he’s sixteen and the poor boy doesn’t know what to do. His previous heats were really just flashes, blips of a few hours or maybe just a day of high temperatures and extra slick.

“Shhh, Ulya, Mama’s here,” Yuuri hushed him, a damp cloth to his forehead. “First heats are always the scariest. We are all here to help you, I promise.”

“Everything feels strange,” Yulian sobbed. “M-my chest is growing and it hurts…and everything is so wet.”

“Have you never touched yourself, Ulya?” Viktor questions with a raised eyebrow. “Played with yourself?” The omega shakes his head and Viktor winces. “Yuuri, we have failed as parents letting him go so long like this.”

“I-I…Vitasha and I…but I never myself…,” Yulian swallowed hard.

“Ah, well, at least he’s not a complete virgin,” Viktor sighed with relief, a pat to his eldest’s son shoulder.

Yuuri silenced his husband with a look and put his attention back to his son. “Your breasts grow slightly with heat milk. It’s nothing to be worried about…it can be very pleasurable. Now, take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

Yulian complied and Viktor cursed and licked his lips in want. “Gospodi, he’s absolutely sopping.”

“In a minute,” Yuuri told him. “Let’s start small. Vitasha, since he’s already comfortable with you, why don’t you show Ulya here how good heat milk can feel? Suckle him off just like you do your sweet Mama.”

Vitaly crawled ontop of Yulian, giving him a gentle kiss to the lips to let him know it was alright. The kisses trailed down his neck until he reached the first tiny breast. He gave the nipple a little flick with his tongue and Yulian let out a sharp gasp. Chuckling, Vitaly latched on and began to suck, catching the omega by surprise at the feeling. There was a yelp and Yulian almost pulled away if it weren’t for Yuuri holding him down.

“O-oh! God!” Yulian cried as milk began to flow. A cold air hit his wet folds as his legs were parted. Vitaly shifted out of the way and Yulian caught sight of his father kneeling between his thighs and licking his lips like a feast was before him.

“It’s going to feel so good, Ulya,” Yuuri promised. “Your father is the best.”

Viktor dove in licking a long stripe from the base of Yulian’s vagina to the tip of his cocklet. Yulian was screaming as he came splashing Viktor’s face with clear fluid. Viktor wiped a streak of it from his face and licked it off with a grin. “Oh….I’m going to have so much fun.”

This time, Yuuri had to hold Yulian down as Viktor went to town. 


	10. Chapter 10

At first Vitkor didn’t really pay much attention or just didn’t think anything of it. Both Yuuri and Yulian were sitting on the couch together watching television with Makkachin and little Aiko between them. It wasn’t until he was half way grabbing a snack from the fridge when he noticed just what it was that his beautiful husband and son were watching.   
  
It was a runway show. And not just  _any_  runway show. It was the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show.   
  
“Ohhhh I like that one,” Yuuri’s voice cooed at the screen. “Could you see me in it?”  
  
Viktor absolutely could.  It was a royal blue outfit with jewels hanging all over the woman’s body from her neck to her shoulders and across her torso. Viktor recognized that as this year’s Fantasy Bra. No way it could be anything else.  
  
“You’d look really nice in it, Mama…just your type,” Yulian responded.

"Prettyy!!!" Aiko clapped excitedly.  
  
Yuuri chuckled. “You mean over the top and extravagant?” 

Viktor was immediately pulling up google on his phone and doing a search on how he could purchase said item. The little lingerie outfit was indeed for sale….for $2 million USD. Viktor didn’t even think twice. It was absolutely worth it. He’d text Chris for any extra jobs to help cover the bill.   
  
It was three weeks before the lingerie finally came and Viktor had almost forgotten about it. His cock quickly remembered the moment he opened the package. He prepared a romantic evening, wrapping the lingerie in a gorgeous box and getting a private room at their favorite restaurant. 

“My love, I’ve gotten you a gift,” Viktor finally pulled the box out as they finished their desert and topped off their wine glasses.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Oh! Vitya…you shouldn’t have.” He slowly pulled at the bow and opened the box, pushing aside the tissue. A loud gasp left his lips. “Vitya…this…good god how much was this!?”

“Two-million US dollars,” Viktor spoke casually as he took a sip of wine. “Pocket change, I think, when I consider the thought of you wearing it. Won’t you put it on, my love?”

“Here!?” Yuuri squeaked.

Viktor smirked. “Please, my love, you say that like we have not fucked in public before. You do have an exhibition kink, don’t you?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment, contemplating, and then he was pulling the lingerie from the box. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alyona had suspected most of her early life that she was gay. Like, full on 100% ladies only gay. But she’ll never forget the moment she knew without a doubt that she could never be thirsty for anything but pure woman. Her name was Elena and she had the longest and fullest set of blonde hair that Alyona had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and she had a body to die for. Alyona was truly in love.

The problem was that Alyona was pretty sure that Elena was straight. There wasn’t much about her that screamed gay. In fact, she was everything a male beta or alpha would want. Fashionable and extremely into her appearance. She didn’t care much for sports and was more into classical music and theater. The complete opposite of Alyona. Though maybe Elena would be impressed that she skated? That was artsy, right?

She found herself giving up on the idea rather quickly, especially after walking out of school to see her conversing with an entire group of male alphas. Sighing, she pulled her helmet from her bag and the keys for her bike. In Russia, you had to be 18 to drive unless it was a motorcycle. The day she had turned 16 Viktor had gotten her a bike. It had been the best gift of her life. 

“Alyona, right?”  
  
Alyona came to a halt and blinked, turning around. It was Elena. “Yes.”

“Wow! Is that your bike?! It’s so cool!” Elena’s eyes lit up as she came closer, circling the vehicle.

“You like bikes?” Alyona asked. She didn’t seem the type.

Elena twirled a piece of her long hair. “Well…I like girls with bikes.”

Oh…Oh! Alyona’s eyes also lit up. “There’s room for two…if you hold on tight.”

Elena immediately hopped on behind Alyona and she revved the engine, smirking at the alpha males who were gawking in disappointment and confusion. 

 

\---

 

“Good morning, Alya!” Yuuri beamed as he entered the kitchen, Viktor not far behind. 

Alyona glared at them from where she was texting on her phone with one hand and picking at her breakfast with her other. “Morning…You two are up unusually early.” 

“Busy day,” Yuuri sighed, pouring water into pot to boil. “Anything exciting going on with you?”

She shrugged. “I’m going to hang out with Anastasia and Natalya later, I think. There’s a festival going on at the square.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds lovely. Have a good time,” Yuuri’s smile grew wider as Viktor slotted up behind him planting kisses to his neck.

Alyona’s glare depend. “Really…? Can’t you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds?”  
  
“Vitya, please, Alya would like to eat in peace,” Yuuri tried through a chuckle. “Oh!” Yuuri’s body jerked up with a thrust.

Alyona dropped her spoon. “Are you fucking kidding me? In front of my food? I can’t believe you two! Can’t go five fucking seconds without being in each other! UGH!” She shoved the chair back and stormed off.   
  
“Vitya, why did you upset her like that?” Yuuri huffed as the alpha’s cock moved inside of him.

“Oh please, she should just give up and join in….are you complaining?”

Yuuri snapped his mouth shut and ground back in encouragement. 

 

\---

 

Alyona rarely brought her friends over to their flat. For obvious reasons. There was no telling what she’d walk into every day she came home from school and she hated being subjected to it herself. Why would she risk letting one of her friends see the obscenities her parents and brothers partook in? She got it. They loved each other. A lot. But couldn’t they pick a room and close the damn door?

But today, her best friend insisted. The’d been best friends for years, and Vasilisa had been complaining the entire time about never getting to see Alyona’s expensive ‘mansion’ that she lived in. Alyona had been able to deflect for a time, but it grew harder and harder. How did she explain that her family all fucked each other in an incestuous pool and make that sound…normal? She couldn’t.   
  
Alyona prayed. She prayed to gods she didn’t even believe in that when she unlocked the door there would be pleasant silence. When they entered the living room there was only the sound of the grandfather clock. A sigh of relief left the beta girl’s lungs.   
  
“Wow!!!!” Vasilisa exclaimed. “Look at this place! It’s amazing! Look at all the -,” a loud moan echoed through the room.  
  
Alyona went pale. Oh no. 

“What was that?” Vasilisa questioned, not waiting on Alyona and following the sound around to the kitchen where she came to abrupt halt.

Viktor had Yuuri up on the counter top, robe parted and thrusting up into the omega.

“MOM! DAD!” Alyona screamed. “UGH!!!” She grabbed her friend’s hand and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut. “I am SO sorry! I told you I can never have anyone over!”

Vasilisa was blushing, but had a smile on her face. “That was your mom and dad…? I mean…at least they still love each other like that. My parents are divorced. And wow…your dad is so hot.”

Alyona fell face first into her bed with a groan. At least it had only been her parents. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Just…once more. I need to feel you. Just you.”

“Mama, what if we wake up father and Ulya?” Vitaly questioned, trying to push his mother off of him while he crawled on top.

Yuuri moaned against Vitaly’s lips refusing to be cast aside. “I guess you’ll just have to be quiet, then. Please, Vitalik…”

It was the call that Vitaly could never resist. It didn’t matter that Viktor and Yulian slumbered on next to them or that he was tired and would frankly rather sleep. Whatever his mother asked…he would give. Yuuri moaned and purred loudly as he rubbed his cunt back against Vitaly’s soft cock, cum and slick dripping down his thighs from their earlier escapades. 

Vitaly pulled back from his mother’s kisses and looked him dead in the eye. “Quiet, Mama.”

Yuuri paused, a tingle if pleasure in his cunt at the command. A tease. A game. Yuuri ceased his purrs and reached back for Vitaly’s hardening cock, rubbing the head around his sopping wet entrance but never allowing it to quite breach. Vitaly was biting his cheek, trying his hardest not to let out a sound of his own. Yuuri took it as a challenge. He started to play with his breast with his free hand, hoping that it might be enough to encourage lactation no matter how little. Vitaly could never resist it, and Yuuri knew.

When Vitaly was finally fully hard again Yuuri used his powerful thighs to lift himself up and slowly – oh so slowly – sunk down on the thick and long cock for the second time that night. When the cock was fully seated inside Yuuri he allowed himself to fully sit and rock his hips, doing everything to drag a moan out of his son.

It didn’t take much, a mix of a moan and a growl in the back of the alpha’s throat after Yuuri lifted up just slightly and sunk back down with a heavy grind. Yuuri reached out and grabbed Vitaly’s hair forcefully, pulling his face up towards him. “Quiet, Vitalik.” A small bead of milk started to drip from his nipple and he knew he’d won. “If you can’t keep quiet, baby, then I guess I’ll just have to keep your mouth occupied.” Yuuri shoved Vitaly’s face into his breast, and the alpha was eager latching onto the nipple and sucking hard.

Yuuri collapsed forward onto Vitaly and the alpha planted his feet down on the bed so that he could thrust eagerly and roughly into his mother. Yuuri buried his face into Vitaly’s silver locks, doing everything to muffle his pleasured cries. One hand held Yuuri stead as Vitaly pounded into him, and the other massaged the other breast to encourage production. It took almost no time at all for Yuuri to come, the feeling of his son on his breasts too much for him to hold back. His body quivered with pleasure, a full body shake as he painted Vitaly’s chest with release. Vitaly placed both hands on Yuuri’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide as he pounded relentlessly into his cunt before he found his own climax, cock pulling out just enough so that he didn’t knot the omega again.

“Honestly, you two…was last night not enough?” Viktor’s groggy voice moaned against the pillow. “You rocked the bed so hard you could have woken up the entire house.”  
  
Yuuri blushed as Vitaly slipped out in embarrassment. “Whoops. Sorry, baby…did you want to join?”

Viktor pushed back the covers and shoved Yuuri onto his back, spreading his legs to see his son’s cum dribbling out. “Well…I am rather hungry.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was easy to decide who was going where. Viktor had always been an ass man and Vitaly was always far too worried about hurting Yuuri to do anal. Yuuri loved his son to death, but the fact he was so damn vanilla could be annoying as hell some days. It had taken so much convincing just to get him to do this.  
  
Viktor had Yuuri’s cheeks spread licking his asshole open while the omega sucked Vitaly’s cock to full hardness. Gathering a heap of slick from his cunt he slipped in two fingers next to his tongue working the tight muscle open until it was nice and loose for him. After three fingers and a tongue had him sloppy and loose Viktor removed them and gave a love bite to Yuuri’s right cheek. “Ready my love?”

“God, yes,” Yuuri whined, popping off of Vitaly's cock and waiting for Viktor to sit back before settling himself up above his mate’s thick and long cock. With a pleasured sigh he let himself sink down giving him moments to adjust before going all the way down with a loud groan. “Fuck…god it’s so big inside me, Vitya…”

“So fucking tight,” Viktor hissed, hands gentle on Yuuri’s hips as the omega rocked back and forth allowing himself to stretch and adjust.

Yuuri let himself fall back against Viktor’s chest and spread his legs while parting his swollen red folds with his fingers. “Vitalik…please baby, get inside me.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, Mama?” Vitaly asked, hesitating to get into position.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said with a slight frustration. “Please, I need your cock.”

With a nod Vitaly lined himself up and sunk down into the slick warm heat of his mother’s cunt. “Oh…god…Mama…feel so good.”

“Yessss,” Yuuri purred, eyes slipping shut as Vitaly started to move.   
  
Nibbling on Yuuri’s neck and his bond Viktor started to rock beneath Yuuri, both alphas quickly working to a rhythm that had the omega howling in pleasure. When both knots started to swell Yuuri couldn’t decide if he was going to die or cry from the pleasure. It was too much and not enough all at once.

When he came with the most powerful orgasm of his life on their knots, Yuuri decided it was both. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri didn’t think much of it when Viktor did it. It was just a habit of his that he had had since the day they’d been married. For whatever reason, Viktor liked to eat his yogurt directly from the cup without a spoon. Yuuri figured it was because he was so often on the run, too busy to sit properly and have breakfast even when he really did have the time.   
  
Even now, with an entire drawer full of perfectly clean spoons, Viktor was opening the yogurt top and diving in with his tongue. Yuuri, as always, thought nothing of it.

Until Vitaly came into the kitchen, grabbed a yogurt, and did the exact same thing.

That had Yuuri taking pause and staring at his two alphas who were staring each other down across the table. Both of them were tongue deep into their cups, eyes locked like…like it was some sort of competition.

Oh.  _Ohhhh._  
  
Putting down his phone Yuuri pushed his chair away from the table and parted his robe while spreading his legs. “Gentlemen. If there is to be a competition on whose tongue is better then at least have a proper judge.”

Both Alphas eyed his glistening cunt with hungry eyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuri’s favorite part about the onsen, he figured, was that he and his favorite men were already naked. There was no need to fight with fabric to get to what he really wanted. Viktor was unfortunately off in Tokyo for the night conducting business, but that was fine. Vitaly was enough to quench Yuuri’s thirst.

“Vitalik, get up on the edge,” Yuuri instructed, wading through the water over to where Vitaly hopped up on the rocky ledge. “Spread your legs.”

Sucking in a breath, Vitaly did as he was told, his mother slotting perfectly between the pale muscled thighs. Yuuri kissed his flaccid cock and it jumped instantly in excitement. “Mama…please…”

“Been hungry for you all day, baby,” Yuuri purred, licking a long stripe down the shaft. A few kitten licks to the head was all it really took for the alpha to become fully erect. Fingers digging into meaty flesh of Vitaly's thighs Yuuri got to work, swallowing the alpha down and bobbing his head up and down.   
  
With a moan Vitaly closed his eyes, a hand in his mother’s hair encouraging him with every lick and suck. Yulian was getting much better at giving head, but there was still no competing with Yuuri’s experience. “God…Mama…I’m gonna cum…”

Yuuri hummed, popping off the head with an obscene wet sound. “Always so fast with your Mama…need to get you a cock ring, baby.” This time, Yuuri relaxed his throat and took as much of the alpha’s cock into his mouth as he could.   
  
It had Vitaly seeing stars and shooting white hard and fast. Yuuri pulled off slightly, swallowing down every drop that he could and licking up what he couldn’t. After several hard pants, heart coming down from its rapid pace, Vitaly sunk back down into the water and bent Yuuri over the edge - ass up and pussy presented. His mouth went to work. 

Maybe _this_ was Yuuri’s favorite part of the onsen. 


	16. Chapter 16

Vitaly was clenching his jaw so tightly that he was afraid it might permanently stay that way. Some alpha from another Bratva had been chatting Yulian up all evening and it was driving Vitaly absolutely mad. Worst of all? Yulian was completely buying into it. Especially after he found out this had been the same secret admirer that had been sending him flowers every week for two months.  
  
Vitaly wanted to kill him.

“I know what you’re thinking and no,” Yuuri’s voice shook him from this thoughts. “Your father has a good relationship with their family and I can’t have you going and killing him out of jealousy. Honestly, I think you’re worse than your father. Have we taught you nothing? If someone is stalking your prey then simply remind them that they are yours.”

Right. Of course. With a newfound determination Vitaly stormed up right between Yulian and the alpha who were having a conversation and grabbed Yulian by the collar, dragging him off into a side room without a single word.

“Vitasha!! What?!” Yulian was silenced by Vitaly’s crushing kiss, body being slammed up against the wall.

“You are mine,” Vitaly growled. “No one else’s. That alpha better never lay eyes on you again.” 

Vitaly sucked bruises into Yulian’s skin and left red marks from teeth. They fucked fast and dirty, clothes coming off just enough to insert dick here. He came inside Yulian and gave him no courtesy of a cleanup. He wanted the other alpha to smell him all over his brother. Know that he could never have him. 

The look of utter defeat and horror on the alpha’s face as they reappeared from the room completely disheveled was priceless. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Oh my,” Viktor purred in delight as he entered the kitchen to see Yuuri’s back turned to him dressed in nothing more than a pair of black lace boyshorts. Viktor slapped the jiggling ass. “Happy Birthday to me!”

There was a squeal that was most certainly  _not_  Yuuri. Viktor got a better look to see slightly longer hair and red framed glasses instead of blue. Yulian. “My…Ulya…I’ve never seen you so bold. Who on earth bought you those?”

Yulian swallowed, cheeks flushed hot. “M-Mama…said it was a gift for you.”

Viktor growled, pulling Yulian flush up against his chest and grinding his hard cock against the crook of his ass. “A gift indeed…You look absolutely delectable. Would you let daddy have you?”

Licking his lips Yulian nodded pressing his hips back. “Of course, Daddy…it is your birthday, after all.”

Sucking in the omega’s sent Viktor pulled at the lace shorts and spread his plush cheeks wide to reveal slick already coating his thighs with a thin sheen. “Oh…the surprise just keeps getting better and better. Such a dirty boy…” Pulling out his cock he slipped the bulbous head past the ring of pussy muscle and groaned loudly, tilting his head back as he sunk in.

He felt a wet kiss press to his neck. “Enjoying your gift, I see?”

Viktor opened his eyes to see Yuuri grinning at him also only dressed in a pair of lace boyshorts. “Gospodi, Yuuri…you two will be the death of me.”

“Then it will be a good death.”  
  
Viktor could not argue that.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri groaned as he shifted the heating pad on his stomach. “I’m too old for this, Vitya! I should have already been through menopause!! Is four children not enough!?”

Viktor bent down and kissed his husband on the forehead. “What can I say, my love? You are just so very fertile and your body knows it. Craves it.”  
  
With a frown Yuuri swatted playfully at Viktor’s face. “If that’s your way of asking me to bear you another child, then the answer is no. Four, Vitya! I've given you FOUR!”

“That’s not what you were saying two nights ago when you begged me to fuck another baby into you,” Viktor countered as he took a seat on the bed next to his cramping mate. “I believe you accused me of not being able to do so and then sought out our son to carry out the task. I’m sorry to say we both failed, it seems.”

Yuuri groaned again as a sharp pain rippled through his uterus. “We’ve already had one oops baby, Vitya.”

Viktor gasped in fake shock. “Are you calling our dear Aiko a mistake?!”

“Well she  _was_! A good mistake, but a mistake none the less! You can’t take what I say in the throws of passion so seriously,” Yuuri huffed. 

“Ok. The next time you tell me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk I’ll just ignore it then,” Viktor winked.

Yuuri came as close to growling as an omega possibly could. “Make yourself useful and go get me chocolate. Lots of it.”

“Yes, dear.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Get a nice grip on it, straight arms,” Vitaly instructed as he adjusted Yulian’s posture. “Square up, this isn’t the movies. And get your finger off the trigger like that. It should be on the pad, never the joint.”

Yulian made all the adjustments his brother called out with a small lick of his lips in concentration. “Like this?”

“Yes, good. Now line up the front sights with where you want to shoot. Eyes open. Steady your breath. Whenever you reach a natural pause pull the trigger and be sure to hold it back with a slow release. Don't jerk it.”

There was a moment of heavy silence and then a bang rang out as Yulian fired. A muffled scream and heavy cries followed.

Vitaly hummed in thought. “Well, you hit him, so that’s a start. Where were you aiming?”

“His head,” Yulian groaned, disappointed.

“Ah, let’s just start with the chest. Then we can work our way to the head. Try again.”

The man bound to the chair sobbed from behind his muzzle. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Are you pining? Because it feels like you are pining,” Nobuo said, looking over at his alpha friend who was staring absently out the window.

“I’m not pining.” Vitaly’s voice was hardly convincing.

Sighing, Nobuo got up from his chair and walked over to the couch where he sat right in the alpha’s lap, arms around his neck. “It’s been a week. You honestly can’t go a week without fucking your mom and/or brother?”  
  
Vitaly shoved at Nobuo, but not enough to actually knock him off. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Tru-ue, I don’t understand the weird family fuck fest you guys got going on. Bu-ut,” he leaned in and nibbled at Vitaly’s neck. “I can occupy the time?”

Vitaly gasped as Nobuo’s teeth grazed against a sensitive part of his ear. “I…”

“Just a little high school making out,” Nobuo offered, grabbing at Vitaly’s lower lip with his teeth and pulling.   
  
Vitaly’s blue eyes rested on Nobuo’s lips for several seconds before he went in with a gentle but firm full mouthed kiss. Vitaly did love kisses. One of his favorite things was early morning make out sessions with his mother. Nobuo’s mouth quickly went back to the alpha’s neck sucking hard enough that there would surely be bruises. Vitaly couldn’t help but whine as he kissed his way across Nobuo’s own neck. It wasn’t Yuuri, but Vitaly felt content as they slowly ground up against each other.

When Vitaly finally made it home, Yuuri did not greet him with open arms. Instead it was with an angry frown as he yanked the collar of his shirt down. “What the fuck are those?!”

 

\------

 

Theoretically, they’d planned it out perfectly. Vitaly would finish his business with Yuuri’s family and the Yakuza and be home a few days before his rut was scheduled to come. Theoretically, the plan was sound. Vitaly hadn’t planned for a late snow storm to hit Kyushu and shut down Fukuoka Airport. To top it off, Nobuo had refused to let him go spend his rut in a rut and heat hotel and brought him back to his apartment.

“I’m a beta, I’m immune to your charms,” Nobuo said. “Un-less you don’t want me to be immune to them.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Come on. I could help. I’m not Mama but I like to think I got a nice butt.”  
  
Vitaly was trying hard to control his breathing despite the obvious flare in his nostrils at the suggestion. “I-I could hurt you. Please don’t.”

Nobuo scoffed. “Is that what you’re worried about? Little old beta not meant to take an alpha cock and could break from a knot? You worry for nothing, Katsuki. If you want this ass come get this ass.”

The dam broke and Vitaly was on him, tearing at clothes and leaving the shreds on the floor. There was no bonding gland to mark on Nobuo, but Vitaly bit into his skin none the less out of possessive nature. Nobuo encouraged him, threading his fingers in the silver locks and thrusting his hips upward. Vitaly hoisted Nobuo up onto the table and spread his legs apart, an angry growl when his fingers met dry skin there.

“Oh, stop,” Nobuo huffed, pushing him away and rummaging around a drawer for a bottle. “A little foreplay could be good for you.” Opening the tube he squirted a copious mount of lube on his fingers and reached between his legs to work himself open, not quite trusting a rutting alpha that was used to fucking omega pussy to do the job properly. To keep his focus, he started stroking the alpha’s huge cock and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Vitaly was ruthless with Nobuo’s lips and skin, biting and sucking on every inch he could get a hold of. The beta didn’t mind, tilting his head to provide better access where needed as the alpha thrust up into his hand. When Nobuo felt he was sufficiently prepped he pushed against the alpha to hop off the counter and turned around to bend over.

Nobuo didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth before Vitaly’s cock was slamming home. The beta gasped, fingers grasping for the ledge as the alpha set a punishing pace right out the gate. Nobuo was too surprised to even feel the pain. When Vitaly pulled at his hair he could feel his own pulse racing in excitement. It stung, and Nobuo already knew he wouldn’t walk for days, but this was a fucking  _thrill_.   
  
No alpha had actually ever knotted Nobuo before and he was unprepared for the feeling. The feeling of being absolutely stretched to his limits and then pumped full of cum. There was so much in his belly he thought he could taste it in his mouth. When the knot finally deflated and Vitaly pulled out the white sticky fluid poured out in fast streams down his legs.

“Nobuo…fuck..I’m so sorry,” Vitaly breathed, regaining his senses for only a moment.

“Fuck…holy shit,” Nobuo breathed heavily. “That….was awesome.” Vitaly looked up at him in surprise. “But…I think…bed….I can’t stand.”  
  
Nobuo fell flat on his ass as he collapsed. 


	21. Chapter 21

They were lucky. The drug deal had turned into a blood bath and they’d lost a few men. Viktor had gotten it worse than Vitaly, but both alphas had to be put up in a hospital for two days. Hospitals were something they tried desperately to avoid in their line of work, but Yuuri did his due diligence in paying off and threatening those that needed silencing.   
  
The alphas milked it for all it was worth. 

“Yuuri, darling, could you please fetch me some food?” Viktor asked with puppy-dog eyes. “And I’m afraid you’ll have to feed it to me, too. I can’t lift my arm.”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled. “They only shot one shoulder, Vitya…but of course. What sort of omega would I be if I didn’t take care of my dear husband? Ulya, can you change their dressings while I make some food?”

“Of course, Mama,” Yulian answered, quickly getting to work.   
  
Yuuri made a quick soup and brought a bowl for each, straddling his husband’s lap and feeding it to him spoonful by spoonful. Occasionally, he’d give a little grind up against the alpha’s crotch and by the end of the bowl there was a clear bulge in his pants. “Oops…how careless of me, Vitya…I suppose I’ll have to help you take care of that, too.”

Viktor let out a soft growl in approval and desire.

Yuuri parted his yukata and pulled out Viktor’s cock slipping it between his wet folds and sliding it between the slick. Viktor’s growl grew louder, his one good arm allowing him a hand on the omega’s hip. Yuuri just continued to grind, not quite allowing Viktor’s cock to breach him. Teasing him. Yuuri looked over and saw that Yulian had taken a hint and was between his brother’s legs.

“We’ve taught them so well,” he smiled.

“Yes…except I don’t think Yulian is as much of a tease,” Viktor huffed. “Yuuri.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Vitya. Did you want your thick cock to stuff my cunt full?” Yuuri lifted up and finally sunk down. With Viktor limited in his motions it was up to Yuuri to ride, and ride he did. Effortlessly, he bounced up and down on Viktor’s cock taking it to the brim. “Come on, alpha….knot me up.”

It didn’t take long for Viktor to oblige, coming hard and popping his knot within Yuuri’s pussy. “God….Yuuri…the best nurse I’ve ever had.”

Yuuri gave his hips a grind causing Viktor to release another load. “Maybe I should buy a nurse outfit if I’m going to play the role so much?”  
  
Viktor came again.


	22. Chapter 22

It was an anomaly for the ages. Never before had Yulian and Yuuri shared heats. There’d of course been the rare occasion where they might have overlapped by a day and at worse two, but this time they were both exactly in sync. Even now they were both nesting, the two omegas having combined their nests into one massive concoction on Viktor’s bed no less. Not that Viktor really minded, except the two were acting very territorial of it the past few nights leaving him the couch. 

“I think they’ve passed through pre-heat,” Vitaly said as he entered the living room.

Viktor unfolded his legs. “How do you know?”

A soft flush dusted Vitaly’s cheeks. “Ah..um…I passed by the bedroom just now and heard…sounds that indicated as such.”

Viktor chuckled. “Well, then duty calls. Are you joining immediately or shall you stay back in the reserve for reinforcement?”

“Well,” he coughed, “I suppose it depends on what  _they_  want. They’ve been rather…particular this week.”

That was understating it. “Well, let’s find out.”

Together they walked down the hall, and the closer they got the more Viktor could hear what Vitaly was referring to. Though…it didn’t quite sound like they were just rutting against the mattress or using toys. When Viktor pushed open the door he came to a screeching halt. In the middle of the next Yuuri and Yulian had their arms and legs entwined and they were rutting up against each other as they shared rough kisses. 

“Fath-,”

Viktor hushed Vitaly with a hand. “Shh….just watch, Vitasha….just watch and enjoy.”


	23. Chapter 23

“I can’t do this,” Yulian whined, crawling off of Viktor with a defeated sigh. 

“Get back on that cock this instant,” Yuuri ordered, rising from his chair and moving to the edge of the bed. His sheer robe whipped behind him making him look like some sort of evil seductress. Everything Yulian just wasn’t. “You  _can_  do this. We are here to help you, but you have to listen.”

Gritting his teeth and hanging his head in shame Yulian straddled Viktor once more before sinking down on the large shaft.   
  
Viktor stroked his arm. “Listen to your mother, Ulya. You’re doing fine.”

“Close your eyes,” Yuuri instructed. “Picture the ocean and the way the waves gently rock back and forth. Imagine yourself matching that same motion when you ride Daddy’s cock.” Yulian did as he was told, picturing the waves as he started to rock his hips. “Good…but more. Exaggerate the movements. Let your head fall back and your body fall naturally into the rhythm.”

“Good, Ulya…so good. Ride Daddy just like that,” Viktor moaned, hands moving to Yulian’s hips. 

“Daddy…,” Yulian moaned, eyes fluttering beneath the lids.

“So good, Ulya,” Yuuri praised. “Now…make sure you are still in control. That is what alphas find sexier than anything. Take charge and take initiative.”

Yulian opened his eyes slowly and swallowed. He could do this. With firm hands he shoved Viktor back against the mattress and kissed him hard, fingers pulling at silver hair. “Daddy….fuck me.”

A loud and possessive growl erupted from Viktor’s throat and Yuuri grinned on the sidelines. 


	24. Chapter 24

Vitaly frowned as he stared at his closet. He knew.  _He knew_  that his favorite sweater had been there yesterday and he had certainly not worn it. What the hell had happened to it? “Ulya!” He closed the closet door and stormed to his brother’s room. “Did you take my sweater again? The green one?”

Yulian shook his head, not even looking up from his book. “Mama’s nesting.”

Ohhh. Without a word he left his brother alone and made a b-line for his parents’ bedroom. Sure enough on the California King size bed there were shirts and sweaters and jackets that Vitaly recognized to be a mixture of his own and his father’s. His sheets that he had put in the laundry to be washed were even there…likely unwashed.   
  
Curled up in the center of the next with just a sheen of sweat on his forehead was Yuuri, a sweater pressed up right against his nose.  
  
A hand rested on Vitaly’s shoulder and he turned to see Viktor with a finger on his lips. “He’s in pre-heat.”

Viktor nodded and pulled Vitaly out of the room. “I have already re-arranged our schedules. He asked for both of us.”

Vitaly nodded in understanding, grateful that his mother wanted him to be a part of his heat. “Should I go get anything?”

“No. I’ve already sent for some supplies. Just rest. You’ll need it.’

“Vitasha…?” Yuuri’s voice called out.   
  
“Yes, Mama?” Vitaly peered his head back in.

Yuuri had a hand extended out. “Come nest with me.”

Viktor chuckled. “Good luck resisting that. He’s going to test you, you know?”

Oh…Vitaly knew all too well the sexual prowess of his mother. “Yes, mother…”  
  
These next few days would be the hardest of them all. 


	25. Chapter 25

Despite Yulian’s courage in presenting his bare ass up to his bother, cunt already dripping slick, Vitaly could see the heavy blush on the omega’s face. So cute…always so innocent despite knowing what he did to the alpha. How..seductive he was.   
  
Mounting Yulian from behind he slipped his cock between the wet folds and into the tight heat. It didn’t matter how many fingers the omega had prepared himself with, he always felt new. Vitaly groaned as the familiar velvet walls closed tightly around him. “Oh, Ulya…so tight, so wet around me. You want this so badly, don’t you?”

Yulian whined, wiggling his hips until Vitaly was buried to the hilt. “Alpha…please…”

“Such a slut for it…,” Vitaly breathed hot and heavy into his brother’s ear. They were words he could never say to Yuuri, no matter how hard his mother begged him to talk dirty. It was just…not in his nature to say things like that to his mother. But to Yulian…it felt natural. “Always needing my cock…aren’t you?”

“Please, Vitasha..fuck me…”

“Don’t worry, Ulya…I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. I’ll leave so much cum in you that you won’t be able to move without feeling me inside of you.”

Yulian moaned and Vitaly made good on his promise.


	26. Chapter 26

Yulian twitched beneath Yuuri making him hold the younger omega down harder. “Stay still, Ulya.”

“I can’t!” Yulian sobbed, hips bucking up as Viktor continued to suck on his cocklet.

“You can,” Yuuri soothed him, kissing his sweaty forehead. “This is how you get stronger - better. You are doing so well, Ulya. So well.”

Yulian suddenly cried out and he was coming inside his father’s mouth, the alpha greedily sucking it all down without issue. His body trembled with the over stimulation, small beads of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “I can’t! I can’t, I can’t!”

“Shhh,” Viktor hushed, rubbing gentle circles into his thighs. 

“Give him just a moment,” Yuuri said, stroking his son’s hair lovingly. “Vitalik?”

Viktor backed away from between Yulian’s legs and was replaced by Vitaly. The younger alpha placed gentle kisses to the inside of Yulian’s calves, trailing up the inside of his thighs.

“M-mama,” Yulian whined in desperation, begging for it to stop.

“Just one more, baby,” Yuuri promised. “I’m so proud of you.”

Vitaly spread Yulian’s legs and his tongue dove in.


	27. Chapter 27

Yulian whined, desperate for release, but Viktor had lowered the vibration settings again. “Daddy…please…please, I just want to cum.”

“Shh,” Viktor hushed, rubbing the head of the bullet around the head of Yulian’s cocklet. “You’ll come when I want you to and not a second sooner."

The omega whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’ll be worth it. It’ll feel so good and then Daddy will eat you out so… _so good_  baby boy,” Viktor promised. “But I need you to have a lot for Daddy to drink when the time comes. Just a little more…can you drip a little more for Daddy?”

Yulian reached up and started to play with his nipples. His pussy fluttered at the new stimulation and another gush of slick came pouring out.

“That’s it,” Viktor encouraged, turning the setting up one click. “Keep going.”

The omega did as he was told, pulling and twisting the nipples to get different reactions from his body. The vibrations increased again. “O-oh! Daddy! I’m so close! Please!”

Viktor gave mercy, turning the bullet up to its highest setting. “Cum for me.”

Yulian did exactly as he was told, clear fluid shooting out from his cocklet as it poured from his cybt. Viktor removed the bullet and replaced it with his own mouth and tongue, milking the omega for all he was worth. 

“So good, baby boy,” Viktor soothed, mouth glistening with cum and slick from the omega while the boy wept with relief. “So good…”


	28. Chapter 28

Yuuri whimpered as he tried to shift inside his bonds, rope digging further into his skin as he did so. His shoulders and back were aching from being in this position too long, knots expertly tied by Viktor leaving no wiggle room to try and get comfortable. 

Harsh fingers yanked at his hair and he yelped. “Now, now, Yuuri…stay still.” A loud slap echoed in the room as Viktor’s hand made contact with the omega’s jiggling ass. “Gospodi, Yuuri, you are absolutely sopping wet. You love this….such a slut.”

Yuuri whined again, wishing that he could at least see Viktor and what he was planning. And yet…that was the part that made his heart race beneath his skin. His cunt was suddenly breached forcefully, a powerful stretch ripping through him. The pain only made his cock throb harder between his bound legs.   
  
His head was yanked back again and then a hand was wrapping itself like a snake around his throat slowly cutting off the air to his lungs. The thrusts became harder and faster and the grip grew tighter. Yuuri started to gasp, struggling to inhale any sort of air. Just as his vision turned white behind the black blind fold he came hard and the grip released.

Yuuri fell forward gasping for air as his ass was slapped two more times and then the cock within him was exploding with seed against his velvety walls. The pain and roughness was replaced with gentle butterfly kisses against his spine.

“Again? Or have you had enough?”

Giving his breath a few seconds to catch up and even out he eventually responded.

“Again. With the ball-gag this time."


	29. Chapter 29

“You see, Vitasha, most alphas will tell you it’s all about you during sex. That it’s all about popping a big fat knot and pumping them full of your seed.” Viktor paused as he settled between Yuuri’s legs. “That’s stupid. It is all about the omega, because if you please omega than you’ll certainly have no problem at all knotting a sopping wet and pleasured cunt.”

“Vitya…hurry up,” Yuuri whined. 

“Yes, dear,” Viktor responded, falling to his knees and spreading Yuuri’s legs wide. “Foreplay is important, Vitasha. Make them beg.”

Yuuri grabbed a chunk of Viktor’s hair and shoved his face down into his swollen red cunt. “I’m begging.”

With a smirk Viktor flicked out his tongue, purposely licking slow stripes up the wet folds only occasionally letting the tip slip in. Yuuri’s grip constantly tightened and released, not quite sure if he was loving it or frustrated that Viktor just wouldn’t get on with it.   
  
Eventually, the frustration won out and Yuuri was using his foot to shove Viktor off of him. With completely serious eyes he looked over at his son who was completely still and flushed hot in a chair. “And sometimes, an alpha needs to know when an omega is tired of begging. Vitalik, are you hungry?”

Vitaly swallowed hard and nodded.

“Are you really hungry?” Yuuri questioned, laying back on the bed and spreading his legs again.

“Y-yes, Mama.”

“Then come eat your food.”


	30. Chapter 30

Preparing for Yulian’s heat was different than Yuuri’s. Yuuri could be spontaneous - spur of the moment with no preparation and they could make it through just fine. Yulian, however, required far more care in his younger age and inexperience - not to mention his self-conscious issues. Yuuri would simply grab whichever alpha was closest the moment time hit. With Yulian, every day and activity had to be more…planned.

“Do you want me or Vitasha to spend your heat with you?” Viktor asked, a peace of paper in front of him with a list written down of the specific omega bar and drink flavors that the omega was craving so far. It varied from heat to heat.

“Umm….both?” Yulian responded, though it sounded like just another question. “I don’t know..not at the same time, though.”  
  
“Right, then, we can take 48 hour shifts?” Viktor suggested.  
  
Vitaly nodded and looked to Yulian who gave his consent to it. “I’ll start.”  
  
“Good. You’ve cleaned and prepared your toys?” Viktor questioned next. Yulian nodded. “Oh, Yuuri, look, our baby boy is getting so good.”

“Just you wait, Vitya,” Yuuri snaked up behind him, “Soon we wont’ have to prepare. It’ll be so second nature he’ll just pounce…like me.”

“Goodness, darling, it’ll be like a constant war zone in here,” Viktor hummed in delight.

“Like it isn’t already?” Alyona scoffed. “I wish you’d plan _all_ your sexcapades. Give a girl some warning.”

“You can have your own sexcapades, Alya. No one would mind,” Viktor suggested.

“Pass,” she grumbled.

“Alright, now, Ulya, drink up. Best to be hydrated before the big day. You’re already sweating.” Yuuri poured a glass of water and put it in front of him.  
  
Yulian downed it in one go.


	31. Chapter 31

Yulian had no idea how seductive he was. How completely and utterly irresistible…though why would he know? He was fully dressed but in dance tights and  _Vitaly’s_  shirt that was far too large for him. Wearing the alpha’s shirt alone did things to him that he couldn’t even begin to explain. Then there were the tights that hugged every curve deliciously.   
  
Even then, Yulian wasn’t even doing anything to draw attention to himself. No, he was just casually stretching, legs completely parallel to the ground in their flexibility and ass hanging up in the air as he leaned forward into a full stretch. He surely wasn’t asking - begging - Vitaly to fuck him right then and there. 

God, even worse, Vitaly started to think about how all this flexibility could be so useful in bed…the different positions they could try. Experimentation was only the beginning. How deep could Vitaly get in such positions, he wondered? Could he ever convince Yulian to try these things out in bed? Maybe during a heat when he wasn’t in his right mind to think too deeply about it…Neither of them were exactly 'adventurous' in bed. Not like their parents. 

“Just like your father,” Yuuri clucked, walking past Vitaly on the sofa and joining his second son on a yoga mat, also in a pair of tights and what could only be Viktor’s shirt.   
  
Vitaly suddenly felt extremely parched. 


	32. Chapter 32

Aiko was a girl that had always gotten her way. Whatever she wanted, she got. Viktor and Yuuri didn’t know the word ‘no’ when it came to her. Even as she went off and took over a clan of her own, she ensured that ‘no’ was still a foreign word to her that she didn’t understand.

Because of this attitude, many people thought she was a dom in the sheets. Truthfully, though, Aiko liked to leave that to her sister. She would much rather sit back on her plush pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets and be loved and adored. Just like she was now - her neck showing off a beautiful diamond necklace and the only thing she was currently wearing. 

One omega was putting a cup of sake to her lips while another rubbed sweet smelling oil into her skin. The hand kept rubbing lower and lower, until fingers dipped between her folds and entered her. With a pleasant sigh Aiko let her head fall back and the sake was forgotten. The omega instead put her mouth on Aiko’s skin, from her neck down to her breasts. It took no time at all before she was coming.  
  
“Draw me a bath,” Aiko ordered after she came down from her orgasm. “With the oils and rose petals.”

The omegas smiled and bowed. “Yes, Onna-oyabun.”

“Both of you will join me.”

The women smiled wider. Yes, Aiko though, this was the life. 

 

\---------------

 

Aiko was pretty open to anything, but typically if she was going to go for dick it was going to be with an alpha or beta male. That was until she met Soo Jung. The absolutely gorgeous and powerful alpha female with her short hair and dark eyes with eyeliner so sharp it could kill. The alpha had a tendency to wear her suits tight and without a bra leaving little to be desired…and perhaps that was exactly what she wanted.

“Are you interested in alpha women, Katsuki-Nikiforov-san?” Soo Jung asked one night, a party held for their respective factions. 

“I can honestly say I’ve never been in bed with one,” Aiko answered truthfully, a sip of her wine. 

“A pity,” the other woman hummed, eyes looking the omega up and down. “You should give it a try.”

“Are you volunteering?” Aiko questioned boldly.

Soo Jung lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “Gladly.”

Clothes were quickly shed in the bedroom, their jewelry the only thing remaining which Aiko couldn’t even begin to explain how hot that was. Their kisses were heated and passionate, and Soo Jung’s fingers worked with expert ease inside of her. With both women sopping wet, the alpha rubbed their cunts together, her cock occasionally catching on the rim of Aiko’s opening. 

Aiko didn’t know it could feel so good. Soo Jung was no where near the size of the men she usually fucked, but god could she move. Aiko felt like she didn’t even have a moment to breathe as the alpha’s tongue, mouth, and fingers were everywhere as she fucked her. It was one of the best orgasms of her life.

“Well?” Soo Jung asked as she collapsed next to the omega. “Thoughts?”

“I’d very much like to do that again.”


	33. Chapter 33

The first time Yuuri gets sick, he assumes it is either a bug or something he ate, because why on earth would it be anything else? Something stupid like being pregnant – again? Surely not. Yuuri was approaching 42 which was well beyond child-bearing years for a male omega. His mid-thirties with Aiko had been pressing it enough. So no, Yuuri didn’t think it anything else but a little sickness that would pass in no more than a week.

  
Except it didn’t, and Yuuri was forced to angrily purchase a drug store pregnancy test. He was angry because this was stupid and obviously not the problem. Maybe he had cancer or something like that? It was better to be 100% sure, though, so he ripped open the box and sat on the toilet to pee on the damn stick. Setting it aside, he waited. And waited. And waited. Fuck, two minutes had passed already, hadn’t it? Finally, his phone beeped at him and he picked up the stick.

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

“I told you we should have gotten fixed after Aiko, darling,” Viktor spoke softly, with a hint of amusement. “One would think that you _wanted_ this to happen.”

 

Yuuri scowled at his husband. “Oh, yes, another 9 months of misery and more stretch marks. Just what I wanted.”

 

Viktor chuckled, crossing his legs on the bed while Yuuri paced. “Admit it, love, you’re a slut who loves being pregnant. Father was certainly right when he said you were fertile. Though, you’re right, another baby at our age would be tiresome. At least we have free baby-sitters. Aiko would love a little sibling.”

 

With a defeated sigh Yuuri plopped onto the bed next to the alpha. “The doctors will tell me to abort it.”

 

“Probably, but that’s not what you want, I know it,” Viktor countered. “Plus, would you really turn down the pregnancy sex again? It’s always the best.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t deny that.

 

 

“Yay! A baby!” Aiko clapped her hands excitedly at the prospect of a little brother or sister.

 

Alyona frowned, though out of concern more than anything. “Aren’t you worried about your health, Mama? It’s risky.”

 

“It is,” Yuuri agreed, “But we’ll have the best doctors money can buy to look after us.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind another sibling, though I’m sad I won’t be around!” Yulian piped up from the screen where they had skyped him in. “Though, whose baby is it?”

 

“Mine, of course,” Vitaly and Viktor spoke at the same time.  
  
The room went silent.

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath. He…hadn’t even thought about it. He’d just assumed it was Viktor’s because it had always been Viktor’s and….shit. Fuck. FUCK. “I-well-of course it’s Vitya’s. If it were Vitalik’s it would kill the baby or break my bond.”

 

“Ah, that’s not necessarily true,” Yulian argued. “I’ve done a lot of research on that sort of thing since marrying Diego and Dylan. Those rules don’t apply with consensual, happy, polyamorous relationships. It’s only an omega’s natural defense against unwanted advances.”

 

“It’s mine, I can tell!” Vitaly stood tall. “It’s subtle, but the scent is mine!”

 

“Nonsense, your scent is almost the same as mine,” Viktor huffed.

 

“Which makes it basically impossible to tell whose baby it is,” Alyona pointed out. “A paternity test wouldn’t tell the difference.”

 

Viktor just rolled his eyes. “Oh, does it even matter?”

 

“Yes, because I want it to be mine!” Vitaly almost whined, despite being a full-grown adult at this point.

 

It almost made Yuuri’s heart break. Even as a child Vitaly used to tell him how he was going to marry Yuuri when he grew up and have babies. It seemed those childish fantasies had never gone away. A part of Yuuri wanted the baby to be Vitaly’s, too.

 

“Fine then, they can be yours,” Viktor caved quite easily. “And when they constantly cry every two hours begging to be fed and have their diaper changed, then it can be _you_ that wakes up and takes care of it. And it can be _you_ that has to find a 24-hour store to buy some obscure food for Yuuri’s cravings at one in the morning.”

 

“Fine,” Vitaly bit back, unafraid of the tasks that lay ahead of him.

 

“Well, then it’s settled, the baby is Vitasha’s,” Viktor conceded with a knowing smirk.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you two. Just take your dick’s out already for this fight. It doesn’t matter. I just want everyone to love this baby, ok?”

 

“I will! I will!” Aiko bounced.

 

“I know you will, baby,” Yuuri smiled, stroking her silver hair.

 

 

All things considered, the pregnancy wasn’t the worst he’d had. Not the best, either, but it left little room for real complaint. Labor was a quick blessing, the little rascal deciding she wanted to come right in the middle of Yuuri’s dessert. Truthfully, Yuuri was convinced more than ever that Yukiko Katsuki-Nikiforova was indeed Vitaly’s. It was just something about her nose that was dusted with the freckles Vitaly had and Viktor lacked. She had Viktor’s brilliant blue eyes and Yuuri’s thick head of hair and she made Yuuri’s heart swell.

 

Maybe he had wanted this after all.

 

Vitaly kept up his end of the deal every time Yukiko cried. Viktor snored on happily while his son scrambled to get the little girl to hush or struggled to figure out how to change a diaper.

 

“You still sure she’s yours?” Viktor teased one day as he watched Vitaly struggle with the diaper and then get peed on.

 

Vitaly wanted to say no. He wanted to give in, but he persevered even with slumped shoulders. “Of course.”

 

Viktor pushed him aside. “Here. Watch.” Viktor cleaned Yukiko up and got her changed into a fresh diaper and set of clothes. Cooing to her in Russian he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the nose making her smile. “It’s ok to ask for help. I’m proud of you for sticking through it, but we are a family and we are here to help each other, Vitasha.”

 

“Spasibo,” Vitaly whispered, taking Yukiko into her arms as she was passed off.

 

“Now, go take her to your mother. She’s smacking her mouth which means she’s hungry.”

 

Vitaly eagerly did as he was told.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I probably won't get an SP update to you this week, have this.

Viktor had an obsession with eclectic furniture and decor within their flat. It was not unusual for Vitaly to come home and find a new lamp or statue or even a piece of furniture. But today, this particular piece of furniture had him somewhat baffled. It was sort of like a sofa, maybe, black leather with crystal studs that reminded him of a dress his mother owned. The strange thing was the way it curved, like hills, one hill larger at the top. He supposed it might be comfortable to lounge in, though the valley of the dip seemed maybe too much. 

“Father has been at it again,” he mentioned in passing to his mother who was sipping a cup of tea.

“Oh?” Yuuri questioned, looking up at him behind his blue-framed glasses.

“Have you not seen the new piece of furniture in the living room?” Vitaly asked. “It’s hard to miss. His taste is truly questionable sometimes, Mama. What on earth are you supposed to do with something like that?” He paused in his motion to grab his own cup of tea when he noticed his mother grinning at him. “What?”

Yuuri chuckled. “You really have no idea what it is, do you, baby?” Setting down his cup he sauntered over to Vitaly and cupped his cheek with a hand. “You really are just so sweet...It makes me love you even more.”

Vitaly allowed his lashes to flutter at the touch, a slight hitch in his breath. These moments with his mother would always be his favorite. There was still the lingering question. “What is it, then?”

Yuuri grinned. Like he did in bed. “Better to show you, Vitalik. Vitya!” The omega grabbed hold of Vitaly’s tie and started to drag him along to the living room. 

“Yes,  _ solnyshko _ ?” Viktor called as his footsteps grew closer, eventually meeting his mate and son in the living room. 

Yuuri backed his legs up to the tall end of the piece of furniture, untying the sash of his robe. It was rare Yuuri wore anything but his silken or sheer robes or yukatas within the house these days. He hated being hindered by clothing when he wanted his mate or son’s dick. Spreading the folds of his glistening cunt Yuuri bent backwards, his back creating a beautiful arch as it followed the sofa down into the dip presenting his red cunt wide and open for the taking. “Let’s show our son what this piece of furniture is used for. He was confused.”

Vitaly’s tie suddenly felt incredibly tight and he could only look on with a heavy blush and wide eyes as his father growled and fell to his knees in front of Yuuri’s pussy. Yuuri howled as Viktor’s mouth dove in, the alpha spreading the omega’s legs wide as his tongue devoured the slick. Feeling incredibly hot Vitaly clawed at his tie, ripping it off and dumping his jacket on the floor. 

“Vitalik,” Yuuri purred, rubbing at his small breasts. “Strip and come here.”

Scrambling out of the remainder of his clothes - almost tripping in the process - Vitaly complied. Yuuri grabbed hold of his thick and red cock, giving it a long stroke making Vitaly whine. 

“Sit,” Yuuri instructed, flicking out his tongue just against the head. “Ah, Vitya!”

Eyes watching his father eagerly eating his mother out, Vitaly straddled the sofa in the dip just behind Yuuri’s head.  Yuuri arched his back up and off the leather and tilted his head back, easily finding the right angle with his flexibility to catch the tip of Vitaly’s cock between his lips. With a shocked gasp Vitaly sat up on his knees, allowing his mother to completely swallow him down. 

When Vitaly finally let his eyes flutter open with a gasp he caught his mother’s cocklet staring him in the eyes and he licked his lips in want. Bracing his hands on Yuuri’s breasts he squeezed and bent forward, opening his mouth and taking his mother whole. Yuuri moaned around Vitaly’s cock, the two bobbing their heads as Viktor continued to lick and suck at the omega’s pussy.

Yuuri gave no warning before he was coming in Vitaly’s mouth with a high-pitched whine. Despite the surprise, Vitaly swallowed the clear fluid down happily, coming off the cocklet with a pop. Viktor had backed off, too, shining slick all around his lips. 

“Oh,  _ zolotse _ ,” Vitaly growled, pressing down on Yuuri’s thighs to hoist himself up. Reaching for his belt he unbuckled it quickly, reaching into his pants and pulling out his hard cock shoving it in the omega immediately. 

“Vitya!!!” Yuuri wailed, unable to keep his mouth on his son any longer as he was fucked into the sofa.

Vitaly understood now. Oh, did he understand. The way the curve of the sofa allowed Yuuri to bend so beautifully...Vitaly could barely breathe from the sight. Wrapping a hand around himself he started to kiss across the plush skin of his mother’s stomach, purposely avoiding the half-hard cocklet. It wasn’t long before he was spilling over his hand between his mother’s moans, his father’s growls, and the squelching sound of the omega’s cunt. Yuuri always did say he came too soon.

As he was coming down from his high he could hear his father starting to reach his own peak. He had picked up his pace, Yuuri’s body shifting up the sofa with each hard thrust. The alpha’s hands were leaving bruises on those thick thighs in their wake. With a deep, guttural growl Viktor pulled out just enough so his knot didn’t catch and he came in Yuuri. 

Slowing his breaths, Viktor brushed his bangs out of his hair and squeezed his cock, leaving it in enough to plug the omega’s cunt with his cum. “Vitasha, come here and clean up my mess.”

Vitaly didn’t even hesitate, scrambling off the sofa to replace his father between Yuuri’s legs, falling to his knees and diving in with his tongue. There was honey and there was salt, a perfect blend of his mother and father. Yuuri’s thighs tightened around his shoulders as he shoved his tongue in further trying to taste every single bit that he could. The omega started to shake and he was coming for a second time, clear liquid splashing against Vitaly’s cheeks.

With his powerful abs hidden behind a small layer of fat, Yuuri rose up and took his son’s face in his hands before kissing him hard and deep. “You eat me out so good, baby...do you understand now what this is for?”

“Da,” Vitaly breathed against his mother’s lips. 

Viktor was shoving himself back into his pants with a smirk. “Yuuri, your son is hard again. I’m afraid I have a business call, but I’m sure you can show him other fun ways to utilize my newest purchase?”

Yuuri licked his lips hungrily, wrapping his legs around his son’s hips and pulling him forward. “Love you, Vitya.”

“Love you, too,  _ zolotse _ ,” Viktor responded before taking his leave. 

“Sit down,” Yuuri instructed. “Back against the tall part.” Letting his legs fall from his son he got to his feet as they repositioned themselves. Stradling Vitaly’s lap, Yuuri sank down onto the hard cock, hands on his son’s shoulders as he started to bounce up and down. With a chuckle he placed a kiss to Vitaly’s nose. “You always do have to look at me while having sex, don’t you?”

Vitaly could only hum blissfully as his hands reached around to squeeze his mother’s ass as the omega continued to rock up and down his length. “Mama...I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know, baby,” Yuuri breathed, his skin glistening beautifully with sweat. “I know…can you come for Mama? Come on...cum deep inside of me, Vitalik. I want to feel all of you. Want you so deep I can taste you.”

Lips parting in awe Vitaly felt his orgasm start to build. 

Yuuri raked his nails over Vitaly’s pink nipples and leaned in, breathe hot on the alpha’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Vitaly came with the hardest orgasm of his life filling his mother with his seed. Yuuri kissed him through it, tongue licking at every inch of the alpha’s mouth.

“Can’t help but knot me,” Yuuri beamed excitedly. “I love the feeling of your knot,” he kissed his forehead, “Your cock,” his nose, “and your seed,” his lips. “All so deep inside of me.” Stretching up with a content sigh Yuuri purposely arched down so his chest was in his son’s face for the taking. “How else should we use the sofa, Vitalik?”

Vitaly couldn’t count the ways as he buried his face between his mother's breasts and got to work. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops realized I never added the last batch of prompts. My bad.

Yuuri loved their little parties. Well, it wasn’t exactly little, but it was certainly exclusive. He and Viktor were picky about who they allowed to come to their sex parties, and they made people pay a small fortune for the privilege to come. Of course, Yuuri loved to have sex in front of an audience, but his favorite part about these events was the new lingerie Viktor would buy him for it.   
  
The blue lace was covered in diamonds and sapphires, various pieces of jewelry accompanying the pieces accenting them just right He was still breastfeeding Vitaly, and his breasts filled the bra perfectly. Yuuri couldn’t help but give them a little squeeze in satisfaction as he looked himself over in the mirror. The colors even accented his tattoos nicely.  
  
Slipping on his heels and oiling up his arms and legs he considered himself acceptable and finally made his grand entrance to the party. All eyes were on him as the expensive jewels clanked together and ribbons of fabric trailed behind him. “Thank you so much for coming, everyone! For those of you who haven’t been here before, please, make yourselves at home - especially in our dungeon. All toys have been completely sanitized and there are various stations set up for sanitation between use. As usual, do not ask myself or Vitya to take active participation in your groups. We will announce when we decide to put on our show so everyone can watch. Now please, get to fucking!”  
  
Cheers and applause erupted in the foyer and then the crowd dispersed as clothes went flying.   
  
“Beautiful, as always, my darling,” Viktor purred, hand trailing down to Yuuri’s ass and squeezing tightly.   
  
Yuuri licked his lips, trailing his nails across Viktor’s bare chest catching his nipples. “God, Vitya, I’m so wet for you already.”  
  
“I can smell,” Viktor smirked, fingers trailing beneath the fabric of Yuuri’s panties and slipping between the wet folds.  
  
Yuuri moaned loudly and he wondered if he was going to be able to wait until the main event. The doorbell rang. The omega frowned as he pulled Viktor’s fingers from his cunt. “Must be a newbie,” he sighed and sauntered over to the door to open it. He went cold when he saw who was on the other side. “K-kaasan! T-tousan! Yakov and Lilia! W-what are you all doing here?”

Lilia and Hiroko had utter looks of horror on their face. Toshiya was not much better. Yakov’s veins looked like they were about to blow.  
  
Yakov thrust an invitation into Yuuri’s hands and looked away, clearly embarassed at the omega’s state of dress. “Because we received THIS invitation!”  
  
Yuuri frowned and read it. Oh. Shit. There was an actual business party at their flat next week. They’d been sent the wrong invitation.  
  
“Yuuri, my love, what’s - Oh! Mama and Papa Katsuki! Mother, Father…to what do we owe this pleasure?!” Viktor beamed.  
  
“Vitya! Have some decency!” Lilia shrieked.   
  
“They were sent the wrong invitation,” Yuuri groaned, handing Viktor the invite.  
  
Viktor frowned. “Well, that’s certainly unacceptable. We’ll be sure to have someone killed for it. Since you all made the trip all the way here you might as well just stay until next week?” He opened the door wider in invitation.  
  
“Letting my son marry yours was the biggest mistake of my life!” Yakov pointed accusingly to Toshiya.  
  
“How dare you blame this on Yuuri!” Toshiya shouted back.  
  
Yuuri shut the door in their face and grabbed Viktors hand, guiding it back to his cunt. “Anyways. Where were we?”


	36. Chapter 36

Yuuri smelled it before anything else. The overwhelming scent of pure, animalistic, rut. Truthfully, he wasn’t in the mood, but what was a mate to do? It was his duty, just as it was Viktor’s to deal with his heats. Maybe he could convince Viktor to trade off some days with Yulian. With a heavy sigh he changed out of his sweater and jeans and into a robe and went off to fetch his rutting alpha.   
  
It was to his surprise that it was Vitaly that he found attacking him in the kitchen and not Viktor. Vitaly pinned him up against the bar, right next to where Alyona was sitting scrolling through her phone and snacking. The beta didn’t even flinch as her mother was being devoured by her brother.   
  
“A-h,” Yuuri gasped as Vitaly rutted up against him fully hard, mouth devouring every inch of skin. “A-alya…where is your father? I thought it was him that was in rut.”

“He is,” Alyona responded. “Grabbed hold of the first omega he saw. Give you a hint - it wasn’t you.”

Oh. Ohh…dear. Poor thing. If Viktor was having one of those kind of ruts Yulian was about to be in for quite the surprise. Maybe he should go rescue - Yuuri helped as Vitaly threw him over his shoulder and started to carry him towards the bedroom.

“Have fun!” Alyona shouted. “See you in a week or so!”

Suddenly, Yuuri found himself  _very_  in the mood. Vitaly never got aggressive like this, even in his ruts. What on earth had gotten into both of his alphas?! Vitaly tossed him onto the bed and started ripping at clothes. Yuuri was quickly drenched in slick and spreading his legs. Vitaly surprised him again by flipping him over and shoving his face down into the pillows.

Yuuri’s heart jumped in excitement.

Pulling his ass into the air Vitaly slammed in hard and rough setting an uncharacteristic brutal pace right off the bat. Yuuri moaned like a whore into the sheets and let himself be fucked senseless.

By the end of the fourth day, when Vitaly’s rut finally subsided, Yuuri had _literally_ been fucked senseless. To the point he could barely walk. Vitaly had been so beside himself with guilt that he had actually run off.   
  
“I brought you ice cream, water, and pain killers, my love,” Viktor said as he set the items down on the night stand and then sat on the mattress.

Yuuri groaned. “Thank you…hows Ulya?”

Viktor grinned. “I have to carry him to and from the bathroom it’s that bad. You remember our first rut, don’t you?”

How could Yuuri forget? He’d been covered in so many bruises it looked like Viktor had beat the ever living shit out of him. Yuuri had even bled a little. It had been some of the best sex of his life. “Make sure you get him extra ice cream, then.”

“Whatever he desires,” Viktor promised.

“And Vitalik?”

“Still sulking that he hurt you,” Viktor responded. “He’s quite embarrassed. Not sure why. You look like you rather enjoyed it.”

Yuuri smirked, shifting in such a way he purposely felt the remnants of what Vitaly had done to him. “Drag him in here. Tell him I demand payment in cuddles for how mean to me he was. But first -,” Yuuri held out his arms. “Carry me to the bathroom.”  
  
Viktor happily obliged. 


	37. Chapter 37

If Viktor was honest, he was straight up dreading today. Phichit was in town and taking Yuuri baby shopping and a little pampering. Yuuri was six months pregnant with their second son, totally gorgeous with round face and belly. The omega certainly deserved a day of pampering, but the thing was, it meant that Viktor had to stay home with Vitaly. When he put it that way, it sounded like he hated his first-born, which was  _definitely_  not the case. Viktor loved Vitaly as much as he loved Yuuri.   
  
The thing was: Vitaly didn’t love Viktor as much as he loved Yuuri. 

Viktor should have felt offended, but, honestly, Yuuri was the most magnificent creature on this Earth and how could he not be someone’s favorite? As long as Yuuri was around, Vitaly was a perfectly well behaved child. He literally could do no wrong. But when Yuuri wasn’t around, he was a nightmare.   
  
No, Viktor was not looking forward to today.

“Vitasha, do you want to go take Makkachin on a walk with Papa?” Viktor asked as Vitaly scribbled away on a piece of paper.

“No,” Vitaly answered, a slight pout on his lips.

 _Here we go._ “You don’t want to play? Makkachin’s feelings are going to be hurt.”  
  
“No,” Vitaly repeated. “Just want Mama.”

Viktor’s eyes couldn’t have rolled back further in his head. “Well, Vitasha, Mommy sometimes has to have some time to himself. We all do. Plleeaaseeeeeee come with Makkachin and me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Viktor groaned.  
  
Makkachin’s feelings were no where near as hurt as Viktor’s, the poodle more than happy to lay next to the child and watch as he played with his building blocks, occasionally reaching out a hand to pat the poodle on her head and telling her ‘good doggy’. Her tail would thump happily and Viktor called her a traitor.  
  
“Vitasha, lunch is ready!” Viktor beamed, trying to stay positive as he presented a sandwich cut into the shape of a dinosaur.  
  
Vitaly’s frown remained. “No.”

God, Viktor fucking hated that word right now. “But this is your favorite! Just how Mommy makes it.”

“No,” Vitaly repeated for the millionth time that day. “I want milk.”

With a deep breath, Viktor counted to ten in his head. “You can have milk when Mommy gets back, but you need to eat now.”

“No.”

Viktor wanted to fucking scream. When bath time came around, the alpha refused to take No for an answer and carried his son shouting and kicking to the bathroom and stuck in in the water. Then bed time came and the full blown screaming and crying started.  
  
“NOOOO!!! I WANT MAMMA!” Vitaly wailed at the top of his lungs.   
  
Viktor’s first instinct was to pull out his gun and shoot. He had to remind himself he was not at work, but fuck, he sort of thought about it for just a brief second. Where the hell was Yuuri!? “Vitasha, it is past your bedtime. You are not going to stay up a second longer!”

“NO!!!” Vitaly stomped his feet angrily.  
  
Viktor heard the sound of Yuuri and Phichit’s laughter. “Oh, thank god!” Viktor picked the crying child up and rushed towards the entrance of the loft before practically shoving his son into Yuuri’s arms. “Your son is a fucking brat, Yuuri!”

Yuuri blinked in surprise and confusion as he adjusted to the additional weight on top of his belly. “Vitya, what the hell happened?”

“Mommy this, Mommy that, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” Viktor huffed angrily, especially after the fact that now the boy had stopped crying and screaming, face buried into Yuuri’s chest. “He wouldn’t do a single thing I asked all day!”  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, brushing back the silver bangs.  
  
“Hungryyyy,” Vitaly whined.

Yuuri frowned. “Did you not feed him?”

Viktor finally screamed. “You are no longer allowed to go anywhere!”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Daddy is grumpy, isn’t he, baby? Just ignore him. He’s mad because Mommy hasn’t felt like putting out lately. Does my sweet Vitalik want some milk?”

“Milk!” Vitaly’s face beamed.  
  
Viktor felt like he was going to explode as he watched Yuuri walk towards the bedroom.  
  
“Dude. He’s playing the fuck out of you,” Phichit grinned. “A two year old owns your soul.”

Phichit was right, and Viktor knew it. “Tell Yuuri I went for a drink.” Grabbing his coat and keys off the hook, he headed for the nearest bottle of vodka.


	38. Chapter 38

“Let’s go to Moscow for Valentine’s Day,” Viktor suggested out of the blue. “We’ll take the children and can go skating at Red Square and have dinner at a more casual restaurant.”

Yuuri looked at his husband and mate with a stunned expression, eyebrows raised far above the frames of his glasses. “Are you sick?” It wasn’t that he didn’t like the sound of that, but rather it was…unusual. At least for them.

Viktor chuckled at the response and put down the newspaper he’d been reading. “We have amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing sex every day of the year. I’ve been gone a lot lately and have missed you  _and_  our kids. I want to spend time with all of you and if that means a night of clothed family cuddles, then so be it.”

Smiling, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him. “You make me love you even more, Vitya. The children have missed you a lot, especially Ulya. I think it’s a great idea. They’ll love it.”  
  
Both Vitaly and Yulian responded with bright eyes and wide smiles when they were told of the upcoming trip. The children were used to having to spend the night with Georgi or Mila on Valentine’s Day. So, on the 14th, they bundled up tight and caught an early ride on the train to Moscow. They strolled through parks where several small festivals were going on including ice sculpting, snowman parades, and ice painting competitions. Vitaly painted a heart he proclaimed was for Mama and Yulian painted an attempt at Makkachin, though Viktor made the offhanded upset comment that it looked more like Yurio’s cat. 

The day wasn’t without Viktor spoiling Yuuri and his children rotten. Both boys got a new toy of their choice and Yuuri a brand new sapphire necklace that rode the entire length of his neck and down to his chest. Yuuri couldn’t wait to wear it in bed - surely the alpha’s intention all along. When Viktor had bought a bouquet of roses, Vitaly had thrown a fit and started bawling in the middle of the square that he wanted to buy Yuuri flowers, too. Eventually, Viktor handed him a single rose to give to Yuuri and the crying finally ceased. 

“He’s such a  _mamin hvostik_ ,” Viktor groaned.   
  
“What does that mean?” Yuuri questioned. Although his Russian was quite perfect now, sometimes slang and certain phrases went over his head.

“A mommy’s tail,” Viktor answered. “A child who follows their mother where ever they go and can’t stand to be apart from them.”

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Vitaly’s hand in his. “A Mommy’s boy, they’d say in English. He most certainly is. Are you two ready to go skating?!”  
  
“Da!” Yulian and Vitaly hopped up and down excitedly.  
  
Viktor paid for their wristbands and skates and both parents helped the children lace up their boots. Yulian clung tightly to Viktor and Vitaly to Yuuri as they all carefully stepped out onto the ice staying close to the wall at first.

“You look like you’ve done this before,” Yuuri said, surprised. 

“I’m Russian, of course I’ve done this before,” Viktor winked. “But I’m not the one who used to compete.”

“Only as a kid,” Yuuri reminded him. “I don’t think I could do anything anymore. There you go, Vitalik! Just like that. Oh, whoops!” Yuuri watched as Vitaly took a wrong step and went tumbling down onto his butt. After the shock dissipated Vitaly’s face immediately scrunched up and his lungs let out a powerful scream. “Oh, Vitalik! Shhhh! It’s ok! It wasn’t that bad, you’re ok!” Yuuri bent down and picked him up, pulling the child close into his embrace. “You’re fine, you’re fine!”

“He’s almost six, Yurochka. Honestly,” Viktor sighed.   
  
“He’s sensitive!” Yuuri snapped.   
  
“Only to you!” Viktor argued back. “He would never pull this if it was just him and me and you know it. He’s doing this for your attention.”

Yuuri picked Vitaly up completely off the ice into his arms and stuck his tongue out at the alpha. “Don’t be jealous, Vitya! It’s unbecoming of you!”

“Mama! Daddy! Look!” Yulian broke through their argument as he skated right between them, arms extended out wide as he glid on the ice.

“Wow, Ulya! Such a natural!” Viktor beamed.  
  
And just like that the argument was forgotten, Viktor and Yuuri both cheering and encouraging Yulian on while Vitaly was content in his mother’s arms for as long as Yuuri could manage to hold onto the every growing boy. They didn’t end up at a restaraunt at all, the kids too exhausted to bother. Instead, they checked in to their expensive hotel and got room service, all four huddled together in the bed as they ate. Both boys drifted off quickly.  
  
“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri said as they started to settle in themselves. Several bouquets of roses and shopping backs littered the room. “This was a wonderful Valentine’s Gift.”  
  
“Only the best for my favorite Valentines,” Viktor answered.

They shared a deep kiss and joined their sons under the covers. 


	39. Chapter 39

Yuuri and Viktor had explored almost everything there was to explore when it came to sex. Toys, role-play, exhibitionism, you name it. They were the ultimate free spirits. While shopping around at his favorite lingerie store, Yuuri’s eye was caught by a piece that had him thinking that perhaps there was still more to explore after all. It was a black number with leather and lace straps that was romantic but also in a style that was reminiscent of BDSM. There were also a set of jewels around the waist and up the right side to the shoulder. They’d tied each other up and done a little bit of pain play, but they’d never really gone the distance. Yuuri thought that maybe he had a dominatrix inside of him waiting to come out still.   
  
So, he bought the outfit and a pair of thigh-high boots to complete the look. He’d also picked up a few new toys, including a whip and a collar and leash set. Shooting a text off to Viktor to meet him in their dungeon after work he prepared himself and the room. When Viktor finally walked in he was seated on his throne, legs crossed and back straight.

“Oh…zolotse,” Viktor breathed, taking a step forward.

“Stop,” Yuuri instructed. “Take off your clothes.” Viktor didn’t hesitate, quickly stripping himself bare. “On your knees and crawl.” Again, Viktor obeyed, except he started to climb up ontop of Yuuri when he approached, earning him a boot to his chest, stiletto heel digging into his flesh. “I didn’t say you could touch, puppy,” Yuuri shoved him down, blue eyes staring at him wide in surprise as he pulled out the collar and buckled it on. “You’re going to be a good dog and do exactly as I say. Right?”

“Oh god,” Viktor whimpered, “Yes.”

“Yes,  _Master_ ,” Yuuri corrected, yanking on the leash. “I don’t like it when you’re a bad boy, Viktor. You’ve been a bit of a bad boy lately, don’t you think? Going away on long trips and leaving your omega all alone. Do you want to know what I do to bad dogs, Vitya?”

Viktor swallowed hard and nodded firmly. “Yes, Master.”

Yuuri grinned. “Turn around. Ass up.” Viktor let out a shuddered breath as he scrambled to do as he was told. The moment his ass was presented, Yuuri came down hard with the whip. Viktor yelped in surprise and his cock twitched between his legs. “Bad boys get spanked.” The whip came down again and pre-cum started to leak from Viktor’s cock. “Oh…you like that, Vitya? You like it when you’re punished?” Another hit. “Answer me, puppy.”

“Yes, Master!” Viktor breathed. “Please! Punish me some more!”

Yuuri smirked and put down the whip, exchanging it for a large dildo that he slipped between Viktor’s cheeks. “Well…since you asked for it.”


	40. Chapter 40

“So, what’s the occasion?” Yuuri asked, taking a sip of the red wine.

“Well, I thought it was obvious,” Viktor responded before biting off a piece of steak from his fork. “It’s Valentine’s Day, my love.”  
  
Yuuri let out an amused huff, fogging up the side of the wine glass. “Yes, I know that, Vitya, but this is rather…domestic, don’t you think? You made me dinner, of all things. When was the last time either of us actually cooked?”

“So you’re saying I’ve surprised you, then?” Viktor questioned with a smile.

Ah. “Yes. It’s a nice surprise. It’ll be even more surprising if there isn’t a box of lingerie or diamonds at your feet,” he added.

“There isn’t,” Viktor grinned. 

“Really?” Yuuri set down his wine and straightened. “My, Vitya, have we suddenly become a normal couple?”

“Only after you dance with me,” Viktor answered, wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing with an extended hand in invitation.

Yuuri hesitated, staring at the hand. “Are you serious?” A soft aria started to fill the room and he quickly realized that Viktor was indeed serious. Taking the proffered hand Yuuri let himself be guided to the middle of the room and quickly found himself being twirled in his husband’s arms.

“We didn’t even dance at our wedding,” Viktor mentioned as they came together and moved to the music.   
  
Yuuri chuckled. “That’s because we were too busy fucking.”  
  
“Very true,” Viktor grinned, dipping Yuuri low.   
  
They finished their dance with a slow and long kiss, enjoying the moment in each other’s arms. Eventually, they finally parted and they went back to the table where dessert was not waiting for them.  
  
“I do have a gift for you, though, my darling,” Viktor said, placing a large gift bag on the table.  
  
Yuuri smirked. “Of course you do. Just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Yuuri stood up and peaked into the bag, eyes going wide. Reaching in he grabbed hold of the heavy item and pulled it out. It was a severed head. “Kuznetsov! That fucking rat bastard! Oh, Vitya, you shouldn’t have!”

“I absolutely had to, the way he spoke about you last week,” Viktor frowned.   
  
Yuuri rounded the table and kissed Viktor passionately this time. “Oh, I love it. Thank you.”  
  
They finished their dessert with Kuznetsov’s head as the centerpiece.


	41. Chapter 41

It had been an exhausting 48 hours for Viktor. Seeing Yuuri on the floor of his office covered in blood begging for help still haunted his mind. The doctors still weren’t completely sure what had caused the premature labor if anything at all. Sometimes these things just happen, they said. The important thing was that both Yuuri and their son were fine. Baby was a premmie, so tiny compared to how Vitaly had been as a newborn, but Yuuri had been close enough to term there was no real danger. The adrenaline still hadn’t faded, though, and Viktor had a hard time really allowing himself to calm down.  
  
For the hundredth time Viktor’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Giving Yuuri’s sleeping form a glance he stepped out and finally answered. “What is it?”

“Vitya, I’m sorry, I know you’re dealing with things, but it’s Vitaly,” Georgi’s voice responded on the other line. “He’s beside himself. No matter what Mila or I do he won’t calm down.”

Viktor clenched his jaw and his grip on the phone tightened. Vitaly hadn’t seen Yuuri, but he’d seen the blood. The poor thing was probably scared out of his mind and then he’d gone and dumped him on Georgi. He was a terrible father. “Bring him to the hospital.”  
  
There was a huge sigh of relief from the other end. “We’re outside. Be there in a minute.”

When Georgi finally came into view, Vitaly was practically punching him to be let down. The moment he was he ran on his small stubby legs and practically lept into Viktor’s arms. Viktor held him the tightest he ever had, breathing in his son’s comforting scent. 

“Do you need anything?” Georgi asked.

“Some vodka would be nice,” Viktor joked. Georgi handed him a flask. “Spasibo,” he answered, gladly taking it and pocketing it. “We’re fine…everyone’s fine. Thank you.” Vitaly clung to him in a way he never had before and the alpha selfishly wanted to cherish this. 

“Mama…?” Vitaly’s voice questioned, so small in the busy hospital. 

“Mama is going to be just fine, Vitasha, I promise. So is your little brother. Do you trust me?”

Slowly, Vitaly nodded against his chest. 

“We can go see Mama, but I need you to be very quiet and let him sleep, ok? I know you’re going to want to see him and cuddle with him, but it’s really important that he rests.” Viktor waited, expecting the two-year-old to start crying and become inconsolable. It didn’t happen. Instead, Vitaly nodded again and nuzzled his cheek against Viktor’s neck. The alpha let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

Quietly, they entered Yuuri’s room, a steady beeping coming from the heart machine. Vitaly let out a pathetic whimper against his skin at the sight of Yuuri, but the child kept his promise by staying quiet and still in Viktor’s arms while he sat in the chair next to Yuuri’s bed. “See? Mama is ok.”  
  
“Will Mama wake up soon?” Vitaly asked, keeping his voice low.

“I think so,” Viktor answered. “Right now, Mama is in what we call a drop. Sometimes, sick or scared omegas go into a special kind of sleep so that they can protect themselves or heal. Mama is trying to heal right now. Once he’s better, he’ll wake up. The nice doctors think that’ll just be another day or so.”

“Mkay…,” Vitaly accepted the answer. They spent a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Then, Vitaly looked up with large innocent blue eyes. “Papa..? I love you.”

Viktor would kill anyone who ever uttered a rumor that he had cried that day, but he had. 


	42. Chapter 42

“I have an idea!” Viktor beamed as he picked up a giggling Alyona. “Why don’t we all go to the oceanarium?! I know you’ve been dying to go see the pretty fish, my sweet Alyachka!”

“YES!” Alyona beamed, clearly excited about the prospect. 

Even quiet Yulian seemed to perk up at the idea of going out. The house had been a bit somber since Yuuri had left for Hasetsu, his father having been hospitalized after a nasty accident. Yuuri had called and assured Viktor and the children that their grandfather was going to be fine, but it had still left them sad. Vitaly most of all, though Viktor knew it wasn’t because of Toshiya. Over the years Vitaly had gotten a lot better and opened up to Viktor….until he became an angsty teen. Then it had gotten worse. He gave Viktor the silent treatment.

Even now, Vitaly was sulking on the couch. “Vitasha? Would you like to join us?” He expected him to say no, and frankly he wouldn’t force him given he was old enough to be left on his own. 

He was pleasantly surprised. “Ok,” Vitaly answered softly.   
  
Viktor didn’t know who was happier suddenly: him or Alyona. His heart-smile was out in full force.

Alyona was a wild, almost uncontrollable energy the moment they entered the aquarium. It was the most fun Viktor had had in a long time trying to wrangle her in by chasing her down the various tunnels and rooms with all the colorful fish. Yulian, ever the studious child, was always falling behind by taking the time to read all the plaques and signs throughout the aquarium. Vitaly was suddenly Viktor’s puppy, silently following behind him and taking in the sights at his side. When Alyona gave him a moment to breathe, Viktor allowed himself to enjoy those short minutes.   
  
Viktor finally wrangled all the children into the viewing tunnel and picked Alyona up into his arms so that she could get as close to the sharks that swam overhead as possible, the girl pointing excitedly to them all.   
  
“Nikiforov.”

Viktor suddenly tensed at the familiar voice, but he didn’t turn around. “Now, now, Petrov. What have I said about conducting business when I’m playing Papa? I don’t like it.” His tone turned suddenly cold and his free hand moved to the inside of his coat where a gun sat in a hidden pocket.

“No business…just a friendly reminder,” Petrov spoke coldly. “My…such cute children.”

Viktor caught the man reaching out a hand towards Vitaly and almost drew the gun. Vitaly growled like a true alpha and snapped at him with his teeth. “Back off!”  
  
“It seems my son has a friendly reminder for you, too,” Viktor turned now, giving Petrov a harsh stare.   
  
Petrov’s eye twitched as he glared at Vitaly. “You have a wonderful day, Nikiforov.”  
  
Viktor gave it a moment for Petrov to get out of sight and put Alyona down to slide the gun into Vitaly’s hand inconspiciously. “I don’t think he’ll come back, but if he does, you take your brother and sister and get them to safety, do you understand?”

“Da,” Vitaly responded firmly. “I won’t let you down.”  
  
“I know,” Viktor responded, bending down and kissing his son on his forehead. His heart swelled with pride. “Now come on, then! Alya, there’s a petting tank in the next room! They have stingrays and a baby shark!”

“SHARK!” Alyona jumped and took off at a sprint.


	43. Chapter 43

“Oh, fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips in Viktor’s lap. The alpha’s huge cock had his cunt stuff full to the brim. “Just like that.”

“Fuck, Yuuri, so tight and wet for me,” Viktor breathed, fingers digging into the meat of the omega’s hips likely leaving bruises behind.   
  
It had been a few weeks since the two of them had had sex. Both were either too busy with work or the kids and then too exhausted to bother with anything more than a blow job. A few nights ago, Viktor actually fell asleep with three fingers inside Yuuri. Now, finally able to feel the alpha inside of it, it was like heaven.  
  
“Mama! Papa! Something is in our closet!”  
  
Yuuri gasped, not from Viktor’s cock, as he scrambled to pull the sheet up around Viktor’s legs and his waist to cover where they were still joined. “Baby, what did I say about barging in without knocking!?”

“Sorry,” Vitaly whined at the edge of the bed, a look of fear still on his face with an even more terrified Yulian at his side. “But we were scared! It’s gonna get us!”

Viktor groaned in frustration. “Nothing is going to get you, Vitasha, I promise.”

“Daddyyyy!” Yulian’s lower lip started to tremble. “Please let us sleep with you!”  
  
With a long sigh Yuuri slipped off of Viktor’s cock and settled in under the covers to hide themselves, though it did quite little to hide the tent of the alpha’s still hard cock. “Alright, get in.”

Both boys scrambled into bed next to their mother as Yuuri shoved Viktor back to the other edge and encouraged him on his side to hide his erection. Almost the moment their heads hit the pillow they were knocked out and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he settled down onto the pillow right next to Vitaly’s soft and serene face.   
  
“Remind me why we had kids again?” Viktor groaned, slotting himself right up against Yuuri’s back.

“Because we love them,” Yuuri answered, brushing absently at Vitaly’s hair. Viktor shifted behind him, kicking Yuuri’s legs apart. Yuuri let out a sharp gasp as he felt Viktor enter him again. “Vitya!” He hissed. “What are you doing?!”

“I wasn’t done yet,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s neck, gently rocking up and into the omega’s cunt. It wasn’t enough to move the bed given the memory foam mattress, but the sounds could very well wake the children. “You’re usually so loud, Yuuri…can you be quiet? If they wake up, you are going to be the one to give them the sex talk.”

Yuuri bit his lip, stiffling a moan as Viktor rocked up just right. 


	44. Chapter 44

It was only her first birthday, and it seemed silly knowing she’d never remember, but the family (both immediate and extended) couldn’t help but throw Yukiko a huge party to celebrate. Yulian had come from France to visit with Dylan in tow and helped Alyona and Aiko decorate the flat in turquoise and elephant themed decorations. Phichit had drug along Seung-Gil and Chris came with mountains of gifts even though it was his birthday, too.

“AHHHHH!” Phichit screamed as he finally got to see his niece in Yuuri’s arms. “LOOK AT HER! She’s even cuter in person! I just want to spoil her rotten!”

“So adorable,” Chris cooed. “She really is the perfect blend of you and Viktor….and Vitaly. Maybe. Who knows. Honestly, Yuuri, how scandalous of you to maybe have an incestuous child. I’m so proud. Especially since we share the same birthday! I hate to tell you that because of this, we are going to have a very close bond.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Fine, but only if treat her like a princess.”

“But of course!” Chris beamed.   
  
“Chris!” Viktor approached, embracing his friend and exchanging kisses on the cheek. “Thank you for coming. It means a lot that you’d spend your day celebrating our little Yukaechka!”  
  
“Well, I certainly will hold you to celebrating me later tonight,” Chris winked. “But during the day can belong to her. I think there are a mountain of gifts waiting to be opened!”

“Can I hold her?! Pleaaseeeee?!” Phichit begged. “Seung-Gil still refuses to have kids!”

“Not happening,” Seung-Gil confirmed, yet again. “Besides, I’m far too old, now.”

“Uhhh, false,” Phichit countered as Yuuri handed over Yukiko. “Yuuri is older than you and just popped one out, sooooo no excuses.”  
  
“Be careful with her head!” Vitaly shouted at Phichit, dropping the streamers he had been putting up and making a b-line for the beta.

“Uh-oh, here comes Papa Bear,” Chris chuckled.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, she’s fine!” Phichit assured, adjusting his arms to hold Yukiko better. 

“Vitalik, it’s ok,” Yuuri tried to warn him off before he straight up killed his best friend. “She’s not an infant anymore! She’s fine.”

Vitaly was still frowning angrily. “I’m watching you.”

“Vitasha, why don’t we go ahead and start on presents, yes?” Viktor quickly ushered him off. 

“Sorry about that,” Yuuri apologized. “He’s just really protective of her.”

“Naw, it’s fine,” Phichit waved him off. “Are you ready for presents, princess?! And cake?!”

Yukiko smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. 

 

/*/

 

Chris loved his goddaughter. They shared a special bond, both being born on the single greatest day of the entire year - Valentine’s Day. It also helped that she was clearly the cutest kid Viktor and Yuuri had. Or was it Vitaly’s? The world may never know. Whatever, she was fucking adorable and Chris couldn’t help but give her the absolute world.  
  
He’d asked to take her out on the town when he’d made a stop through St. Petersburg. It would give them a day off from having a toddler around and it would allow him to have fun. Yuuri and Viktor had immediately agreed. Vitaly had started to protest, but was quickly silenced by Yuuri - the omega eager to have a few hours of silence and sleep.  
  
They took a tour on a boat in the canal. Chris has been on the tour before and Yukiko could care less about that, but she had loved being on a boat. The omega had had to keep a hand on her the entire time or else she would have gone tumbling right over the edge in her excitement. Then they went shopping. He found a toy store and let her pick out everything she wanted. Yukiko was a simple child which made him love her more. She could have had the entire store if she had asked, but instead she had found an elephant toy on wheels that she could pull around. That had been all she had wanted.  
  
Yukiko pulled the toy behind her excitedly down the streets, following Chris into a jewelry store. Chris wanted to indulge himself, too, and he began looking at expensive watches. After trying a few on he decided on two, because why the fuck not? Treat yourself.   
  
“Chris, Chris!” Yukiko began to bounce up and down and tug at his coat as he handed the sales woman his credit card. “LOOK!”  
  
Chris looked to where her finger was pointing behind the glass. There was an elephant head necklace made entirely of diamonds. It was close to 90,000 Rubles. “Could we have a look at the necklace, please?”  
  
The woman smiled and opened the back of the glass with the key to reach in and grab the necklace. Chris took it off the pink pillow it was displayed on and draped it over Yukiko’s head. The chain was far too long reaching all the way to her waist, but her eyes lit up like stars.

“We can get a shorter chain,” the lady offered.

“I’ll take it,” Chris responded. Yukiko almost started crying and Chris was proud to admit he did, too.


	45. Chapter 45

(I normally hate Top!Yuuri but here is so easy to make an exception)  
  
Truthfully, Yuuri might have wondered about it for some time. It didn’t dawn on him right away, but all the logic was there slowly adding up. The fact that Vitaly struggled so badly to get aggressive in bed or that he couldn’t say anything even semi-degrading to Yuuri no matter how badly he begged. The way that it was Vitaly that needed aftercare and reassurance after sex and not Yuuri. Well, Vitaly always was sensitive and liked to be coddled. 

And then it dawned on Yuuri. Not only was Vitaly sensitive but he was  _submissive._  Suddenly, an entire world of opportunity presented itself.   
  
Yuuri orchestrated the right moment, because of course it had to be thought out or his son might run. He’d waited until it was just them in the house and then he’d pulled Vitaly into his bedroom and they’d started a heavy make-out session. Vitaly rolled on his back far too easily for Yuuri. Viktor would at least make a game of it before submitting to Yuuri if the omega was feeling overly feisty, though he liked it best when Viktor refused to lose and shoved his face into the mattress before fucking him senseless.   
  
But no, not Vitaly. Vitaly was ever compliant beneath Yuuri’s touch as the omega ground his sopping went cunt up against the alpha’s straining cock. It was enough to almost make him reconsider his plan. His cunt was pulsing, needing to be filled, but he couldn’t. Not this time. Not if what he was thinking was true.   
  
“Vitalik,” Yuuri purred into the alpha’s mouth before capturing his lower lip in his teeth and giving it a tug. “I want you to tell me something. And be honest.”  
  
Vitaly moaned as he chased another kiss. “Of course, Mama.”  
  
Yuuri made sure he had his son properly pinned down so he couldn’t escape. “Tell me, baby,” he moved so that his lips were right next to Vitaly’s ear. “Have you ever thought about Mama fucking you?” The alpha went rigid beneath him and Yuuri nibbled at his earlobe. “About my omega cock inside you?” Smiling, Yuuri sat up and could see the look of horror on his son’s face. Beyond that, though, was a heavy lust in his eyes.   
  
Pulling down his panties Yuuri stuck two fingers up his cunt and coated them with slick before pulling out. “I’d open you up with my own slick nice and slow. Coat you in my own scent. Then I’d ruin you. Would you like that, Vitalik? I’d like that. Very much.” Vitaly mumbled something and Yuuri leaned forward. “What was that, Vitalik? Mama needs you to speak up.”

 _“Yes,”_  Vitaly breathed.  
  
Yuuri grinned and immediately tugged Vitaly’s pants all the way down. Spreading the alpha’s legs he slotted himself between and pushed a knee back to look at his son’s pink hole. Yuuri’s heart fluttered at the thought and his own inner thighs were coated in his own slick in excitement. Coating his fingers in the substance he circled Vitaly’s rim before pressing a single digit in. Vitaly’s breath hitched as Yuuri curled his finger and spread his legs wider in invitation.   
  
“You like that, baby?” Yuuri purred, taking a moment to gather up more slick and adding another finger.  
  
Vitaly gasped and his back arched off the bed. “God, Mama, yes. More…I need more.”  
  
Curling and scissoring his fingers Yuuri worked him opening, his son moaning beneath him. This must have been how Viktor felt, Yuuri thought, every time he used his long alpha fingers to completely undo him in bed. Vitaly was tight, and it took a while before he loosened up enough for a third finger, but it wasn’t like Yuuri was very large. Three fingers would be enough.   
  
A thin layer of sweat covered Vitaly’s face and chest, his faced flushed red. “Mama…please…”  
  
“Please, what?” Yuuri asked, he curled just right and Vitaly was suddenly howling. Ah-ha. Jackpot.   
  
“Please,” Vitaly sobbed. “Fuck me.”  
  
Yuuri grinned and removed his fingers before bending down and placing a kiss to the alpha’s hard cock. “Roll over for me, baby.”  
  
Vitaly obeyed, turning over and presenting his ass like a gift to his mother. The sheets were completely soaked beneath Yuuri, his cunt bright red in desire. Biting his lip he took a moment to stuff three quick fingers in to feel the fullness. God, he didn’t think he’d ever felt so turned on before. The only thing that could have made this more perfect was Viktor stuffing his cunt full while he fucked his son, but not this time. Yuuri needed to gain Vitaly’s trust before that.   
  
Spreading Vitaly’s cheeks wide Yuuri pumped his cocklet with his fist a few times and then lined up. He’d learned a thing or two from Viktor, of course, and he teased the rim with the head, not quite entering. Vitaly whined beneath him and stuck his ass back further. “So eager for me, aren’t you? Don’t worry, Mama’s got you.”   
  
The top of his cock breached Vitaly and it was almost too much for both of them as Yuuri effortlessly sunk into the tight velvet heat. “Fuck, Vitalik…fuck. You feel so good.”  
  
“Please, please, please,” Vitaly begged through his gasps into the pillow.  
  
Yuuri didn’t know how long he could last, but he pulled his hips back and gave a powerful thrust forward. Vitaly yelped in delight and his front half went completely slack beneath Yuuri’s touch as he built up a steady pace. Yuuri draped himself over his son’s back, peppering gentle kisses to his skin as he pounded into the alpha beneath him.   
  
“That’s it. So good for me, Vitalik. So good,” Yuuri breathed. His fingers dug into Vitaly’s hips and he hoped they left bruises that he could later kiss and lick.   
  
“Mama, I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum,” Vitaly panted, drool pooling on the pillow in his completely blissed out stated.   
  
“Then cum, baby. Cum on my cock.” Yuuri placed a gentle kiss to Vitaly’s gland. “Cum.”  
  
Vitaly came with a cry untouched, spilling on the sheets below. His ass clenched down on Yuuri’s cocklet and had the omega seeing his own set of stars as he came inside his son. Vitaly collapsed onto the bed and Yuuri slipped out, a trickle of clear cum spilling out of his ass. Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Spreading the alpha’s cheek with one hand and stuffing his cunt full of four fingers with the other he bent down and went in with his tongue.   
  
Vitaly howled so loud Yuuri was sure that he neighbors heard. Good. Yuuri loved that he was making his son come completely undone as his tongue pistoned in and out of the swollen hole. He lapped up every drop of himself before finishing off with a kiss right on Vitaly’s hole.   
  
Fuck.  
  
Yuuri rolled onto his back next to Vitaly completely flushed red and covered in sweat. He might have just cum, but it wasn’t enough. Fucking Vitaly had been more than he could have ever thought. He wanted to do it again and again, but right now he also just needed to be full! Why wasn’t he full?! Damn omega instincts!  
  
“Mama-,”  
  
“Not now, baby,” Yuuri interrupted, trying so hard to concentrate on his fingers. Vitaly was suddenly pulling his hand out and replacing the fingers with his throbbing length. Yuuri gasped, legs spreading wide instantly.  _Yes._  
  
“I can’t…I can’t do any more than this,” Vitaly panted, slowly rolling them over onto their sides.  
  
Yuuri couldn’t help but grin. He’d fucked Vitaly tired. “’s fine…just need to feel you.” Wrapping a leg around Vitaly’s waist he pulled them closer. Deeper. “So…you liked that?”  
  
Vitaly’s heavy blush was all he needed.   
  
Oh….wait until he told Viktor. They were going to have so much fun. 


	46. Chapter 46

“He’s one. Why the fuck do we need to throw a party?” Yuri scowled, arms crossed in annoyance.  
  
Viktor smacked him across the head for his use of language. “Because while Vitasha may not remember, we will!”  
  
Yuuri planted several kisses on Vitaly’s cheeks in his arms and the baby giggled widely in delight. “My little prince deserves all the presents and cake!”  
  
“Oh!” Mila cooed in delight. “He’s grown so much! Vitya, he really does look just like you, doesn’t he?!”  
  
“I know!” Viktor beamed, though it quickly turned into a pout. “Though, I think perhaps Yuuri favors Vitasha now over me. I’m ignored so much, now!”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes as he gently bounced Vitaly up and down in his arms. “I don’t see you volunteering to wake up in the middle of the night when he starts crying to feed him.”  
  
“I would if I could,” Viktor argued.  
  
“He has teeth now. It hurts,” Yuuri pointed out. “You couldn’t handle it for two seconds.”  
  
“Why would anyone want to have babies?” Yuri huffed. “More trouble than they are worth.”  
  
Mila grinned and ruffled his hair which earned her a slap to the wrist. “Because making them is so much fun, Yura!”  
  
“Now, now, let’s not tease the poor soul,” Georgi smiled. “He’ll understand well enough one day!”  
  
“I don’t want babies you old hags!” Yuri growled.  
  
“Yura, mouth,” Yakov growled as he made his way into the dining room with his arm full of gifts. “Where do you want these?”  
  
“Oh, Vitalik! Look at all the shiny things!” Yuuri grinned and Vitaly’s mouth grew wide into a heart feeding off his own mother’s excitement.   
  
“Mama!” Vitaly clapped and pointed at the presents Yakov was setting down.  
  
Viktor huffed. “Dada! Say dada!”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Yuuri encouraged, sticking his tongue out at Viktor. “Mama will help you open presents, ok!? Now which one first?!”


	47. Chapter 47

Yukiko was usually an angel. She did anything Vitaly asked of her without fuss. Well, she’d do anything anyone asked of her because that was just the sort of kid she was. Which was why Vitaly was completely thrown off guard when she started crying for seemingly no reason.  
  
“Yuka, baby, I don’t understand what’s wrong,” Vitaly tried, quickly starting to panic. “I just asked you to put on your clothes so we could go meet up with Mama and Daddy Viktor!”

“I-Don’t-want that,” Yukiko managed to get out between her sobs.  
  
God, Vitaly was pretty sure his heart was breaking and he had no clue way. “You don’t want to go see Mama? Why?”  
  
“Noooooo!” Yukiko whined angrily. “N-not that! I don’t want th-THAT!” She pointed at the outfit Vitaly had pulled from the closet.  
  
What. All of this…all of this was over an outfit? “Yukaechka…if you don’t like the outfit why didn’t you just say so? There’s no reason to cry about it! Here, why don’t you pick one out yourself?”

“Noooooo!” She started to cry harder, her current top soaked through with the tears and snot that fell. “Don’t want any!”  
  
Ok. This was beyond ridiculous. “Well, too bad, because you have to wear something and we don’t have the time to go get you anything new. If you don’t pick out something, then you are just wearing this.”

The stomp that Yukiko answered with shocked Vitaly enough it made him flinch. “NO! Mommy would get me what I want!”  
  
Oh! This brat was playing  _this_  game, now was she?! “Well, isn’t it unfortunate for you that Mama isn’t here? And in order to get to Mama, you have to put on clothes!”

Yukiko promptly sat down and sniffled angrily.   
  
Vitaly’s blood suddenly began to boil. “Oh, no you don’t! Get up, right now, and get dressed!”  
  
“NO!” Yukiko shouted back.  
  
Vitaly’s eyes went dark. Like when he was conducting business with his father. “Yukiko Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova, if you do not get up and get dressed in five seconds I will bend you over my knee and spank you! One, two-,”  
  
Yukiko shot up but she didn’t start getting dressed. Instead she opened her mouth and started screaming as loud as she possibly could. That was it. Vitaly picked her up and placed her on the bed and with a careful hand he smacked her right on the rear. He knew it wasn’t hard, it was more about dealing her the surprise, and surprised her he did as the room suddenly went silent.   
  
For a split second. Then it was chaos. Yukiko wailed and crawled across the bed to the other side as far away from Vitaly as she could possibly get. Why was this child screaming?! It was HIM that should be screaming! Unable to deal with this he walked out, slamming the door shut and immediately pulled out his phone.

“Mama, I can’t deal with her anymore!” He growled into the phone. “She is being an insufferable brat!”  
  
Yuuri and Viktor returned back to their home 20 minutes later. Yukiko was still screaming bloody murder and all Vitaly could do was sit on the floor outside the door with his hands over his ears feeling a mixture of fury and defeat.   
  
“Why is she crying like that?! What did you do?!” Yuuri asked in a panic.  
  
“This is ridiculous, Mama!” Vitaly cried. “She got angry over not liking any of her clothes and just kept shouting at me! I told her she had to put something on and she just started screaming! The only thing I knew to do was to spank her and I did and it only made things worse!”  
  
“YOU SPANKED HER?!” Yuuri reached out and grabbed Vitaly forcefully by the ear, yanking him down. “WHY?!”

Viktor erupted into laughter. “Wow. Karma. I remember when I first spanked you and your mother grabbed me by the ear.”  
  
Yuuri released him, shouting in Japanese before entering Yukiko’s room. Everything suddenly went silent.   
  
Vitaly’s mouth dropped. “What.”

Viktor continued to laugh. “Wow. Ok. She really is yours. I’m a believer now. Do you know the hell you put me through at this age? You were just like this. Insufferable, wouldn’t do anything I said, but the  _second_  Yuuri came in it was like all was right in the world. Now you have a taste of your own medicine. Welcome to parenthood.”

“I don’t want this anymore,” Vitaly argued.  
  
Viktor grinned. “Too bad.”

 

/*/  
  


Viktor had told Vitaly not to apologize to Yukiko for spanking her. Said that someone in the family had to be the enforcer when Yuuri let every little thing go, but Vitaly lasted all of 24 hours before the guilt just completely ate at him. He hated it. So, going against his father’s wishes (which he seemed to do regularly, anyway) he waited until Yukiko was alone playing with her toys to join her on the ground.  
  
“Yuka…Papa is sorry for getting angry at you the other day,” Vitaly started, watching as Yukiko played with the blocks.  
  
Yukiko’s movements slowed and she nibbled at her bottom lip. “’S kay…I’m sorry for not listening. Mama said I’m supposed to listen to you and Daddy.”  
  
God, how did his mother do it?! Seriously, he was like a god that could make anyone bow down to him just by entering the room. “Well, you should listen to us, but that didn’t give me the right to spank you.” Even though she totally deserved it. “I don’t like having to do that.” He added a block to the tower she was building. “I was thinking…why don’t we go do something fun? Just you and me?”

Yukiko’s eyes lit up. “Weally? Like what?!”  
  
Yuuri was going to kill him for this, but he’d accept the consequences and deal with it later. “You said you wanted to go to Disneyland and see all the princesses, right?!”  
  
Yukiko hopped up and squealed in delight throwing her hands around Vitaly’s neck. “YES!!!!!”  
  
Yuuri ended up only half killing him, mainly just for promising such a thing before asking him about it. But, in the end, Yuuri was supportive. Vitaly knew Japanese well enough to have little trouble getting around and it would be good for the two of them to bond.  
  
They flew to Japan a week later and stayed at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Yukiko never took her Minnie Mouse ears off from the moment they landed on her head. They took photos with Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Goofy, and even found Ariel. Vitaly let her eat all the junk food to her delight. He hated the fast rides - something he’d never confess to anyone - but he swallowed down his fear (Ok it wasn’t fear he just didn’t LIKE it, okay?!) while Yukiko yelled ‘FASTER, FASTER!’ at every chance.   
  
The carousel was much more his speed. That he was fine with.  
  
“Papa! I want a picture with you!!” Yukiko promptly demanded at the end of their last day.  
  
Vitaly sighed knowing he’d be forced to do it with Mickey and Minnie. “Ok, ok.”  
  
“You gotta wear these those!” Yukiko took off her Minnie ears and placed them on his head.   
  
Vitaly silently wanted to scream. Here he was, covered in Bratva and Yakuza tattoos with Minnie Mouse ears posing with Mickey and Minnie with Yukiko in his arms.   
  
Well. Anything for his little girl. 


	48. Chapter 48

There’s no hiding that Viktor and Yuuri are part of the mafia from Vitaly. As first born - and very likely an alpha - Viktor begins taking their son under his wing early on. At the age of six he brings Vitaly into his office  
  
“Vitasha, sit down,” he instructs. “Are you aware of who - or what - the Bratva are?”  
  
Vitaly crinkles his nose in a moment of thought. “Mafia.”  
  
“Yes,” Viktor confirms. “You see, Vitasha, Papa might just be involved with the Bratva. Or rather, he runs it. That’s how I can always promise to keep Mama safe. I have the entire Bratva at my disposal to make sure of it.”  
  
Vitaly sucks in a breath. “Is…is that why Mama has the pretty tattoos?”  
  
Viktor chuckles. “It is! Your grandparents on your mother’s side are in the Yakuza.”  
  
“So Mama is a badass!” Vitaly’s face brightens in delight.   
  
Viktor has to force a smile. Why did this end up about Yuuri?! It always ended up about Yuuri! This was supposed to be about him and how he was a badass that ran a good part of the Russian mafia! “Yes, Vitasha, your mama is certainly a badass. Now, how would you like to help me run things?”  
  
/*/  
  
Yulian’s discovery of the family business is not so kind. In fact, it was something Yuuri and Viktor had decided to maybe keep from him for a while given his delicate nature. Viktor felt a need to protect his omega son out the gate from such things. It seemed silly, given how fierce and powerful his own omega mate was, but could you kill an alpha for wanting to coddle his omega son?  
  
The poor boy is kidnapped right from under Viktor’s nose one day on the playground. Viktor isn’t paying attention after having gotten a text that left him spilling out curses in all sorts of languages. He’s too busy responding in all caps and making calls. It isn’t until Otabek calls him for the fifth time that he finally answers that one with an angry “What?!”  
  
“Sir…I have Yulian,” he says.  
  
“Huh? What? Why-,” Viktor looks up and realizes that Yulian is no where to be found on the playground. “What happened?! Where are you?! Is he alright?!”  
  
Otabek is only just around the corner, a bawling Yulian in his arms. He launches himself at Viktor the moment he appears, crying into his chest and almost tearing his expensive suit he’s grabbing onto it so tightly.  
  
“We were already in the area tailing Morozov,” Otabek explained. “We wondered why he would come here of all places, and then we saw you…Thankfully we intercepted before they got off. We’ll have Morozov prepared for you.”  
  
Not even Yuuri could console the poor child when he got home. It wasn’t until Vitaly took his hand and promised that he’d protect him as Viktor’s heir that the sobs quietted into sniffles.   
  
Viktor couldn’t help but feel just a bit proud.  
  
/*/  
  
Viktor and Yuuri don’t go out of their way to hide things from Alyona, but they don’t come right out and tell her about it, either. Alyona, though, is an extremely bright an intuitive child so it shocks and doesn’t shock everyone when she just comes straight out and asks about it one day at the dinner table.  
  
“Daddy, are you in the mafia?” Alyona simply blurts out.   
  
Silverware stills. Viktor puts on his heart-shaped smile. “Why would you ask that, baby?”  
  
“You, Mama, and sometimes Vitasha come home covered in blood,” she starts. “We’re rich and I have no idea what you do. We have a lot of body guards.”  
  
Ah, well. Caught. “Well, Alya, Daddy isn’t in the mafia, he  _is_  the mafia.”  
  
Alyona’s brown eyes go wide in delight. “So you’re the boss?”  
  
“I am the boss!” Viktor confirms.  
  
She grins. “Cool.”  
  
/*/

Aiko finds out when she brings home her first boyfriend and it happens to be the son of Viktor’s most hated enemy. He loses his mind and pulls a gun on the 12-year-old right there.  
  
“Vitya!” Yuuri growls angrily, fighting for possession of the gun.   
  
“I’m going to kill you and send your body back to your father! ” Viktor shouted at the horrified boy.   
  
“PAPA!” Aiko wails, fat tears streaming down her face. “DON’T HURT HIM!!!”  
  
Yuuri screams for Georgi and Mila and thankfully the boy is ushered out of the house before Viktor can do any damage. While Yuuri also hated Petrov, killing his kid would start an all out war and he was also not in the business of killing children.   
  
“I do-don’t understand,” Aiko wails as Yuuri tries to sit her down. “I l-like him!”  
  
“I know sweetie, but, um,” Yuuri scratches his head trying to explain. “Well. It’s…like Romeo and Juliet. Our family doesn’t like his family very much, so we can’t let you two date.”

Frowning, Aiko stares at Viktor. “What did they do?”  
  
Viktor scoffs loudly. “Oh, I’ll tell you what he did! First it was snatching my gun shipment from Montreal and then it was the cocaine-”  
  
“VITYA!” Yuuri snaps.  
  
Aiko’s mouth drops. “WE’RE IN A GANG!?”  
  
“No, no, sweetheart, we’re the mafia. Much more dignified,” Viktor corrected, which only seems to upset Aiko even more.  
  
“Buy me a puppy!” Aiko demands through her tears.   
  
Viktor almost chokes. “What!?”  
  
“You scared away my boyfriend so buy me a puppy with your blood money!” Aiko huffed angrily with a sniffle.  
  
“Blood money!?” Viktor gasped. “Oh, darling, I’m not a contract killer we deal with drugs and-,” Yuuri silences him with a slam to to his mouth.  
  
“Of course we’ll buy you a puppy, sweetie,” Yuuri promises.  
  
Three days later they come home with a brown poodle Aiko names Makkachin.


	49. Chapter 49

Yuuri sat on the tile floors of the master bath curled up against the vanity. His soft cries echoed off the walls and he could only hug himself tighter. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a regular menstrual cycle. It was a little heavier, with a little more cramping, but otherwise it was rather normal.

Except it wasn’t a menstrual cycle at all.

Three weeks ago he and Viktor had looked on at the pregnancy test in confusion. Yuuri had been using birth control. Religiously. He swore he hadn’t forgotten anything. A trip to the doctor had confirmed it. Well…it wasn’t exactly planned, but, it wasn’t like Yuuri and Viktor weren’t happy about it. They both loved Vitaly and Yulian to death and a third child would be welcome. 

All that came to a crashing halt when went in for an ultrasound last week. It was an anembryonic pregnancy. It was something that was not uncommon when getting pregnant on birth control. There was nothing that could be done but simply wait for the miscarriage. 

Yuuri didn’t realize that it could hurt this bad. That his heart could feel like breaking so much from something he hadn’t even been wanting at first. 

Viktor quietly entered the bathroom saying nothing as he took a seat next to Yuuri and pulled him into his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, Viktor doing his best to release comforting pheromones and rocking his omega back and forth. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor finally spoke when his mate’s tears had subsided. “What can I do? Say the word. Anything.”

“Just be here,” Yuuri sniffled into his chest.

“Of course,” Viktor responded, kissing him on the top of the head. 

“And maybe a hot bath,” Yuuri added. “With bubbles.”

Viktor chuckled. “Done. And an alpha to go with it, I hope?”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed, considering this request. “I guess…”

“My Yuuri is too cruel!” Viktor sighed, untangling himself from the omega so that he could rise and start the bath. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri started. Viktor turned around. “I…I don’t want to be on birth control anymore.”

Surprisingly, Viktor smiled. “I could have assumed. We’ll talk to the doctor, ok? For now, just rest.”


	50. Chapter 50

Yuuri had asked for it. He’d asked for his alphas to use his mouth whichever way they wanted. To fuck his throat so raw that he wouldn’t speak for weeks. At this rate, Yuuri thought it might be months before he got his voice back. Not to mention the severe ache in his jaw from trying to fit around Vitaly and Viktor so many times. Both of his alphas were extremely well endowed and it was a feat that no mere mortal could pull off. Thankfully, Yuuri was a goddess.  
  
Currently, his nose was buried in the dark silver hairs surrounding Viktor’s dick as he struggled to breathe through the nostrils. His face was a bright red and tears were streaming down his face. Viktor’s hands were tugging painfully on his hair as he pistoned in and out, cock ramming full force down Yuuri’s throat.  
  
“Blyad, Yuuri…your mouth is so gorgeous. So beautiful,” Viktor praised. “I do not deserve you.”

On the contrary. Yuuri thought it was he who didn’t not deserve Viktor. As miserable as he looked, he was living. Breathing in the musky scent of his alpha and tasting the saltiness on his tongue. The constant being on the edge on if he could hold down the gag reflex or not. It was a thrill.  
  
“Fuck, Yuuri, I’m gonna-,” Viktor pulled out just in time so that the knot didn’t force Yuuri’s jaw open wider and shot hot white cum all over the omega’s face.   
  
Yuuri could only whimper, unable to utter any words as his jaw finally found relief. Sticking out his tongue he caught whatever cum he could dribbling down his face. He never got tired of the taste of his husband.   
  
Vitaly was hard again, but he didn’t reach for Yuuri’s mouth like he had done so many times today. “Mama…I think that’s enough.”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Vitaly’s thighs before squeezing his ass and burying his face right up against his cock breathing him in. Sticking out his tongue Yuuri licked a stripe up the alpha’s length that earned him a moan. Suckling at the head for a moment he looked up through dark lashes at his son and then opened his throat.   
  
He wasn’t done yet.


	51. Chapter 51

They both knew better than to leave their door open, but it had been an exhausting day that had almost ended up in both men being shot in the head. Locking the door was the last thing on their mind, and they were too tired to have sex so what did it matter? Yes. Put it on the record. They were too tired to have sex.   
  
Yuuri didn’t know how on earth he managed to wake up at the sound of just the door opening with how exhausted he was. Maybe he had to pee or throw up. They had just found out he was seven weeks along. But no…it was neither. Then he felt a tug on the sheets at his side of the bed.   
  
“Mama…?”  
  
Vitaly. Of course. No wonder Yuuri had woken up. He’d sensed his son’s distress a mile away. Cracking open an eye he looked down at his son through his blurred vision. “Vitalik? What’s wrong, baby?”  
  
The little boy sniffled. “I had a-a nightmare. B-bad man took you.”  
  
“Aw, baby, no one took Mama,” Yuuri assured him and sat up so that he could reach over and pick him up.   
  
Vitaly climbed over Yuuri to his surprise and pushed Viktor over so that he could settle between them.   
  
Viktor woke up with an annoyed huff. “Yuuri, please, can’t I just have an inch of the bed…?”  
  
“Papa?” Vitaly tapped at his shoulder.  
  
Viktor’s eyes opened at that and he rolled to face Vitaly. “Oh. Well, that also explains it…You can’t have Mama all to yourself, Vitasha, we’ve talked about this. You have to share.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered harshly. “Be nice…he had a bad dream.”  
  
“Oh,” Viktor sighed, closing his eyes. “Just a dream, Vitasha. You’re fine.”  
  
“Papa…you pwomise not to let bad man take Mama?” Vitaly asked.  
  
Viktor cracked open an eye. “Of course, Vitasha. No one is going to take Mama.”  
  
“Pwomise!” Vitaly huffed angrily.  
  
“I promise on my life,” Viktor said.  
  
Vitaly seemed satisfied with that. “K.” He then promptly rolled away from his father and into Yuuri’s chest.


	52. Chapter 52

Yuuri’s upcoming heat wasn’t a surprise to anyone. It was right on schedule. What wasn’t on schedule was Viktor’s surprise visit to Beijing. Viktor had sworn up and down that he’d be back before Yuuri’s heat, and that may still be true, but pre-heat was still a thing and it was absolutely driving the omega crazy.  
  
He’d tried occupying his time nesting, gathering up sheets and clothes from the hamper that he’d yet to wash and piling them up on their huge master bed. Truthfully, Yuuri wondered if that only made it worse. When he’d burried himself in the center the smell of his mate had been overwhelming and he’d become slick with desire within seconds. He’d rubbed himself off on one of Viktor’s shirts, but it did little to sate him. Yuuri needed alpha cock and he needed it badly.   
  
With a frustrated huff he went to the kitchen to find something to eat when he saw Vitaly in the living room on the sofa with a textbook in his lap trying to study. That’s when it dawned on him. Vitaly had just turned seventeen. That was just old enough for Yuuri to not feel like a pedophile and old enough to be…properly endowed in all the right areas. Immediately closing the door to the fridge he pulled out his phone.   
  
 _“Darling, please, I’ll be home as soon as I can,”_  Viktor promised the moment he picked up.  
  
“Not soon enough!” Yuuri huffed angrily. “Vitya, I’m getting desperate! It’s coming faster than I thought! I haven’t spent a heat alone in almost 20 years! TWENTY! I want to cash in on the promise you made me.”  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the line. “…What promise?”  
  
“Vitya!” Yuuri hissed. “You promised me that if push ever came to shove I could sleep with Vitalik!”  
  
There was a gasp on the other end. “What?! I did not!”  
  
“You did!” Yuuri insisted. He remembered it clearly! “You were a little drunk, maybe…and you were complaining how you thought I loved Vitaly better than you and that he clearly jerked off to thoughts of me. And then you said I should just sleep with him one day. So. Let me sleep with him.”  
  
“Yuuri, you’ll break his heart, you know!?” Viktor whined. “No one can resist you after a taste. He’ll want more, and what’s going to happen when it’s one and done?”  
  
Yuuri had to bite his tongue. Who said anything about a one and done? The anger quickly turned into rejection and his pre-heat hormones slammed right into him full force. Tears started to fill his eyes and a shuddered sob left his lips. “F-fine….I’ll just s-suffer all alone without my mate to take care of me!”  
  
“Oh, Yuuri, my love, no, I’m sorry!” Viktor immediately apologized. “You’re right, I’m being selfish. I’m so sorry. Do what you need to do, baby. Just…promise you’ll think of me.”  
  
The tears stopped and Yuuri’s heart fluttered in excitement. “Of course! I promise! Thank you!”  
  
“I want a full reenactment when I get back,” he demanded.   
  
“Yes, yes, I have to go, love you,” Yuuri quickly hung up before Viktor could change his mind and scurried off to his bedroom. Slipping out of his comfortable sweatpants and Viktor’s shirt he grabbed his favorite lace robe, discarded his glasses, and slicked back his hair. His chest was just starting to swell with heat milk and he grinned in the mirror. Surely, Vitaly could not resist that. With full on confidence, Yuuri made his way to the living room with a full sway of his hips.   
  
Vitaly must of caught his heavy scent, looking up in surprise before Yuuri quite reached him, and the book fell straight out of his lap and to the floor. “M-mama?!” His pretty blue eyes went wide and his nostrils flared.   
  
With a smirk, Yuuri kicked the book to the side out of his way and straddled his sons lap to pin him down. “Vitalik, Daddy isn’t going to be home in time for my heat, and Mama needs an alpha… _bad._ ”  
  
A strange sound came from the alpha’s throat and he tried to break free from the omega with no prevail. Yuuri could hear his heartbeat it was so loud and he chuckled, grinding his already sopping cunt up against Vitaly’s trousers earning him an immediate response as the cock twitched alive.   
  
“M-mama, what are you doing?” Vitaly managed to huff out. “You have to wait for Father, he wouldn’t app-ah!”  
  
Yuuri giggled as he pulled at Vitaly’s earlobe with his teeth. “Oh, your father already gave me his permission, baby. And don’t tell me you don’t want this?” Yuuri reached between his thighs to grope Vitaly’s hard cock. “I know you’ve dreamt about it. You’ve thought about me when you’ve touched yourself. I’ll tell you a secret.” He leaned in. “I’ve thought about it, too.”

Vitaly gasped, his hands clawing into the fabric of the sofa to try and ground himself. Yuuri backed off and sunk to his knees in front of Vitaly, popping the button of his trousers and yanking them forcefully down so that the alpha’s cock sprung free. It was beautiful. It wasn’t as thick as Viktor’s, but it was long and proud between the thick grey hairs leaking pre-cum already.  
  
Yuuri licked his lips. “Oh, baby…time and presenting has done you so well. I am not disappointed.” Digging his fingers into Vitaly’s thighs he licked a long, teasing stripe up his son’s cock. Vitaly gasped again, hips bucking up involuntarily at the touch. Yuuri suckled at the head for a few seconds before taking him into his throat. Fuck. He tasted almost like Viktor.   
  
“Mama, we shouldn’t, please-,” Vitaly tried to plead, still attempting to find a way off the sofa, but Yuuri prevented his escape.

After getting his son fully hard and plenty wet, Yuuri came off with a pop. “Have you ever done this before, baby?” He wondered out loud.   
  
“Y-yes,” Vitaly admitted.  
  
Yuuri hadn’t been expecting that response, and suddenly he felt himself growing extremely jealous. “With who?!”  
  
Vitaly’s face flushed red with embarrassment. “U-um….U-ulya…”  
  
It took a minute for the name to register in Yuuri’s brain through the anger, and then he was smiling. Oh! “Ohhhh! You and Ulya?! How sweet! Were you his first? Did you treat him right?”  
  
“Y-yes, Mama,” Vitaly assured him.  
  
Yuuri kissed the head of Vitaly’s cock before standing and parting his robe to sit back on the alpha’s lap. Taking Vitaly’s face in his heads he touched their foreheads together. “You’re gonna treat your Mama right, aren’t you, baby?” He leaned in, locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Vitaly moaned into his mouth and Yuuri reached around for his hand to bring to the wet and pulsing folds of his cunt.   
  
Yuuri almost howled in delight as Vitaly slipped two fingers in. Sucking Vitaly’s bottom lip between his teeth he gave a harsh tongue. “If you really don’t want this, we’ll stop…but I have a feeling you really want this, Vitalik.” Reaching for the alpha’s free hand he slipped it beneath his robe to his swollen chest and squeezed. “Well?”  
  
“M-mama,” Vitaly sobbed, clearly conflicted.  
  
“I’m waiting, Vitalik. Yes or no? What do you want?”  
  
Vitaly couldn’t answer with words, instead slipping a third finger into the omega’s cut and tugging the robe down and off his shoulder so that he could latch on to his nipple. 

Yuuri grinned in delight, tugging at the belt of the robe so that it slipped all the way off to the floor. “Good boy, Vitalik.” He ground himself down on Vitaly’s fingers as his son suckled, trying to coax an early round of heat milk from him. When he felt sufficiently loose he pulled at Vitaly’s hand to get him out and reached for his cock.   
  
“Baby, look at me,” he instructed. Vitaly let go of the nipple, a string of spit connecting it to his lips, and looked up at Yuuri through silver lashes. He wanted to see the alphas face when they joined. Grabbing hold of Vitaly’s cock he lined himself up and slowly sunk down. They gasped together, fingers clinging to each other’s skin with eyes locked.   
  
God. Vitaly felt amazing - hot and thick inside of him filling him to the brim. They moaned into each others mouths as Yuuri started rock back and forth before lifting his hips up and down. It took him guiding Vitaly’s hands to his hips to help him - not a virgin but clearly still heavily inexperienced. Yuuri didn’t mind it as much as he thought he might. Getting to teach Vitaly was a welcome idea.   
  
“Just like that, Vitalik,” Yuuri encouraged, switching between caressing and tugging at his silver hair while he bounced. Eventually, Vitaly started to catch on, and his hands moved to Yuuri’s ass and he started to thrust up to meet him. “Good boy, baby, such a fast learner.”  
  
“Mama, I’m not going to last,” Vitaly said through heavy pants, his brow furrowing in concentration.  
  
Yuuri wanted to chuckle at his son’s lack of control. “Don’t hold back, baby. Mama has all week to spend warming your cock. Give Mama your fat alpha knot.” He started to bounce faster, harder, on Vitaly’s cock. A few more thrusts and Vitaly was letting out a growl, his knot popping inside Yuuri’s cunt and splashing his insides with hot white.   
  
The omega cried out in delight. Yes! This was exactly what he’d been wanting. What he  _needed._  Vitaly’s cock pulsing inside of him, filling him with this seed. Vitaly, however, looked like he’d just been hit by a truck. “Oh…you never knotted Ulya, did you? My…haven’t you been missing out. Well, we’re going to just sit here for a while and then, we’re going to take this to the bed,” Yuuri promised, placing a kiss to the pulsing vein at the alpha’s neck.  
  
Vitaly whimpered.


	53. Chapter 53

“Daddy, guess what?” Alyona hopped up to where Viktor and Yuuri were waiting for her skating lesson to finish, a newborn Aiko cradled in Yuuri’s arms.  
  
“What?” Viktor asked, only half paying attention to his daughter, too entranced by Yuuri and Aiko.  
  
“I’m in a mafia now!” Alyona proudly announced.  
  
Ok, that had his attention. “Are you now?”  
  
Alyona promptly threw up her skate into a Y-split almost slicing Viktor’s face open. “The skating mafia! I even have deadly weapons! Knife shoes!”

Somehow keeping a straight expression after he feared for his beautiful face just then he reached up and grabbed the blade to carefully pull her leg back down. “Indeed you do, sweetheart, but one should always put a weapon away until needed.”  
  
“Alya, what have your father and I told you about telling others about our work?” Yuuri scolded.  
  
Alyona whined. “I’m not supposed to say anything…But Mama! It’s so cool! Daddy is big and powerful! I want to be big and powerful!”  
  
“And you can be, out on the ice,” Yuuri told her. “Your coach told me you were working on your double axel. Go show Mama how big and powerful you can be, ok?”  
  
“Right, right, the leader of your skating mafia,” Viktor winked.  
  
Yuuri smacked his arm.  
  
“Daddy, if I go out and land a double axel will you take me on a real mafia date?” Alyona pleaded  
  
“Go land your double axel and I’ll take you on two mafia dates,” Viktor promised.  
  
“YES!” Alyona jumped and promptly ran back out onto the ice, almost forgetting to take her guards off.

“Vitya!” Yuuri hissed angrily.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, solnyshko, she hasn’t landed one all day,” Viktor waived his worried husband off.  
  
Alyona landed not one, but two clean double axels. 


	54. Chapter 54

Yulian was a shy kid from the very beginning. It surprised Viktor until Yuuri confessed for the longest time that he had been like that, too, until he’d found his ‘Eros’ as he had called it. It looked like their omega son who had already inherited Yuuri’s looks had inherited his personality as well. So it is surprising to Viktor when the boy approaches him and asks for something.  
  
“Daddy?” Yulian tugs at his sleeve while he scrolls through reports at his desk.  
  
“Daddy is working, Ulya, what is it?” Viktor asks, though he’s secretly looking for an excuse to not work.  
  
“Um,” Yulian removes his hand and stares at his feet. “Can we…can we go play?”  
  
Viktor stops what he’s doing and looks down at his son who obviously had worked so hard at gathering to courage to ask. With Yuuri out with Vitaly for the weekend he must be lonely. “Ah, of course Ulya. What did you have in mind?”  
  
Yulian’s face immediately perks up and he smiles. “Can we go to the park? Please! And go on he swing?!”

To be honest, Viktor sometimes wondered what his enemies would ever think of him if they saw him like this, casually pushing his son a swing with a smile on his face and not a care in the world.   
  
“Higher, Daddy, Higher!” Yulian shouted through the wind, holding on to the swing for dear life.  
  
Viktor complied. “Can you touch the sky, Ulya?” Yulian immediately reached out with one hand, almost tumbling as he did so but held on. “Ah, shame! Not today, but one day!”  
  
Yulian jumps off the swing a few goes later and they take a few runs down the slide, Viktor giving him a push down each time for extra oomph. Viktor spoils him by taking him for ice cream next where they share a very large sundae. No regrets.


	55. Chapter 55

Not long after their honeymoon, Viktor and Yuuri are invited to a party in Moscow from a Bratva ally. Yuuri huffs at the invitation, especially once he noticed who it was from.   
  
“I don’t want to go,” Yuuri announced firmly. “This is the one who kept sniffing me up at our wedding. Our  _wedding_ , Vitya. Some ally that is, trying to steal your bride. He then called me a whore.”

“Well, you are, my dear,” Viktor argued, kissing Yuuri on the cheek. “But you are my whore. And who could blame him? He wasn’t the only one sniffing you up at the party.” Viktor grinned and started to fall to his knees between Yuuri’s legs.  
  
It was hard to stay mad with the gorgeous alpha encouraging his legs apart. Yuuri obliged. A gasp left his lips as his yukata was parted and Viktor’s tongue went in. “Can’t I use my pregnancy as an excuse? I think I’m not feeling well suddenly.”  
  
Viktor came up for air, slick shining around his mouth. “My love, we have only told our families of your pregnancy, and if you show up announcing it barely two months after our marriage then they really will call you a whore.”  
  
There was no getting out of it, it seemed, and so two weeks later Yuuri found himself with Viktor in Moscow. To be fair, Yuuri  _wasn’t_  feeling well these days with the morning sickness, but it was too late to back out now. Yuuri wore a kimono, but the fabrics were the colorful patterns usually worn by women and of a lighter material making it easier to move and dance.  The collar was low around his shoulders showing off his skin and tattoos. At least he was beautiful even if he felt like shit.  
  
“This food smells awful,” Yuuri groaned as he took a flute of water from Viktor. The alpha had dumped out the champagne and put water in so that it would at least look like Yuuri was drinking.   
  
“I will order you whatever you like when we get back to the hotel, my darling,” Viktor promised. “But do try and eat something to keep up your strength. You had a really rough morning.”  
  
Yuuri does manage to eat a few pieces of fruits and crackers, but not much else. He allows himself to be guided around by Viktor’s arm, the alpha proudly showing him off to anyone that would listen. Yuuri wasn’t stupid, though. He knew he wasn’t well liked within Viktor’s circle of ‘friends’. Yuuri was strong and independent and god forbid Viktor treated him as an equal. The horror.   
  
Eventually needing to use the restroom, Yuuri excused himself and took care of business. After splashing his face with some cool water he felt immensely better and stepped back out to find Viktor. Unfortunately, some stray alpha had been let loose and was waiting for him.  
  
“My, my, Viktor should be careful not to leave you alone,” the alpha grinned, all teeth.  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. Great. “Shoo, fly.”

The alpha’s grin quickly vanished and he reached out to yank Yuuri back from where he was attempting to walk away. “How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?”  
  
“I could care less,” Yuuri answered. “Now let go of be before you make a scene.”  
  
The alpha grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the nearest wall, hands trying to find their way through the layers of kimono fabric. “I’ll put you in your place, whore!”  
  
God, could alphas think of  _nothing_  else to show their dominance than using their dick? It was so tiresome and  _boring_! With an annoyed sigh Yuuri helped the man pull aside his kimono and also the dagger strapped onto his thigh. With lightning movements Yuuri had their positions switched, the blade up against the alpha’s throat. “How about I put you in yours?”   
  
Throwing the alpha onto the ground Yuuri sliced both of his Achilles tendons, the man immediately screaming bloody murder. Grabbing hold of the feet Yuuri dragged the alpha back into the main ball room where all the chatter suddenly ceased and all eyes were on them.   
  
Dropping the man down Yuuri placed sheathed his dagger and placed his hands on his hips. “I understand that you Russians are used to a certain way around here. A way that involves omegas being treated like nothing more than a trophy to be owned and paraded around like an animal. I’ll admit, Japan is not much better, but I want all of you to know right here, right now, that I am neither a trophy nor an animal. I am Viktor’s equal and I am just as dangerous as him. Disrespect me, in any way, and I will have your head.”  
  
Turning back to the whimpering alpha on the ground Yuuri reached for his back where he pulled a katana that had been nestled between his back and kimono. With a swift and skilled stroke he separated the alpha’s head from his body. “Are there any questions?”  
  
Viktor started applauding wildly, the only one to make a sound. “WOW! AMAZING! YUURI!”  
  
Yuuri smiled. “By the way, Vitya and I are expecting! I better receive baby gifts from every one of you.”  
  
Heads nodded furiously. 


	56. Chapter 56

“OO-YA STOP IT!”  
  
Viktor sucked in another annoyed breath at Vitaly’s shouting. The two children were playing, or at least, trying to. Yulian was wanting to participate, but Vitaly kept screaming his insistence that the toys were his and no one else’s. “Vitasha, what did I say about sharing and playing nice with your brother?”  
  
“I’m trying but he won’t LISTEN!” Vitaly shouted back.  
  
The alpha could only groan in annoyance. God, how long did it take for Yuuri to get ready, honestly? He needed to hurry up and restrain his demon child! Viktor had put up with a lot of things in regards to Vitaly through the years, but being mean to Yulian was one thing he was not going to tolerate much longer.   
  
“I said STOOOOPPP ITTTT!” Vitaly screamed at the top of his lungs and Viktor watched in slow motion as as the boy ripped he toy from Yulian’s hands and then shoved him down.   
  
Viktor was on his feet before Yulian’s cries filled the entire loft, his chair falling back in his haste. It was pure instinct the way he grabbed Vitaly by the collar and threw him over his knee and popped him twice on the rear. “I told you to be nice to your brother! We absolutely do NOT shove him like that, do you understand me!? You could have hurt him!”  
  
Vitaly didn’t start crying, instead just laid there across his father’s knee with a look of pure shock and horror at what had just happened. Then Yuuri came running into the room and he let out the most powerful wail Viktor had ever heard.   
  
“Vitya! What the hell happened?!” Yuuri asked as he ran to his two crying sons, desperately trying to figure out who to tend to first.   
  
“HE SPANKED ME!!!” Vitaly yelled through his cries, an accusing finger at Viktor. 

Viktor immediately shoved Vitaly off of his knee, trying to cover up his tracks even though he’d been completely caught. “I told him to stop more than once and then he shoved Ulya!”  
  
“So you SPANKED HIM!?” Yuuri was gunning right for him, reaching out and grabbing his ear with a powerful force yanking him down.   
  
“OW! YUURI!” Viktor tried to tug away but the omega only pulled harder. “It was just a spanking!” The cries only got louder and now Viktor felt like  _he_  was going to cry.  
  
“You do NOT hit our children, Vitya! You get angry at Vitalik for hitting Ulya and then you turn around and hit him?! What sort of message does that send!?” Yuuri released Viktor’s ear and then smacked him hard on his ass making him help. “Take care of your son, make sure he isn’t actually hurt beyond his feelings, and explain to him why we don’t respond to violence with more violence!”  
  
“Yuuri, we’re in the mafia!” Viktor argued. “That’s exactly what we do!”  
  
Yuuri just glared at him as he picked Vitaly up into his arms, the boy quieting down almost immediately.   
  
With a low growl Viktor picked up Yulian, the boy curling his face into Viktor’s chest. “I don’t care what your Mama says, Ulya, Vitasha was mean and I’m sorry. Next time, push him back.”

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

“Honestly, Vitya, I sometimes wonder if you love the poor boy at all,” Georgi had said.  
  
Viktor couldn’t get it out of his head since the moment it was said. It shouldn’t have bothered him, knowing that Georgi only meant it jokingly, but it did, and Viktor wondered if it bothered him because there was some truth to it. Not that Viktor didn’t love Vitaly! No, no, that wasn’t true at all! But…to outsiders, it didn’t seem that way at all with the way they always argued. It hadn’t gotten better as Vitaly got older like Viktor had hoped. In fact, it might have gotten worse.  
  
When he’d asked Mila about it she had said it was because of how much alike they were that they clashed so much. They were both stubborn, impulsive, and quite honestly selfish. Not to mention they were both obsessive over the same things…which of course would cause problems. Viktor wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that.  
  
“Yuuri,” Mila said with a roll of her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Oh. Well, yes. “I’m Yuuri’s mate, I have priority! He is second to me!”  
  
Mila straight out laughed in his face. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Vitasha is Yuuri’s son. He literally grew him in his stomach for nearly 10 months and then pushed him out. That is not second to you. That is before you. Ask any mother and they would agree.”  
  
Viktor hated that answer. Very much. He told Mila that and stormed off angrily. When he got home after their meeting, he’d ask Yuuri, and he’d prove Mila wrong. Except when they got home from their meeting, it immediately turned into another fight between him and Vitaly.  
  
“We are doing this my way! I am Pakhan, not you!” Viktor shouted.    
  
“Yes, you are Pakhan and will always be Pakhan, is that it?” Vitaly hissed. “I am successor in name only but not reality! You never trust my input or let me make any decisions!”  
  
“You are not ready to make decisions,” Viktor fired back.  
  
“How can I ever be ready if you never let me take the lead?” Vitaly countered. “I will never have our clan’s trust when you embarrass me and cut me down in front of them at every turn!”  
  
“Vitya, maybe you should just listen to Vitasha and -,” Yuuri tried to interject but was abruptly cut off.

“Stay out of this, Yuuri!” Viktor hissed. “And just for once in your life could you take my side over his?! Put your mate first just once in your life!?”  
  
“Don’t talk to Mama like that!” Vitaly growled in full alpha force.  
  
Viktor grabbed Vitaly’s chin roughly. “I will talk to him how ever I please because he is  _my_  omega, not yours, and you’d do well to remember that! Get. Out.”  
  
Vitaly shoved his father off of him. “Fine. I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back.”  
  
“Vitalik!” Yuuri pleaded, a choked sob stifled by a hand.  
  
Vitaly didn’t turn around. He kept going and left with a hard slam of the door. A harsh silence fell across them, and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s seething anger and the pain in his heart through their bond.   
  
“I am  _no one’s_  omega,” Yuuri hissed, body trembling as slow tears rolled down his cheeks. “I am my own omega who chose to love you. Who chose to  _put you first_  by leaving my family and my home to join our clans. Who chose to sacrifice my body to provide  _your heirs. Your successors._  I have put up with verbal and physical abuse and assault by your very own men  _for you_ knowing that my retaliation could put _you_ in a bad position. So I am so very sorry, my husband - my mate - that I have never put you first in my life. How dare I try and cling to something of my very own in my own son. My apologies.”  
  
Viktor flinched when the door to their bedroom slammed. He had to sit down. The room was spinning and his own body was shaking with anger. Anger at himself. Yuuri was right. Of course Yuuri was right. Viktor was being stubborn. And selfish. And…obsessive. All the things Mila had said. It had cost him his son. No…Vitaly would come back. He just needed to cool off.   
  
Days passed, and Vitaly didn’t come back.   
  
Viktor felt like shit mentally and physically. Yuuri’s heart was broken, and he could feel it. It hurt. Immensely. Yuuri didn’t leave the bedroom, and Viktor found he didn’t leave his office even to sleep, instead passing out at his desk when exhaustion took over. He tried calling. Texting. There was no response.  
  
“Still nothing?” Yulian asked, bringing his father food and water and trying to coax him into consuming something.   
  
“No,” Viktor answered with a shake of his head. “He won’t respond to you, either?”  
  
“No,” Yulian said sadly. “Daddy…I’m really worried about Mama. He won’t eat. Won’t sleep.”  
  
Viktor had to fix this. If he didn’t, he might lose a mate as well as a son. It would certainly kill him, too. “Stay with your mother. I will find Vitasha.”  
  
He suspends all missions and assigns everyone the duty of finding Vitaly. It isn’t easy, but a few days later he received word from Georgi that Vitaly had fled to Japan and was with his Yakuza friend. Georgi asked if he should retrieve the target, but Viktor had declined. No, he needed to go and bring him home himself.  
  
It catches Vitaly by surprise when Viktor shows up at Nobuo’s door and he is promptly shut out. It’s Nobuo that pries the door back open and let’s Viktor in before excusing himself and forcing the alphas to speak to one another.   
  
“Vitasha, I’m sorry,” Viktor started. “You are right. I have not been giving you the chance you deserve to prove your worth. You cannot learn if I do not give you the chance to fail and succeed. I’m just…I’m afraid. I don’t want you to fail, even though I know it’s part of the process. I want to protect you. For me. For your mother.”  
  
“You can’t protect me forever,” Vitaly argued, though he was too tired to raise his voice.   
  
“I know,” Viktor agreed. “And in trying to do so I have only hurt you, your mother, and this family. I really am sorry, Vitasha. Please…come back. Your mother needs you.  _I_  need you.” He swallowed a heavy knot in his throat. “I know I don’t say it, but Vitasha, I am proud of you. So proud. And I will try and show that pride more by letting you take the lead. I promise. Just…please come home.”  
  
Vitaly comes home and Yuuri clings to him for dear life through his tears. Viktor let’s Yuuri beat against his chest angrily and scream at him because the omega is right. He apologizes and begs for forgiveness. Yuuri doesn’t say he’s forgiven, but he pulls Viktor into their bed and the alpha takes that as a good sign. Vitaly is sandwiched between them and Viktor surprises himself with how strong his desire to cling to Vitaly is - to scent him and be scented in return. It turned out Yuuri wasn’t the only one that needed Vitaly.   
  
Finally, Viktor found sleep that night and his and his mate’s heart were at peace.


	58. Chapter 58

Viktor had been working for hours non-stop, so when Yulian entered with food and water, he was more than grateful. “Spasibo, Ulya. I would have forgotten to eat without you.”  
  
Yulian smiled, setting down the tray. “You need to take a break, Daddy. You’re working too hard.”

“I know, but I really have to finish this before-,” Viktor found himself choking on his words as his chair was kicked back and Yulian was dropping to his knees in front of him. “Oh…Ulya…have you been working with your mother again?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Yulian hummed, working on Viktor’s belt and then pulling down the zipper. The omega still blushed furiously as he moved, but it was with more confidence these days.   
  
Viktor’s breath hitched as his cock was embraced by his son’s hot and warm mouth. Well, no use fighting it now. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back and his legs spread wide to give the omega all the room he needed to work. Soft moans left his lips as Yulian’s tongue swirled and his lips sucked. God, how lucky was he to have not one but two incredible omegas?  
  
Yulian pulled back always completely off of Viktor’s cock and sucked hard on the bulbous head. Viktor choked on a pleasured moan, his hand reaching for the base of his cock to squeeze hard so that he didn’t cum. “Fuck, baby, slow down or Daddy won’t be able to fuck you properly.”  
  
Immediately, Yulian pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at Viktor eagerly. “You don’t have to. I can just keep going-,”  
  
Viktor placed his hand on Yulian’s chin to lift it, wiping at some of the pre-cum away. “Oh, but baby boy, I want to. Desperately.”  
  
Yulian let himself be pulled up and bent over the desk by his father, hands grasping at the ledge of the desk for leverage as his pants were roughly pulled down. Viktor growled as he watched slick drip from the omega’s cunt down his thighs, cocklet standing proud and erect between his legs.   
  
Grabbing onto Yulian’s hips, Viktor bent over and breathed his scent in deeply, thick cock sliding between his ass cheeks to slick up. “I think you’ve been a bad boy, Ulya…distracting Daddy when there is work to be done. Bad boys get punished.”   
  
The sound of the slap echoed in the office and Viktor grinned as a gush of slick rushed out.   
  
“Do you want to be punished more?” He asked.  
  
“Y-yes,” Yulian breathed, knuckles white in their grip on the desk.  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy!”  
  
Viktor smacked the other cheek hard before spreading them wide and sliding in the velvet wet heat. The alpha gave the omega no time for adjustment, quickly losing himself in the scent and the slick. Every hard thrust moved the desk and items started to shake and fall around them. Viktor’s balls slapped hard against Yulian’s ass drawing all sorts of moans and cries from him.   
  
“Daddy, harder,” Yulian panted, shoving his ass back as far she could. He yelped when Viktor did exactly as he asked, and he was cumming hard. His cocklet shot out clear fluid and his cunt squeezed tight around the alpha’s cock.  
  
“Blyad,” Viktor cursed, feeling his knot start to swell in response. Pulling out before it could catch he stroked himself off with a fast and furious hand until his cum was shooting hot and white onto Yulian’s back.   
  
Their pants filled the room as their heartbeats slowed and Viktor finally managed to rummage around for a box of tissues he kept in a drawer just for these purposes.   
  
“Feeling more relaxed?” Yulian asked as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
Viktor leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Very.”


	59. Chapter 59

It starts more or less as a joke. It was an easy way to punish anyone he was pissed off at while at the same time bringing his little princess all the joy. So, when she’s young before she develops friends, Viktor forces the majority of his Bratva to attend her parties and bring the most lavish of gifts. All gifts are inspected, and any that weren’t up to par led to further beatings and punishment. Aiko thrived on the attention so Viktor kept doing it until she reached the age of five and had plenty of friends of her own.  
  
Except that was unacceptable to Aiko.  
  
“Daddy! Where are your minions?” Aiko questioned, picking up on words Viktor had used and not even understanding what she was saying.  
  
“Ah, my little princess has her own friends now,” Viktor explained. “I didn’t think my minions’ presence was still required.”  
  
The pout on Aiko’s face rivaled anything Yuuri had ever given him. “But I got more gifts that way! And I liked telling them what to do! It was like getting to be you for a day!”  
  
Viktor’s heart swelled with pride. If anything ever happened to Vitaly, he knew just who to put in charge. So, Viktor ordered his  _minions_  back to her parties much to their dismay. The next year, he let Aiko be the decider on whether or not the gifts were acceptable, and his loyal subjects found out rather quickly that Aiko was a far harsher critic than himself.   
  
“You think this is hilarious,” Yuuri mused as he watched Aiko inspect the next gift.   
  
“I do,” Viktor agreed, sipping on his vodka.   
  
“You’re spoiling her,” Yuuri warned, though with an amused tug of his lips.  
  
“I’m not the only one,” he argued back. They all spoiled Aiko. Vitaly was often the worst culprit of it.   
  
“We’ll have to give her her own clan to command.”  
  
Viktor’s eyes lit up. “I’ve already thought about it! The people would fear how much they loved her, naturally.”  
  
“Uncle Yurio! This sucks!” Aiko pouted, throwing the box of whatever it was down and crossing her arms with a pout.  
  
“What?! You brat! Do you know how much that cost!?” Yuri growled angrily.  
  
“I don’t like yellow!” Aiko stuck out her tongue.   
  
“The princess has spoken,” Viktor shrugged at his half-brother and Yuri’s eyes widened knowing what was coming. 


	60. Chapter 60

There was no way that Yuuri could spend his entire heat with Yulian, but it would be fun to make Viktor hold out for at least a few hours as punishment. This was the ultimate ‘in the dog house’ moment that Yuuri could think of. And sex with Yulian was just freaking adorable. He was shy but eager to please and Yuuri loved his enthusiasm. It was easy to see why Viktor was so enamored.   
  
With lips locked Yuuri took the lead, guiding Yulian’s fingers to his cunt and encouraging them in. He returned the favor in kind, the two omegas swallowing each other’s moans as they fucked each other with their fingers. It quickly wasn’t enough, though, for Yuuri. His heat was quickly coming up on him and the desire to be filled was getting harder to ignore.  
  
“Ulya,” Yuuri breathed, coming up for air. “Would you be ok if I ride you?”  
  
Yulian’s eyes went wide. “Um…I, I’ve never-,”  
  
“It’s ok,” Yuuri assured him. “You don’t have to do anything. Just tell me it’s ok.”  
  
As always, Yulian wanted to please and he nodded. Yuuri smiled and started stroking Yulian’s cocklet to full hardness. Settling on Yulian’s lap Yuuri lifted his hips and lined up, playing with himself as he rubbed the head of Yulian’s cock against his folds for a minute before letting it slip in.   
  
Yulian gasped louder than him, taken by surprise of a feeling he’d never had before. It was nowhere near what having Viktor or Vitaly was like inside of him, but it was fun and he was still early enough he could get away with fun. Hands on Yulian’s chest Yuuri used his powerful thighs to start bouncing up and down.  
  
“Oh, Ulya…feel so good. Is it good for you, too, baby?” Yuuri asked between pants.  
  
“D-Da,” Yulian breathed, his hips starting to buck up in response.   
  
Yuuri continued to whisper encouraging words through their kisses as he bounced. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Yulian to come with a surprised gasp. Normally, Yuuri would be irritated, but he just laughed and kissed Yulian long and deep.   
  
“That was fun, thank you, Ulya,” Yuuri slipped off and rolled onto his back. “Go get your father. He’s suffered enough.”  
  
He made sure his legs were wide and his fingers were spreading his folds to show the cum dribbling from his cunt when Viktor came in.


	61. Chapter 61

There’s a time and place for everything. Yuuri does realize this, and although he loves getting pounded into the next town over, there are rare times that he likes it slower and softer. It’s very rare, but it has been known to happen, and adding Vitaly to the mix was the perfect way to indulge that particular craving.   
  
It wasn’t that Viktor couldn’t romance and be gentle. He absolutely could, and they had done it before, but it was more natural for Vitaly. Yuuri knew that before even actually having a chance to experience it, just knowing his son’s personality and the way he reacted when Yuuri had all but pounced on him during his pre-heat.  
  
Once Viktor gives Yuuri permission to bed Vitaly whenever Viktor is gone - and only while he is gone - Yuuri instructs Vitaly to romance him to the best of his abilities. Part of it is a little bit of a test, to see just where his eldest son was. If he was bedding Yulian, it was Yuuri’s duty to make sure his second son was being treated the best.   
  
Yuuri can practically feel Vitaly panicking the entire day trying to make everything perfect. Vitaly cooks katsudon himself, and although it holds nothing to his mother’s recipe, Yuuri loves it because it was made by Vitaly. There are rose petals in the bath full of oils and petals on the bed. Yuuri picks out some of his favorite jewels from Viktor and wears those and only those to bed.   
  
They kiss and make out for a long time. Yuuri is a little surprised at how much he likes it, but Vitaly is quite the good kisser. He was a little over-eager and sloppy at first, but he quickly found a rhythm biting and sucking at Yuuri’s lips and licking his teeth with his tongue. They grind up on each other slowly as they kiss, and it isn’t until a pool of slick has formed beneath Yuuri that they finally move on.  
  
Vitaly’s long fingers take their time working Yuuri’ open. It’s not really needed, but Yuuri appreciated the care and attention none-the-less. He came before Vitaly has even entered him and it sent him to a blissed out state of joy. It surprised Yuuri how easy it was for him to just let his legs fall to the side as Vitaly rocked slowly into him without begging for more. Vitaly sucked and nibbles on skin and Yuuri caressed soft silver strands.  
  
They continued to their heavy make-out session after Vitaly came, knot locking them together. Vitaly fell asleep before they were able to disconnect, but Yuuri pulled the alpha close to him and purred into his chest perfectly content.  
  
No, Yuuri definitely couldn’t see himself making this a regular thing, but once-in-a-while…it was nice. 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

Their arrangement is unusual, but in many ways, Yulian feels right at home in his new marriage with Diego and Dylan. All his life he’d been sharing his bed with more than one person. It wouldn’t feel right to have done otherwise. Not that he had told Diego and Dylan about his affairs with his family…they all had secrets, right? They were all in the mafia, after all…  
  
Yulian pampered Dylan with kisses while their alpha took him first on his back. His place was slow to keep up his stamina for Yulian later, but it was full of strength with each thrust. Reaching down, Yulian grabbed hold of Dylan’s cock and pumped it in his hand as he deepened his kiss with the other omega.   
  
When Diego finally knotted Dylan and emptied himself, the omega started to feel the excitement bubble in his stomach. Soon it would be his turn, and he would show Diego just what kind of omega he could be…how he could satisfy his alpha’s every need. He would be the beautiful ornament on his arm, but also the powerful partner in his times of need just like his mother had been for his father.  
  
When Diego slipped out and rolled on his back, Yulian pounced. His mouth was on his flacid cock trying to coax it back to life quickly. Diego didn’t protest, a large hand encouraging Yulian as it grabbed hold of his dark locks. Meanwhile, Dylan peppered Diego’s chest with kisses, occasionally stopping to suck on a nipple.  
  
When Diego was fully hard again the alpha moved to flip them but Yulian shoved him back down and climbed onto his lap. His alpha smirked, giving his approval.  He rubbed Diego’s cock against his folds, letting his slick mix with Diego’s cum to lube him up right. It wasn’t until Diego let out an annoyed growl that Yulian finally caved and breached himself. He had prepped himself plenty while Dylan was being fucked, and he slipped down easily.  
  
Both alpha and omega moaned in ecstasy as Diego completely disappeared inside Yulian. All those times with his mother and father had prepared himself for this, and he started to rock his body up and down with expert motions. Diego was getting worked up quickly, more than turned on by Yulian’s show. Yulian had wanted to keep control, but he found himself relinquishing it when Diego grabbed for his waist and started pounding into him.   
  
Diego came first, knot swelling large within Yulian and cum filling him with warmth. The alpha didn’t leave his omega unsatisfied, though, quickly taking hold of Yulian’s cocklet and stroking him to his own completion.   
  
“Fuck, you are amazing,” Diego breathed, pulling Yulian down into a hot kiss.   
  
Yulian grinned. “Tell me something I don’t know.”


	63. Chapter 63

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Yuuri gave his friend a huge hug. “Vitya and I were on the verge of losing our minds.”  
  
Phichit grinned, bouncing a little Yulian on his hip. “No problem! Uncle Phichit is going to take great care of the little ones while Mama and Papa go create more little ones!”

Yuuri’s glare bore right through Phichit. “No. I am done pushing humans out of my vagina.”  
  
“For now,” Phichit winked. “As soon as this little cutie starts to grow up you’re gonna miss it and catch that baby-fever.”

“I’m leaving before I kill you,” Yuuri muttered, leaning in and giving Yulian’s cheek a kiss before kneeling down to where Vitaly was sadly holding Phichit’s free hand. “You’re going to be good for Uncle Phichit, right? For Mama?”  
  
Thumb in mouth and eyes glossy with unshed tears Vitaly nodded. Yuuri brushed back his hair and gave him a long kiss on the forehead. With one final waive Yuuri and Vitaly left for their much needed week long vacation.   
  
Yulian was easy. He was quiet except when feeling hungry but a bottle of Yuuri’s milk quickly hushed him. He’d then fall fast asleep and doze for hours. Vitaly wasn’t troublesome. Not at all like the horror stories Viktor had gone on about, but he looked so sad and lonely it broke Phichit’s heart. The Beta would try and play with the toddler and offer up special treats, but all his attempts were rejected. Then he got an idea.  
  
Pulling up a photo on his phone he took a seat on the floor where Vitaly was curled up with Makkachin. “Wanna see something cool!?” Vitaly’s blue eyes glanced up at him but he didn’t show much interest. Phichit showed him his phone anyway.   
  
Vitaly’s eyes went wide and he pointed at the screen. “Mama?”  
  
“Yeah! Mama!” Phichit nodded. “I’ve got lots of photos and videos of your Mama. Wanna see them?”  
  
Now he had the boy’s full attention as he nodded and snuggled closer to Phichit for a better view of the phone. In no time he had Vitaly smiling and giggling at some of the videos.   
  
The first thing Vitaly belted out the moment Yuuri came home was “Mama dance!”  
  
Yuuri frowned. “Dance…?”  
  
Phichit smiled carefully. “Ahhh I might have shown him some videos and photos to cheer him up.”  
  
 _“What?!”_


	64. Chapter 64

Vitaly had been a light sleeper ever since he could remember. The only thing that ever seemed to help with that was sleeping with his mother, but as he had started to get older Viktor had all but kicked him out of their bed. As much as it hurt Vitaly, he knew his father was right. He was too old to crawl into his parent’s bed after a nightmare or during a bad storm.   
  
When the door to his room slowly crept open, Vitaly was quickly and easily awake. Carefully he cracked his eyes open just enough to see the shadow of a small figure scurrying towards his bed. Makkachin lifted her head at the intruder, the tags of her collar jingling together in the movement. When she recognized who it was her tail started to thump softly against Vitaly’s leg. The covers were pulled back and the intruder buried himself beneath them.   
  
“Vitasha?” Yulian’s soft voice whispered, a small hand reaching out for Vitaly’s.  
  
“Hmm?” Vitaly hummed, blinking fully awake. His little brother’s face was scrunched up like he was scared. “Bad dream?”

Yulian nodded.

“Don’t you want to go see Mama and Papa? You’re still small enough. They’ll let you,” Vitaly suggested.

The toddler shook his head. “No. Wanna be with you.”

Vitaly smiled and linked his fingers with Yulian’s. “K.” Yulian scooted himself closer and Vitaly shifted so they could slot perfectly against each other.   
  
Even though Yulian was far too young to have a scent, Vitaly could pick up hints of his mother in his hair as he buried his nose into the black locks. Immediately it set him at ease and his lids felt heavy. That night he had some of the deepest sleep he’d had in months.  
  
Turned out his mother wasn’t the only one that helped. 


	65. Chapter 65

Yuuri had been in labor for over 20 hours. An excruciating 20 fucking hours. It had gotten so painful in the last half that he had thrown up. Twice. Which was amazing because he hadn’t had anything to eat per his nurse’s instructions. If this baby didn’t come soon, he was absolutely positive he was going to rip open his belly and pull him straight out.   
  
“Breathe, my love,” Viktor squeezed his hand with a soft voice.  
  
“I AM BREATHING!” Yuuri snapped. “God, Vitya! It hurts!”  
  
“You’re doing wonderfully, Yuuri,” the nurse praised. “You’re fully dilated, now. Whenever you feel like you want to push, push.”

Viktor’s face brightened. Despite having been screamed at, cursed at, and clawed at with every contraction he had kept that smile. “You’re almost there, my love! This is it!”  
  
With deep breaths Yuuri shifted in the hospital bed and braced himself with his hands on the side bars. When the next contraction came he pushed with everything he had. When he couldn’t push anymore he released gasping for air to ready himself for the next go. He quickly found himself getting light headed.   
  
“Breathe, Yuuri, you’re doing amazing!” The nurse encouraged. “I can see the head!”  
  
“He has my hair!” Viktor beamed, taking a look between Yuuri’s legs.   
  
Thank god, Yuuri thought. Hopefully he’d have Viktor’s everything, if they were lucky. Knowing Viktor could now see the baby - their baby - gave him the strength to continue pushing. He didn’t need the nurse to tell him he was crowning because fuck, he fucking knew! It was hard to hear anything over his own screaming and it took Viktor physically grabbing his face for him to realize there was no longer a need to push. Their son had been born.   
  
The nurse wiped the baby down and cleared his airways before setting him down so the doctor could cut the umbilical chord. That was when their son started crying, lungs fully functional and powerful. When they were finished the nurse brought him to Yuuri and laid him down on his chest skin to skin.  
  
All the tears of pain turned to tears of joy as Yuuri let his shaky hands come up to hold his baby. He was scrunched up and bright red and - well - ugly. But he was also the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen. “Vitya, it’s our baby!”  
  
“I know!” Viktor smiled, wiping at his own tears that were falling. Boy, if only their enemies could see them now. “Vitaly Viktorevich Nikiforov. Welcome to this world.”  
  
Yuuri and Vitaly were both given a clean bill of health and released 48 hours later. They were all exhausted, but excited to come home and show Vitaly off to the world. Mila and Georgi cooed excitedly as Viktor took charge to give Yuuri a few hours of much needed sleep. Yuri was curious even though he tried to play it off that he was uninterested.   
  
“Are you sure it’s ok?” Yuuri asked, worried when Viktor had brought Makkachin home from Mila’s house to introduce to Vitaly.   
  
“It’ll be fine,” Viktor promised. “Makkachin! Come say hi to your new brother!” Viktor carefully sat down on the floor with Vitaly in his arms and held the baby out for Makkachin to inspect. The poodle approached cautiously and sniffed, her tail wagging in delight. Very carefully, as if she knew this thing in her Dad’s arms was delicate, Makkachin licked the side of Vitaly’s face. Vitaly let out a small coo and reached out for Makkachin’s nose.   
  
Yuuri and Viktor both burst into tears. They were so in love. 


	66. Chapter 66

“Please stop crying!” Yuuri begged, arms rocking his newborn son back and forth in an attempt to hush him. He’d changed his diaper, fed him, burped him, and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Why else would he be crying?! “There’s no reason for you to be crying, baby, please! If anything I should be crying! I’m definitely going to cry!”  
  
Like a broken dam Yuuri cracked and his own tears started to fall which only made Vitaly scream louder. Shifting the baby in his arms he pressed his palm to the back of his soft head into his shoulder and pleaded with gentle kisses. “Please, Vitalik, please, please, please stop crying!”  
  
“Yurotchka, what’s wrong? Why is he crying?!” Viktor came storming in, immediately wrapping one hand around his omega’s waist while the other went to his son’s back.

“I don’t know!” Yuuri shouted louder than he intended. He was so tired! They hadn’t slept in weeks and Yuuri could barely keep food down because he was too tired to eat. His breasts always hurt and everything ached.  
  
Viktor didn’t look much better than Yuuri, but he was far more calm. He took Vitaly into his own arms and and released calming pheromones into the air. “He’s feeding off of you, my love. He can tell you’re stressed.”  
  
While Vitaly was still crying it became softer and eventually lowered enough to little unhappy hiccups. Completely exhausted Yuuri collapsed into the chair he used to feed and curled in on himself. “I can’t help it, Vitya. I’m so tired. I can’t do this. What was I thinking?”  
  
“We can do this,” Viktor countered. “We’ve already made it this far together. I’ll admit, this is far harder than killing people and smuggling drugs in and out of the country, but I like a challenge. And maybe we can ask my parents for help. We aren’t alone.”  
  
It was hard for Yuuri to admit that he needed help. He’d spent so much of his life proving he was a capable and badass omega that could be a deadly force of the Yakuza. But, with a shuddered breath and a wipe at his eyes beneath his glasses he nodded. “Ok.”  
  
“Have you calmed down enough to hold him again?” Viktor asked, Vitaly starting to fuss once more as he reached out a hand in Yuuri’s direction.   
  
Closing his eyes Yuuri took in a few deep and calm breaths before nodding. This time when Viktor helped lay him against Yuuri’s chest he went completely silent and buried his cheek against the bare part of the omega’s chest. Those bright blue eyes closed instantly.   
  
There was a collective sigh of relief.   
  
“Get some sleep while you can,” Yuuri told his husband.  
  
“You need it more,” Viktor argued.  
  
Yuuri smiled, appreciating his husband’s concern. “Just bring me a blanket. Trust me, I can fall asleep anywhere right now. I don’t want to move and wake him.”  
  
Viktor nodded and retrieved an extra blanket from the closet. Carefully, he draped it over Vitaly and Yuuri before giving them both a kiss. “Sweet dreams, my loves.”  
  
Yuuri caressed Vitaly’s cheek with a soft thumb. “Sweet dreams, my little Vitalik.”  
  
They could do this.


	67. Chapter 67

Vitaly had done everything in his power to avoid his father since he’d come home and found him buried to the hilt and knotted within his mother. He’d succumbed to his fantasies and felt so much shame for it. It didn’t matter that Yuuri had claimed he wanted it. That he had said Viktor had given his blessing. From the look Viktor was giving him now, there was anything but a blessing. Vitaly was starting to sweat beneath his stare.  
  
“Your mother insists that I let these little dalliances continue in my absence,” Viktor finally spoke.   
  
While the thought of getting to sleep with his mother again excited him, it was just as swiftly snuffed out by the fear of being murdered by his own father for it. How could his mother even suggest such a thing?

Viktor’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in. “You will take care of your mother. You’ll do everything he asks and give him everything he wants. If you do anything - anything at all - to hurt him, I’ll make sure our next business dealing together will be painful for you.”  
  
Vitaly’s mouth fell in shock. Was-was his father giving him a  _shovel_  talk?! Seriously? Of all the things in the world this was what he was saying? “Um, I…I swear I won’t hurt Mama. I’ll do whatever he wants.”  
  
Viktor smiled, mouth drawing wide in a heart-shape. “Oh, I know, I’m actually more afraid that Yuuri will break your fragile little heart. It’s made of glass. But I just felt obligated to say it. He is my mate after all.”  
  
Vitaly was quite certain his glass heart was breaking as they spoke. 


	68. Chapter 68

“Milk!” Vitaly exclaimed for the millionth time, tugging at Yuuri’s shirt to make his point as clear as possible.  
  
With another frustrated groan Yuuri tugged his small fist away. “No milk, Vitalik. You’re a big boy now eating real food.”  
  
“Noo! Milk!!” Vitaly repeated, his eyes starting to go glossy with tears.  
  
Fuck. As hard as Yuuri tried to resist it and ignore it like all the books and articles instructed, the moment Vitaly started to cry and wail his omega instincts kicked in and he caved. Every. Fucking. Time. “Baby, please don’t cry. You can still have cuddle time with Mama, I promise!”  
  
The waterworks were immediate as Vitaly cried out a jumble of incoherent words between his screams, fist back to tugging violently at the collar of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri tried to hold out - he did, ok? - but there was literally nothing worse than hearing your child scream bloody murder like that. Holding back his own tears he settled himself and Vitaly onto the chair he used for feeding and lifted his shirt in defeat. Vitaly latched on so fiercely it made Yuuri yelp, but at least he shut up immediately.   
  
“Wow. You lasted all of three seconds,” Viktor teased as he leaned against the door frame. “A new record.”  
  
“This is not funny,” Yuuri hissed. “I’m fucking pregnant, Vitya, and in seven months I’m going to have another baby screaming for my boob! I need a break!”  
  
Viktor sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. “I know, my love, but the articles all say if it’s not time it’s not time.”

“It’s fucking time!” Yuuri growled angrily enough it made Vitaly whimper around his nipple and he quickly had to hush him with apologies to keep him from screaming again. “Vitya, I can’t,” he said softer this time, more defeated. “I cannot deal with having to feed two mouths at the same time.”  
  
“Ok, ok,” Viktor agreed. “But you’re going to have to have a better will power than that, my love. Maybe you should go away for a few days.”  
  
Yuuri frowned, shifting Vitaly in his arms to a more comfortable position. He really was getting too big for this. “Just make him go cold turkey like that? I don’t know.”  
  
“It’s not really cold turkey. You’re still pumping, so if he wants milk he can have milk just out of a cup instead of a boob,” Viktor pointed out. “One of the articles I read did suggest the father spending more time around the child to keep their mind off of it. Sort of like an out of sight out of mind kind of deal.”  
  
“You really think that’s going to work after all the times you’ve bitched about him being an annoying brat crying for me when I’m gone during the day?” Yuuri questioned. “I am never out of sight out of mind for him.”

Viktor smirked like he was up to something. “Just trust me, Yurochka. Go away for a few days. Maybe to Switzerland? Chris has been asking about you.”  
  
Yuuri thought it was a bad idea, especially with the look his husband was giving him, but what other choice did they have. “Fine…but if it gets bad you’ll call me, won’t you?”  
  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Viktor promised.  
  
Yuuri left the next day leaving an upset Vitaly in Viktor’s arms. It was very true that Vitaly was usually (ok pretty much always) an insufferable brat to Viktor when Yuuri was away, but this time Viktor had a full-proof plan. He was better at ignoring the crying infant than Yuuri was, leaving him to his own tears when his cries for his mother went unanswered.   
  
“Want milk!” Vitaly cried as Viktor tried to tuck him into bed.   
  
“You can have milk,” Viktor told him, “From your sippy cup.”  
  
“NO!!!” Vitaly screamed at him. “Mama! Want Mama!”  
  
Viktor crossed his arms and smirked. “Well, Vitasha, Mama isn’t here. Do you know why Mama isn’t here?” Vitaly shook his head. “Mama left because you were being bad an wouldn’t do what he asked.”  
  
Vitaly’s blue eyes went wide and he gasped, snot running down from his nose from all his crying. “Mama…gone?”  
  
“Yes, Mama gone,” Viktor confirmed. “And Mama will remain gone until you can be a big boy.”  
  
Vitaly started crying again, but this time it was far more silent tears. “M-mama…”  
  
Viktor knelt down so that he was eye-level with his son. “So are you going to be a big boy so Mama will come back, Vitasha? I promise that you’ll still enjoy cuddles with him and that he’ll read you stories and put you to bed just like always. The only thing that will be different is you’ll be drinking your milk from a cup. Can you do that? Papa will be very sad if Mama doesn’t come back, too.”  
  
Vitaly sniffed so hard he made himself hiccup. “Don’t wanna be bad…”  
  
“Of course not. So is that a yes?”  
  
Slowly, Vitaly nodded. “Can…I have milk…?”  
  
Viktor smiled. “Of course. I’ll go warm it up for you.”  
  
For the next three days that Yuuri was gone, Vitaly was an absolute angel. Well behaved and asking for food and milk in an appropriate manner. When Yuuri return and picked him up for an embrace, there was no tugging of the shirt, only cuddles. That went on for the rest of the day, and to Yuuri’s complete surprise Vitaly went to bed without fuss and cries for a breast.  
  
“How did you do that!?” Yuuri questioned in awe as he shut the door to the toddler’s room behind him.  
  
Viktor grinned. “I told him that if he didn’t stop asking for a boob you’d never come home.”  
  
Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “VITYA! You what?! How could you say that to him?! You blackmailed our own child!”  
  
“Of course I did!” Viktor agreed proudly. “Who says the mafia isn’t good for child rearing, huh?!”  
  
Yuuri frowned. “You’re sleeping on the couch.”  
  
“What?! Yuuri!” Viktor protested. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”  
  
Yuuri started to walk away. “You blackmailed our two year old!”  
  
“Yuuuuriiiii!!!”

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

Viktor had set it up perfectly. They were on their way to capturing a group of Leroy’s goons who had been stealing their shipments from the port. When they finally had them, Viktor was going to offer one up for Vitaly’s first kill. An early birthday present. It was best to do first kills in a controlled environment, he found. In a real situation, people tended to panic and refuse to do the necessary deed. This way, Viktor could encourage and make sure it was done appropriately.

Except it didn’t work out like that at all. Somehow, someway, Leroy’s men had caught wind that Viktor and his team were onto them and had changed course. Viktor had taken the family out to a nice little cafe on the river for brunch. Desperately needed family time after all the work he’d been doing on this particular mission of late. Before they even knew what was happening, gun shots were going on around them causing the public to scatter, and then all weapons were pointed at the Nikiforov family.  
  
Instinctively, Vitaly huddled his brother and young sister behind him. Viktor’s heart swelled in pride at that. Good boy. Yuuri, too, stood protectively in front of his children, but he did not offer up much threat despite those fierce eyes with his heavily pregnant belly. Of course, Leroy’s men could see straight to that and it was him they stepped forward and grabbed with a gun to his head.   
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Viktor growled. “You kill my mate and child and you’ve sealed your own death. And I will make it  _very_  painful and long.”  
  
“That’s only if you can catch us!” The man spat. “So far you’ve been unsuccessful! I think Jean-Jacques will be very pleased if I bring him back the head of his enemy’s mate and an unborn fetus.”  
  
“You’re dead,” Yuuri hissed. “You are fucking dead for even mentioning removing my baby from me!”  
  
“Shut up, bitch!” The man growled, digging the barrel hard into Yuuri’s temple before moving it down to his belly.   
  
A gun fired.  
  
Viktor felt his blood run cold. Time stopped completely around them. No one was moving. Blood was everywhere, splattering the side of Yuuri’s face and neck. The man behind him slowly fell to his knees and then onto his back. The smell of carbon filled his nose and he turned his head to follow it. Vitaly was holding a gun steadily with furious eyes. They hadn’t been watching the kids. They had been too busy watching Viktor. Fuck. Four men still had guns. There was no way he could draw his weapon in time-  
  
Shots rang out and all Viktor could do was step in front of Yulian and Alyona and tug them down behind the table. He could hear Vitaly firing next to him and he reached up and tugged his son down by his shirt. For a few more seconds shots rang out and then everything ceased.  
  
“Boss, you alright?!” A friendly voice called out. Mila.  
  
Viktor poked his head up above the table. Leroy’s men were all on the ground. Mila and Georgi were quickly at Yuuri’s side. Viktor had to shove his panicked alpha down. Yuuri was fine and he had his kids to protect here. “Are you alright, my love?”  
  
“Fine,” Yuuri responded, an irritation in his voice.   
  
“Alya, Ulya, are you both ok?” Viktor asked.   
  
Yulian nodded slowly with fear in his eyes. Alyona poked out from where she’d been hiding behind her brother and her eyes went wide. “Whooooaaaa! Coool! Aunt Mila and Uncle Georgi got ‘em! And Vitasha! Vitasha was so cool!”  
  
Viktor huffed in amusement as he ruffled her hair before standing. A proud hand went to Vitaly’s shoulder. “Perfect shot, my son.”  
  
Vitaly didn’t acknowledge him, however, instead shrugging him off and making a b-line for the man’s body. He fired off another three rounds into him before stomping on his face with his shoe.   
  
“Vitalik-,” Yuuri called out to him, but Viktor’s hand on his waist stopped him.  
  
“No, no, let him get it out,” Viktor instructed, standing back patiently as Vitaly unleashed his anger on the dead body. He’d send a photo to Jean-Jacques.   
  
When Vitaly finally stopped he was panting heavily and his lower legs were covered in spattered blood. “He tried to hurt you.”  
  
Yuuri stepped forward and took his son into his arms with a kiss to his forehead. He was getting so tall that soon Yuuri would have to stand on his toes to do that. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Protecting your Mama and little sister like that. A memorable first kill.”  
  
“We should celebrate,” Viktor beamed. “Georgi, Mila, please clean up this awful mess, would you? And send Jean-Jaques our regards.”  
  
Mila grinned. “With pleasure, boss!”


	70. Chapter 70

Viktor thought Yuuri had been joking when he’d proudly declared he’d fucked their son. And by fucked he meant his omega cocklet shoved up the alpha’s ass. Viktor had laughed and brushed it off as an attempt at his beautiful husband trying to one-up him with something. Then Vitaly spread his legs beneath Yuuri and suddenly Viktor realized that he had not been joking at all.  
  
Unable to do anything but sit there, Viktor watched in awe as Yuuri collected his own slick on his fingers and stretched Vitaly open painfully slow but with the right touches. Yuuri had no problem finding the alpha’s prostate sending Vitaly up and off the bed with a howl. The omega’s incredible flexibility allowed him to suck on Vitaly’s cock while his fingers scissored in and out. Vitaly’s first orgasm came hard painting Yuuri’s face white. Fuck. Viktor palmed himself and then started to pull himself free from his slacks.  
  
“W-wait,” Vitaly pleaded as Yuuri started to line up, the alpha still shaking from his release.   
  
Yuuri smirked. “You can take it baby. I know you can.” Giving himself a few strokes he pressed the head of his cocklet to Vitaly’s entrance and let himself sink into the heat. His long and dark eyelashes fluttered closed as a pleasured sigh left his lips.   
  
Vitaly moaned, knees drawing back to his chest to allow his mother to go deeper and harder within him. Gently placing his hands on his knees Yuuri pressed them further back and leaned in for a kiss before he thrust his hips forward. With their foreheads pressed together Yuuri drove harder and deeper into his son capturing the moans and cries with his lips.   
  
It was driving Viktor mad. He wanted to get up on the bed and fuck Yuuri while he fucked their son, but he hadn’t been given an indication and he knew better than to approach before Yuuri allowed it. Instead, he continued to sit there with his hand pumping his throbbing cock as he watched.   
  
Surprisingly, Vitaly came first even after already having an orgasm. His muscled chest was painted white as his cum shot out in thick strings. Yuuri thrust harder and faster and stroked his son through the full orgasm. A silent scream left Vitaly’s lips and he tried to pull Yuuri’s hand off of him, but the Omega refused with a smirk. It was too much too soon for Vitaly, but Yuuri forced him through it. When Yuuri leaned down and his mouth sucked on a nipple Vitaly’s silent screams were no longer silent.   
  
When Yuuri’s thrusts started to get shorter and more erratic Viktor knew he was close and he let their bond open. He wanted to cum with his husband. Viktor couldn’t help but let out a growl when he felt - and heard - Yuuri cum causing a ripple effect where his own cum shot out over his hand. Heavy pants filled the room and slowly Yuuri pulled himself from Vitaly. He did not release the alpha’s legs, instead pushing them further back.  
  
“Mama, I can’t,” Vitaly protested through his heavy breaths as Yuuri settled between his legs.  
  
“Yes you can,” Yuuri purred, blowing on Vitaly’s red hole making it flutter. He placed a gentle kiss to it before looking up at Viktor with lustful eyes. “Well? My pussy needs eating, too.”  
  
Fuck, finally. Viktor wasted no time in tearing off his clothes and stumbling onto the bed. His mouth connected with Yuuri’s dripping cunt like a man dying of thirst. When Yuuri went down on Vitaly, it was suddenly very difficult to tell whose moans and screams were filling the room.   
  
Viktor was not ashamed to admit that many were his own. 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

It was logical to assume that when Yulian was born he would take up the majority of Yuuri and Viktor’s time. It hadn’t helped that Yulian was born early due to complications and had to stay in the hospital for extended care. Vitaly started getting the shaft even earlier than most siblings because of it. Yuuri was so busy with an infant constantly in his arms that he didn’t seem to notice, but Viktor did.   
  
Vitaly became quieter than usual and stopped playing with his toys almost completely. The only thing that seemed to grab his attention even a little was Makkachin whom he clung to desperately. Thankfully, the poodle didn’t seem to mind and stayed close to the toddler. 

When Vitaly stopped eating, that’s when alarms went off and Viktor stepped in.  
  
“Yuuri, you need to spend some time with Vitaly,” Viktor said as Yuuri once more adjusted himself for Yulian to feed. For such a small baby he ate all the time. “I’m worried about him. He doesn’t talk and he’s stopped eating.”  
  
“You don’t think I know that?” Yuuri asked with a bite in his voice. “You don’t think I haven’t notice how much I’ve been ignoring my own child?”  
  
Viktor blinked, taken back by his mate’s tone. “I didn’t mean -,”

“Fuck, Vitya, I’m doing everything I can!” Yuuri angrily wiped at a tear that had formed. “I know he’s suffering but if I’m not feeding or changing diapers or trying to get Ulya to sleep  _I’m_  sleeping because I’m so fucking tired! I thought it would be easier this time but it’s harder!”

“Of course it’s harder, you’re trying to juggle two children now,” Viktor pointed out, trying to keep his own voice soft and calming. “I wish I could help more, darling, I really do, but unfortunately he’d be quite disappointed if he grabbed onto my nipples. But let me put him down to sleep, ok? Let me worry about that and you spend some time with Vitasha, even if it’s a few minutes.”  
  
With a heavy sigh Yuuri caved and nodded. “Ok…I’m sorry…I just…I hate being away from him even for a second. After what happened…I thought I’d lost him.”  
  
Viktor walked over to the chair and kissed Yuuri on the forehead before gently stroking Yulian’s soft head with a thumb. “I know. But he’s ok, zolotse. We’re all ok.”  
  
When Yulian had finished eating Yuuri reluctantly handed him off to Viktor and made his way to Vitaly’s room. The toddler was already curled up in his bed with Makkachin, though he wasn’t asleep. Yuuri could clearly see the tears in his eyes. “Vitalik?”  
  
Vitaly turned his head in Makkachin’s fur. “Mommy….?”  
  
Yuuri smiled and approached the bed. “Hey, baby.”  
  
The moment Yuuri sat down Vitaly was launching himself into his arms and bursting out into tears. “I’m sowwy! Please! I didn’t mean to make you mad! Please!”  
  
Yuuri’s heart shattered. “Vitalik, no, baby, listen to me. Mama is not mad at you, ok? You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. It’s me that should be saying I’m sorry. Your baby brother has kept me so busy that I’ve ignored you when I shouldn’t.”  
  
Vitaly sniffled against Yuuri’s chest. “Not bad, then?”  
  
“No,” Yuuri brushed back his silver hair and kissed his temple. “You’re still Mama’s perfect angel. Ulya just needs me more right now, because he’s not a big boy like you. One he is, though, then Mama can spend more time with you. Right now I need you to be patient, though, ok? I’ll try harder, but I need you to try harder for me, too. And if you feel sad, promise you’ll talk about it. Daddy is here for you, too, ok?”  
  
Vitaly nodded against his chest. “K…”  
  
Yuuri squeezed him tight. “Good. Now, want Mama to read you and Makka a story?”  
  
Vitaly smiled for the first time in ages. “Yes!”


	72. Chapter 72

“Vitasha…have you ever had sex?”

Vitaly could feel himself go hot from his chest up at the sudden question. “N-no….why?”

“Some other kids were talking about it at school,” Yulian started. “About how they’ve done it. How it helps heats and ruts. And…about how your first time should be with someone you trust a lot since it can hurt.”

Vitaly had heard similar conversations in the halls, especially since he was older and around kids who had now had several heats and ruts by now. It was true that a partner made heats and ruts better, but Vitaly’s ruts had never been so unbearable he felt the need to invite someone else into his bed. The idea of sex was…scary. “Well, I haven’t found anyone I trust yet.”

Suddenly, Yulian was almost in Vitaly’s lap, his hands on Vitaly’s thighs. “I have.”

What? Really? Yulian did have a small group of friends but more times than not the two of them hung out together. Who could he possibly trust his virginity to? “Um….ok? I’m happy for you? If it’s what you want?”

“It is,” Yulian confirmed. “Because it’s you. I want to spend my first time with you.”

Vitaly choked on his own breath. “W-what?!”

By now Yulian was fully in his lap. “Vitasha, there is no one else I trust as much as I do you! I know you’ll take care of me. We’ll take care of each other!”

“U-Ulya, we’re brothers!” Vitaly protested, trying to squirm away with no success.

Yulian frowned. “Oh, so it’s ok for you to make oogly eyes at Mama but not at me?”

Fuck. People noticed?! Vitaly was growing hotter by the second in his embarrassment. “Ulya, I don’t have any idea what to do.”

“Neither do I,” Yulian confessed. “We can figure it out together. There’s less pressure if it’s you and me. Please?”

Vitaly definitely wanted to say no. That he didn’t want to, that they shouldn’t do it, that everything about it was just completely wrong and not ok, but Yulian wasn’t told he looked just like their mother all the time for nothing. Just as it was impossible for him to say no to Yuuri’s big brown eyes, it was impossible to say no to Yulian’s. “….ok.”

Beaming, Yulian leaned in and planted a kiss to Vitaly’s cheek. “Spasibo! Don’t worry, I’ll get what we need. Maybe just, read up a little? Mama and Papa will be gone this weekend for Moscow, so we can do it then.”

“W-wait, don’t you want to wait for your heat?” Vitaly asked as Yulian climbed off of him.

The omega shook his head. “No. I want to remember it properly.”

Well, Vitaly wasn’t so certain that he wanted to remember it properly. The next few days waiting for their parents to leave was agonizing. It wasn’t so much that Vitaly really didn’t want to do it, but more of a performance anxiety. His brother was everything to him (well, next to his mother) and he didn’t want to hurt or disappoint him. Finding articles online he tried to read what articles he could manage to read without having to stop from embarrassment half way through. For a brief moment he contemplating texting Nobuo for advice, knowing the Beta was experienced, but thought better of it.

Alyona had decided to go off and spend the weekend with some of her friends so she was easily taken care of. Vitaly and Yulian were tasked with taking care of their baby sister, but Aiko went to bed early and without much fuss. Yulian grabbed Vitaly’s wrist and dragged him straight for his room. Vitaly managed to grab the vodka bottle just in time.

“I got condoms and lube. I mean, hopefully we won’t need the lube, since, well, yeah,” Yulian blushed. “But…better safe than sorry?”

Vitaly took a long swig straight from the bottle. The second he had set down the bottle on the nightstand Yulian’s lips locked onto his. Vitaly could only stand paralyzed with surprise. His brother’s lips were soft….and sweet. When they parted they stared at each other silently until Vitaly reached up and gingerly plucked Yulian’s glasses from his eyes to set aside.

Yulian’s fingers gingerly reached for the hem of Vitaly’s shirt and started to lift it up the alpha’s torso. Vitaly lifted his arms and allowed it to be removed revealing his half-done ink on pale skin. Carefully, Yulian started to trace some of the designs with his fingertips. They’d seen each other naked before. Public bathing was a thing in Russia and Japan, but this was different. It was intimate. Yulian’s yukata was suddenly slipping from his shoulders and Vitaly’s sweats were down by his ankles. Scents heavy with something new started to fill the air.

Somewhere between their long and gentle kisses they found themselves on the bed, Vitaly slotted on top of Yulian slotted between his legs. Yulian took Vitaly’s hand laced with his and started to guide it down to his legs were slick was already starting to drop down his thighs.

“Um, start with fingers, right?” Yulian suggested.

Vitaly swallowed hard and nodded. He’d read that, too. Finding the wet folds he slowly slipped a finger in and they both gasped at the feeling. Yulian was sopping wet and hot inside. Vitaly’s breath hitched in surprise as he started to move the finger around. “Does it…um feel ok?”

Yulian nodded. “I-I think you can add another one.”

He did as instructed and Yulian immediately arched his back. The omegas walls were tight around Vitaly’s two fingers and it started to make him worry. His cock was far thicker than two fingers. Even three. Eventually, Yulian started to relax around him and he let out a breath of relief.

“Should I add another one?” Vitaly asked. “I can’t tell…you have to tell me.”

Yulian’s cheeks were flushed as he looked up. “I think so…? It feels good right now.” Vitaly added a third and Yulian sucked in a breath with a slight twitch.

“Are you ok?” Vitaly questioned in a panic, ready to pull his fingers out but a hand on his bicep stopped him.

“No, it’s ok…just tight,” Yulian explained. “Just go slow. And kiss me.”

Swallowing hard Vitaly did as he was instructed. The kissing served as a decent distraction and just like before Yulian started to relax around him and more slick poured down his fingers and wrist. Moans and pleasured whimpers started to leave Yulian’s mouth as Vitaly figured out to curl his fingers. It gave him a sort of confidence….until Yulian pushed him back and off.

“I think, I’m ready?” Sounded more like a question and not a statement.

“Are you sure?” Vitaly asked, sitting back on his haunches. “I’m….big.” And it was true. Vitaly’s cock stood proud between his legs, thick and long.

Yulian swallowed visibly as his eyes focused in on his brother’s cock. “Only way to find out, I guess. We’ll go slow.”

With a shaky sigh Vitaly nodded and reached for the foil wrapper. His fingers kept fumbling with the wrapper and eventually Yulian reached out to take it from him. The omega’s touch grounded Vitaly in a way he didn’t know possible. His heart calmed and he remembered to breathe. Just…roll it on, right? Not hard. Once he’d finally gotten the rubber over his length Yulian reached out a hand and started to stroke him. Vitaly’s breath hitched as his eyes fluttered closed.

Yulian leaned in for another kiss and they were falling back onto the bed. Vitaly had never kissed anyone, so he didn’t know how it was supposed to feel like, but as far as he could tell Yulian was very good at it. He liked it. A lot. Yulian’s confidence poured into him. The omega was so much more like their mother than anyone could know. Spreading his legs wide, dancer’s legs, Yulian helped guide Vitaly to his entrance.

Vitaly slowly pushed in.

A pleasure the alpha had never felt before punched him so hard in the gut he lost his breath. While Yulian let out a gasp, Vitaly noticed he was quickly shutting his mouth and clenching his jaw. “I’m hurting you. I’m pulling out.”

“No I’m-,”

“No, we’re done,” Vitaly sat up and started to pull out but a pair of long and strong thighs locked him in place.

Yulian was staring him down with the eyes of his mother. “I did not just lose my virginity for you to pussy out, Vitasha! I’m fine, it’s just new.”

“But it hurts,” Vitaly argued.

“I think it’s supposed to,” Yulian countered. “The first time, anyway. That’s why I wanted to do it with you. Because you’ll make it hurt less. I trust you.”

Yulian’s touch against his cheek pulled him back in, and no matter how badly his instincts were screaming at him to stop he carefully pressed back in little by little, focused on Yulian’s face and expressions to know when to stop and when to continue. When he finally bottomed out their hands found each other’s and they were clinging for dear life. Vitaly had never felt anything like this before.  
  
Yulian arched his back and touched his forehead to Vitaly’s. “You can move. Slow…”

Vitaly nodded and pulled out just a little before rocking back in. It was small, it was slight, but it was a connection like no other. Their breaths and pants filled the room, Yulian occasionally moaning and reaching for Vitaly’s hair. Eventually they found a rhythm, though slow and steady. Reaching between them Vitaly found Yulian’s cocklet and wrapped his hand around it. A loud and powerful wail was muffled by Vitaly’s own mouth.

“Vi-Vitasha, I think I’m-,” Yulian had no sooner said the words than he was arching his back and crying out as clear fluid shot out onto his stomach from his cocklet.

When Yulian clenched down around Vitaly it caught him by surprise and his knot was almost immediately swelling. He pulled out half-way just in time for his own orgasm to hit, cum shooting into the condom inside of Yulian. Breaths heavy and covered in sweat they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“Are you ok?” Vitaly eventually asked, strong forearms still keeping him safely above Yulian.

Yulian nodded and trailed his fingers down Vitaly’s arm. “Yeah. A little sore…but not bad. Thank you, Vitasha…really.”

Vitaly blushed, as he always did. “Was it ok?”

Yulian chuckled and nodded. “I thought so. It’s definitely not so scary anymore.”

Well, Vitaly didn’t think he could say the same. It was still very scary for him, but he was glad he had done a decent job. “Good. I’m glad.”

Yulian leaned up and kissed Vitaly on the nose. “Shower with me?”

“Of course.”

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

“Vi-tya,” Yuuri purred, drawing out his husband’s name as he climbed into his lap behind the desk.   
  
“Yes, my love?” Viktor questioned, not taking his yes off the computer screen, well practiced in dealing with ‘distractions’ while trying to work.  
  
“I was thinking,” Yuuri started, and that was enough to have Viktor pull back and look at him.  
  
“Oh?” Viktor questioned. “That never ends well for someone.”  
  
Yuuri smirked. “Well. You know how much Vitalik loves to be beneath his Mama, right?”  
  
“Well, I do now, after the lewd display you put on for me last week,” Viktor pointed out. He’ll admit, fucking his mate who was fucking their son had made him orgasm harder than he could ever remember.   
  
Grinding his hips down slightly, the omega smirked. “And, you know how Ulya and I will occasionally play with one another for you?”  
  
Viktor smirked this time. “Very much so.” His two omegas playing with one another was one of his favorite presents of all time.   
  
“I was thinking,” Yuuri started to grind himself up against Viktor even harder. “That maybe you and Vitalik could play for me?”  
  
Viktor’s hands immediately went to Yuuri’s hips and brought him to a halt. “Excuse me?”  
  
With a huff Yuuri leaned in and licked a stripe up Viktor’s neck to his ear. “You heard me, Vitya. It’s only fair, don’t you think? Your husband - your mate - would love nothing more than to see his big bad alpha daddy fuck his alpha son.”  
  
Yuuri’s eyes went wide with shock as he was suddenly shoved off and placed on Viktor’s desk. “No. I don’t draw the line at most things, but I draw it at that.”  
  
“This isn’t fair!” Yuuri crossed his arms with a heavy pout. “You always give me what I want and I want this! Can’t you sacrifice your alpha-hood for one night?”  
  
“The only thing I put my cock in is omega cunt, darling,” Viktor argued.  
  
Yuuri’s eyes narrowed accusingly. “You and I both know that is not true. I’ve had it in my mouth and in my ass on more than one occasion. Shall I refuse you both moving forward since they aren’t omega cunt?”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Viktor countered.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t,” Yuuri responded, sticking his nose up in the air. “You’re dicks have touched inside me, why would this be any different?”  
  
“Because it is!” Viktor assured, turning his attention back to his work. “I promise you Vitasha feels the same. You know we have worked hard to have the relationship we do have, let’s not do anything that might jeopardize that.”  
  
“Vitalik does whatever Mama wants him to do,” Yuuri assured him.  
  
Viktor smiled. “Darling, if you can get Vitasha to agree to it, then fine, I’ll fuck him into the mattress in front of you.”  
  
Yuuri beamed and hopped off the desk. “You’re on.” There was absolutely no way he wasn’t going to win this one.  
  
“Mama, absolutely not!” Vitaly turned the brightest shade of red Yuuri had ever seen.   
  
Yuuri’s face was one of pure shock and betrayal. “Are-are you telling me no?! You’ve never told me no! Ever!”  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Vitaly apologized, “But I can’t! Not with Father! It would just be too weird!”  
  
“You both fuck me while staring at each other but  _this_  would be too weird for you? Vitalik,” Yuuri placed a hand on Vitaly’s face and stroked it lovingly, “Mama wants this. Badly. Don’t you want to make Mama happy?”  
  
“Yes, always,” Vitaly responded, “Just not with this. Please, Mama, I’ll do anything else for you.”  
  
Yuuri retracted his hand like he’d touched fire. “You and your father both can enjoy cold beds is what you can do for me.” Turning on a heel he stormed off only to run straight into Viktor.  
  
Viktor was grinning. “I told you, love.”  
  
Yuuri shoved him against the wall and continued storming down the hall.  
  
“Love you, baby,” Viktor called out.  
  
Yuuri gave him the finger. They had not heard the end of this. 


	74. Chapter 74

Yulian didn’t even know what was happening until he was roughly thrown onto the bed and the door was locked behind Viktor. Now closed in, the smell of Alpha in rut filled his nostrils and a reactive gush of slick seeped out to soak his jeans. He couldn’t even get a word out before Viktor was on him grinding hips hips into the mattress.   
  
“D-daddy,” Yulian gasped as Viktor bit and sucked on the skin beneath his ear and across his neck. “Shouldn’t we find Mama?”  
  
A small growl left Viktor’s throat and he pulled back just enough to look straight into his son’s eyes. “No. I have the Omega that I want right here beneath me.”  
  
Yulian would be a straight up liar if he didn’t feel his cock twitch and his cunt pulse in excitement that his father chose him.  _Him._  Showing his appreciation he buried his fingers in his father’s silver hair and pulled him for a deep kiss. Viktor bit down hard enough on his lower lip to draw a yelp from the Omega as well as blood.   
  
Viktor’s hands found the waistband of Yulian’s jeans and were tugging them down without bothering to unbutton and zip. He pulled with such force that it dragged Yulian half-way down the mattress before they finally slipped off. His lace panties weren’t far behind. His hand slipped between his legs spreading his folds in a taunting invitation. Viktor was better than Vitaly, though. Viktor had a leash on his best.   
  
Viktor smirked and quickly discarded of his own clothing, proud of Alpha cock springing free already leaking pre-cum. “And here I thought I was the one in rut, but my baby boy is begging for Alpha cock. Do you want this?”  
  
“I want whatever you want,” Yulian replied, spreading his legs even further.   
  
Though he climbed onto the bed Viktor moved right past Yulian’s entrance and climbed all the way up to his chest. He grabbed hold of the Omega’s thick head of hair forcefully. “Daddy wants that mouth.”

Yulian opened obediently and Viktor shoved his way in. It was a strange position and Yulian already felt it in his neck, but he opened his throat and breathed through his nose to let his father in further. He sucked and licked as best as he could while the fat cock nudged at the back of his throat with every thrust. The only warning he got that Viktor was about to cum down his throat was the twitch of the vein against his tongue.   
  
As experienced as he was in taking his father’s load down his throat, he still choked slightly on it and white dribbled out of his mouth down his chin when Viktor pulled out. Yulian barely had time to take in a breath before his legs were being spread and he was being breached by Viktor’s cock, hard again already. Yulian gasped at the hard pace set early, Viktor’s hands digging into his hips roughly and painfully. Any attempt at moving made the Alpha’s hold even tighter wanting to hold his prey still while he was claimed. All Yulian could do was desperately claw at his father’s back.   
  
With already one climax behind them it took longer for Viktor to cum this time. Long enough that Yulian already felt exhaustion in every thrust. It hurt, but at the same time he was seeing stars and cried for more. Relief washed over him when heat bloomed inside his walls and he was stretched to his limits with a knot. A brief respite.   
  
Growling, Viktor continued to rut against Yulian despite being locked together. Wails of pleasure filled the room as it made Yulian’s cock shoot clear fluid over his stomach. Already he could feel the soreness and bruises and they had just begun. He was in for a long few days.   
  
There was no way he’d walk after this. 


	75. Chapter 75

“God, Nikiforov, you’re such a bottom bitch sometimes, I swear,” Nobuo huffed, finally irritated by Vitaly’s (shitty) suggestions for their mission.   
  
Vitaly blushed heavily at the unexpected comment. “W-wait, what?”  
  
Nobuo’s dark eyes narrowed and he stared long and hard at his current partner. “I was joking, but now I’m not sure if I was joking. Was I joking? Are you a bottom bitch, Nikiforov?”  
  
Almost choking on air Vitaly found himself back up against the wall somehow. “What does that even mean?!”  
  
“Uh, you know exactly what it means. I know you and your family have that freaky fuck fest going on. You let Daddy fuck you?” Nobuo wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“No!” Vitaly growled angrily, enough to make Nobuo take a step back.   
  
Nobuo recovered quickly from his surprise and hummed before his eyes lit up. “Oh. My. God. Do you let Mama Nikiforov fuck you? Please say yes that is amazing I need you to say yes.”  
  
Somehow he found himself pinned against the wall again, but this time Nobuo had a a firm palm by his his head against the wall. Vitaly had been kabedon’ed. “That’s none of your business.”  
  
“YOU DO!” Nobuo practically squealed. “Let me fuck you! Please, please, please!?”  
  
Vitaly pushed past the beta away from his hold. “No!”  
  
“Oh come on,” Nobuo pouted. “We’ve fucked!”  
  
“Yes, and the last time I came home with your teeth marks on my neck, my mother blue-balled me for two weeks,” Vitaly huffed. It had been awful and he was not about to go through that again.  
  
“No biting or sucking, promise,” Nobuo assured. “Just a good dicking. Come on. You know you wanna.”  
  
Ok, so, maybe Vitaly did want it. Nobuo was definitely bigger than his mother and he was…curious. How different would it feel? Would it be better? The same? He did want it, and that’s how he ended up bent over a table gripping the edges as Nobuo pulled on the tie around his neck while fucking into him.  
  
Small whimpers and grunts left Vitaly’s lips as his ass took a thorough pounding. The extra stretch was nice, and he was a liar if he said he didn’t like it, but it was missing something. It was missing using his mother’s slick to stretch and lube him. It was missing the lovely scent of cherry blossoms and sea salt. It was missing the gentle words that Yuuri -   
  
“That’s right, baby, just like that,” Nobuo cooed, leaving a gentle kiss at the base of Vitaly’s neck despite his rough pace.  
  
Oh…Oh!!  
  
Nobuo hit just right inside him and Vitaly was seeing stars like never before. Holy shit. “G-god, Nobuo, right there.”  
  
“He speaks,” Nobuo grinned against his skin giving a particularly hard thrust into the table. Vitaly shouted as he came into Nobuo’s hand. “That’s it, Vitasha. Just like that.”  
  
Vitaly panted as his body went limp and Nobuo fucked into him senseless until his insides were blooming with heat. Nobuo let out a long string of curses from above him and then stilled. The beta pulled out and nibbled gently on Vitaly’s ear making him shiver.  
  
“You are something else, Nikiforov, you know that? Should have been an Omega for sure. Mama’s boy and bottom bitch. Super cute. I love it.”  
  
Vitaly swatted at him with an exhausted and half-hearted attempt. 


	76. Chapter 76

Everyone - 

 

Thank you SO Much for all your support in this story. It really meant a lot to me that you all could enjoy this weird/strange little world. I still had around 18 or so prompts that I did not get to finish and I apologize to everyone whose prompts I never answered. I lost interest and made the decision to delete my Tumblr along with it. I hope you can continue reading back on this as the days go on and enjoy it!!! It will always be here.

 

Thanks again!!! <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
